Indescribable
by xxKhaleesixx
Summary: The Earth has been destroyed and Frieza is responsible for the annihilation of all Earth's inhabitants. Bulma is captured and placed into a cell with a man that immediately gives her hell. Can they work together to escape? AU. BulmaxVegeta. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I want to say that I'm welcoming flames in this story. I'm new to writing DragonBall Z stories and I'd like to make sure it's done right. So please, all suggestions, pointers, advice is welcomed. This story is AU; it takes place before any of the DBZ events. So that means that the Saiyan saga never happened, neither did the Frieza saga. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She couldn't believe it. It was finally happening, the world was ending. Earth had stayed out of the war for some time now, but that sadistic tyrant finally took it over. He-or was it she? God, no one really knew what it was. Frieza controlled Earth for a year or two before he got bored and destroyed the planet. Only a few people that were deemed worthy of living under Frieza's command survived the destruction. Bulma Briefs was one of those people. Her father was Dr. Briefs a brilliant scientist and his daughter's mentor. Bulma hoped to grow up and discover numerous scientific ideas and conduct many experiments. That was only a distant memory now. Under Frieza's command there would be none of that. Her mother was a kind and compassionate woman, always with a smile plastered across her face. Bulma could remember exactly how she was captured.

"_Bulma dear, can you hand me the screwdriver in the toolbox, this bolt just won't stay on!" Dr. Briefs called to his young daughter who sat at a desk, dutifully reading about astronomical physics. _

_Bulma took her head out of her hands that were propped up by her elbows, her aquamarine tresses fell around her face. "Oh, sure Daddy." She rose from her chair and walked to the toolbox, pulled out the screwdriver and placed it in her father's hands. She stared at her father's invention curiously, "What are you doing again?" _

"_Well, this is just another design for the capsules. I'm altering blueprints to allow them to fit more things inside them, so they are more efficient." _

"_What about the other thing you were working on?" Bulma pointed to a large machine in the laboratory. _

_Dr. Briefs sighed, looking at the machine disappointedly, "I don't know what is wrong with the gravity simulator. It just won't work. I can get the machine to give out less gravity but not more. I've been working on the damn thing for months."_

"_I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make it work, dad. You are a genius after all." Bulma smiled at her father and received a smile in return. _

"_Thank you, Bulma dear. You always brighten my day." _

_Suddenly, the lab doors flew open shocking the two occupants. Bulma's mother, Bunny rushed into the lab with a concerned and worried look. "Honey! The-the city is under attack!" She sputtered, trying to catch her breath. _

_Bulma let out a gasp of surprise, "What? But how? Mom, surely you're lying."_

"_No, Bulma I'm not! There have been explosions for the past ten minutes! You haven't noticed because the lab is underground!" She let a few tears fall, as Dr. Briefs ran over and held her. _

"_We're being invaded. We've avoided this for awhile, but I fear our worst fears have finally come true. Frieza has attacked the Earth! We must hide immediately." _

_He grabbed his wife and daughter's arms and dragged them behind him. They jogged as fast as they could to the only place they knew was safe. The underground bunker. It was composed of the hardest metal and it was five feet thick. There was only one way in and you needed a code to enter. Only the Briefs family knew the code. They approached the bunker and Dr. Briefs quickly punched in the code, releasing the locks and opening the door. The family rushed inside and were about to shut the door when an explosion erupted in the hall. _

_A group of burly aliens emerged from the debris and clouds. Bulma and her mother screamed. Dr. Briefs began to close the door again when one of the aliens caught it in his hand and swiftly ripped the metal door from its hinges. He tossed it to the side without any effort. He sneered down at the family that had fallen to their knees. They were all wearing armor that was white and tan with strange shoulder pads and black bodysuits. "So, which one of you is Dr. Briefs?" _

_None of the Briefs family responded, huddled together in fear. The alien growled angrily and grabbed Bunny by the neck, hoisting her up in the air. She whimpered, trying to release herself from his grip. "I'll ask you again. Which one of you is Dr. Briefs?"_

_Bulma knew they were looking for her father…but why? What could Frieza possibly want with her dad? If her father was taken Frieza would surely kill him. They probably wanted to kill all of the males because they were defending the Earth. What would become of her and her mother though? Bulma knew the alien was getting more irritated by the second with no answers. She knew she would infinitely regret this, but she would rather it be her than her parents._

"_I'm Dr. Briefs." She said quietly._

_The alien dropped her mother to the floor. Bunny cried out as she hit her head on the firm ground. "What was that, young one?"_

_Bulma turned her head up to stare at the alien with fierce eyes, "I am Dr. Briefs." _

"_Excellent. You'll be coming with me." He smirked evilly and wrapped his hand around Bulma's wrist, dragging her away from her parents. _

"_Bulma, no! What have you done?" Dr. Briefs yelled._

_Bulma's eyes watered as she cried silent tears, "I'm sorry, daddy…I'm doing this to protect you and mom." _

_The alien holding her cackled, "Save them? There will be none of that." In a blinding flash, he fired a blast of ki from his palm and struck her parents dead on. _

"_NO!" Bulma screamed, trying to get the murderer's hand off of her wrist, desperately trying to reach her parents. _

_The alien's grip did not falter as he continued pulling her along. "Don't bother. They've been incinerated." They kept going along the halls, returning from whence they came. They exited the house entirely and Bulma gasped in shock of what used to be her neighborhood. There was a huge crater in the ground; all of the houses save for hers were obliterated. There was no debris left behind. Only dirt and earth were there in the destruction. People were yelling, crying for help and begging for mercy from their attackers. Screams that Bulma heard were quickly extinguished as soon as they were heard. _

_Bulma's tears kept falling as they took her aboard a ship and threw handcuffs on her. She couldn't believe her parents were gone. All of their wisdom and everything they had taught her would have to live on in Bulma's memory. She sobbed even harder when she realized the only tangible object she had to remember them by was a pair of diamond earrings they had purchased her in honor of her thirteenth birthday. They told her it was to symbolize her growing up and becoming a woman. They would never see her grow a day older to her dismay. Bulma touched her earrings sadly in memoriam. _

_I love you, mom and dad. I won't ever forget you. _

Bulma's thoughts were broken into when the alien who had killed her parents shook her roughly. "Hey! Snap out of it. We're here."

"Where is here?" Bulma asked quietly, looking around at her surroundings. She was still on the ship they put her on, but the exit was blocked by the alien.

"Here is where you'll be staying, little human."

He stepped aside to reveal the outside of the ship. There were words in a foreign language written on the top of a building before her. Bulma didn't need a translator to know where she was though. There were turrets of lookout stations where many soldiers stood, watching over the entrance of the building. He pushed her up off onto her feet and nudging her along. They walked into the building and Bulma's worst fear came true. There were many soldiers walking around the building guiding other handcuffed prisoners.

One soldier came to their side, addressing them. "Is this the one we were looking for?"

The alien that policed her quickly bowed slightly in respect, "Yes, Zarbon. This is Dr. Briefs."

Zarbon was undeniably attractive to Bulma, but she knew it would not be wise to cultivate feelings. He was one of Frieza's henchmen after all. Zarbon was light green skinned with an emerald shade of long flowing hair. He wore the same armor as everyone else, but personalized it with pink stockings.

Zarbon looked her up and down, grinning in approval. "Well, she is a bit young…isn't she? I thought this Dr. Briefs was supposed to be a world renowned inventor." He paused and ignored his previous statement. Young or not, she was part of the Briefs family which meant she was to know at least something useful.

"Nevertheless, she is quite attractive. If Lord Frieza doesn't want her, perhaps he'll give her to me." He chuckled.

Bulma gulped, leaning away from Zarbon. He noticed and laughed again. "I'll take it from here, Hertue."

Hertue nodded, bowed once more and turned on his heel, leaving Bulma in Zarbon's hands. Bulma didn't want to be alone with this man, she'd rather be with Hertue…at least he didn't hit on her. "Um…so where are we going?"

"To your cell. Where else would I be taking you?" Zarbon sneered.

He pushed her into motion as Bulma remembered to move her legs. They traveled down the halls for what seemed like hours in complete silence. Bulma kept her eyes on the floor but she knew that Zarbon would sneak peeks at her breasts every few seconds. She subconsciously pulled up her tube top tank, covering her chest more. Bulma was getting concerned when she noticed that he was leading her away from all of the other cells to an isolated area. Zarbon stopped at the end of a hallway where a large door with the cell number 732. It was so quiet in this hall; it was almost as if the walls in this part of the prison were sound proof.

"Why is my cell isolated from everyone else? I haven't done anything wrong…" Bulma questioned curiously.

Zarbon took out a key and removed her handcuffs, "No, but your cell mate is a trouble maker to Lord Frieza and likes to make things interesting."

"Interesting? What do you mean by that?" Bulma rubbed her wrists, trying to relieve the pain from the handcuffs. She didn't think of running away. She didn't want to know what Zarbon would do if she ran. Or rather what Frieza would do.

Zarbon smirked and opened the door to her cell, "Why don't you ask your cell mate. I'm sure he'll tell you." With that, Zarbon pushed her into the cell and slammed the door shut.

Bulma pounded on the door, yelling at Zarbon. She gave up after a few moments, leaning against the door. She sighed and slowly slid down and sat down on the floor. It was only then when she realized there was another person in the room.

He was sitting in a corner of the room with his back to her. His black hair was swept up into a flame shape and from this position that was all she could see about his appearance. The man sat in silence, with his hands together in a silent mantra. Unfortunately, Bulma didn't see that part as she spoke to him. "I guess we're going to be cell mates. I'm-"

The man cut her off in a harsh manner, "Be quiet! Can't you tell I'm meditating?"

Bulma frowned, putting her hands on her hips as she stood up and strode over to him, "Hey! I was just trying to be polite, seeing as we're going to be here for awhile."

The man growled low and stood up, facing her. "I don't need any of your politeness. As far as I'm concerned you are just another cell mate to me."

Bulma furrowed her brow as she held her ground, staring at the male before her. He was about her height, only a few inches taller. This man, as she thought, was just barely a man. He seemed to be maybe a year older than her. He had a couple bangs of his hair falling over his forehead. His eyes were fiercely glaring at her, obsidian orbs that were like a black hole she got lost in. His nose was normal, so she didn't look over that too much. His lips were placed in a firm snarl. Bulma's eyes trailed down to his clothing. He wore a pair of black training shorts and shirt, while his feet were bare. There was also this brown belt wrapped around his waist. That was a little strange. What was more, she didn't see it earlier, but this man was extremely muscular. His massive biceps and calves were exposed, revealing numerous painful scars and burn marks. Bulma nearly reached out and manuvered her palms across them in curiosity when he spoke again.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to continue gawking at me?" He growled once more.

Bulma mentally slapped herself for gazing too long. She had a habit of doing that. "Sorry. I guess. What's your name?"

"It's not important."

"Well…I'm guessing you don't care, but my name is Bulma."

The man rolled his eyes, "Yes, you're right. I don't care. What I do care about is getting stronger so I can get the hell out of here. You'd better not hold me back, woman."

"My name is Bulma!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, what do you think of my new fic? I was originally going to make the first chapter solely the beginning and Bulma's flashback, but I decided to keep going and make it longer. So this is pretty much just the intro, things will pick up next chapter. Let me know what you think! I really don't like the title I gave this story, so please; new story title suggestions would be fantastic :) Please review and all that good stuff :)**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm welcoming flames in this story. I'm new to writing DragonBall Z stories and I'd like to make sure it's done right. So please, all suggestions, pointers, advice is welcomed. This story is AU; it takes place before any of the DBZ events. So that means that the Saiyan saga never happened, neither did the Frieza saga. **

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

**preciousjade76- Haha, I'd love to tell you now, but you'll find out in this chapter. **

**loraven888- First I want to say thank you for your advice. I'm new to writing it, I've been a DBZ fan for a few years now but I've been caught up in writing other stories that I'm just now getting to DBZ. Honestly, I don't think the summary is the same as KimiruMai's **_**And So the Angels Cry**_**, I'll admit that the first chapter is similar. But beside that, my story is definitely not going to be the same. I also never said that the prison was on the Moon. The prison they are in is in no particular area. I have a certain way of revealing parts of the plot and setting, that's just how I am. **_**If you noticed during Bulma's flashback I mentioned one of Dr. Briefs inventions was a gravity simulator, *hint hint foreshadowing!***_**. Seriously although I love her story to death I am not about to plagiarize it and take it as my own. I'm in college. I know better. Oh, believe me I've only just begun getting into Bulma's fiery personality and Vegeta's surliness. But again, thank you for your help, I really appreciate it. **

**Apologizes for the really long Author's Note, I just really needed to get that out into the field before someone else mentions that. I have shortened my rant...It used to be twice as long, but I felt it was a little excessive haha. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Listen to me, puny helpless Earthling. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to know anything about you. I could give a shit less about your name. Now shut up so I can train since you are clearly no help to me!" The man yelled, glaring at her. He walked to the other side of the cell which was about a 20x20 circular room. He began to punch and kick at the air ferociously.

Bulma furrowed her brow; she was not going to give up. If they were to stay in this cell together they needed to know more about each other. At least Bulma did. Being a scientist she always wanted to discover everything…whether or not he wanted to. "I'll ask you again. What is your name? Unless you'd like me to refer to you as something else…'Jack-ass', perhaps?"

He turned to face her with a fiery gaze, but never stopped throwing attacks. "Vegeta."

Bulma was thrilled he actually complied with her question, "Vegeta? That's your name? That's a strange name."

"My name is not strange! If anything, your name is strange, woman. I am named after my father, King Vegeta." He snapped at her, stopping his training and stepped closer, pushing Bulma up against the walls.

Bulma showed no fear and stood her ground, leaning up against the wall. She was about to make a remark, but she realized an important fact. "Wait. Did you say 'King Vegeta'?"

"Yes…my father is the King. Which means in case you hadn't noticed, that means I am the Prince." He stated arrogantly.

Bulma was shocked at the fact that Vegeta was a prince and that he assumed she was stupid. She was a freaking genius! How dare he call her stupid! She had never seen a prince before though. She wanted to ask Vegeta millions of questions but she knew she was already pushing the limit. But…a few more couldn't hurt.

"How old are you? I'm eighteen."

"I am also eighteen. I will be nineteen in a few months." He stated, void of any emotion as he took a step back.

"Wow! We're practically the same age!" She could have sworn he would have been older than that. "So what are you the prince of? What's your race?"

Vegeta's face fell into a brief moment of despair, but quickly reverted back to his stoic emotionless one. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans. Our planet, Vegeta-sei was in the sector SSJ583."

"A Saiyan, huh. Wait…you said 'was'?"

Vegeta's hands clenched and unclenched angrily, "Frieza destroyed my planet."

Bulma's chest tightened. He had been through the same events as her. Earth had been blown to tiny pieces once she was aboard the ship. She assumed his planet had received the same fate.

"I'm sorry. Frieza destroyed my planet, too." She said sadly, thinking of her parents. She fought back her tears, not wanting Vegeta to see her weakness. He already thought she was useless.

"I will get revenge on Frieza. He will pay for what he has done to my people. I'll obliterate that bastard lizard!" Vegeta scowled, glaring at her.

Bulma knew his glaring at the moment wasn't necessarily directed at her. She could feel his pain and agony that he was going through, but Bulma was only the heiress to Capsule Corporation. Vegeta was supposed to be the ruler of his world. He was supposed to protect his people, whether he was king or not yet.

_He must feel like such a failure…All Vegeta has left of his heritage is his Saiyan royal title and his Saiyan pride. _

When Vegeta simply stared at her, she knew that their conversation was over. Bulma slumped down on the floor, nestling her head in her crossed arms.

Vegeta unclenched his hands for the final time. He glanced at them, seeing his blood on his bronze palms where his fingers dug into the skin. He ignored the liquid and wiped it on his shirt. It was already blood-stained enough; it was not like it would matter. Vegeta stepped back to where he had been practicing and continued where he left off. Vegeta's frown deepened as he thought of the woman. Who the hell did she think she was, addressing him in that manner! It was improper! She talked as if he wasn't a prince. He should have put her in her place. Then she'd learn to show her superiors respect. Her eyes never looked anywhere else when she spoke to him. He azure eyes were locked on his obsidian ones. He had seen blue eyes before, it was uncommon in Saiyans but it did happen. Her eyes were unlike anything he'd seen. What made her more absurd was her hair. That too was blue. A shade of aquamarine. It was shoulder length that flowed behind her back and covered a part of her chest. Vegeta's mind trailed to other things and he had to remind himself she was there and a human. He refocused and continued his training.

Bulma checked her watch for the tenth time in the past minute. Ugh! It was still the same time when she last looked. She periodically kept track of the hour. If the space prison they were in didn't affect the watch, it had been about a week since Bulma was captured and brought to the floating prison. Every day the guards would bring two bowls of slop, once in the morning and once at night. They were given a cup full of water with both meals, but around lunchtime they brought only the water. Vegeta ate his without second thoughts, but he always seemed to be still hungry. Whenever Bulma glanced at her bowl of crap she would always hesitate when Vegeta stared at it hungrily. She wanted to give him some of hers, but she knew she needed it just as badly. She choked it down every time, coughing and hacking at the terrible taste.

In the week that she arrived, Bulma and Vegeta didn't exchange more words since the conversation concerning his planet. Vegeta would train non-stop, pausing only to eat, bathroom breaks and when he collapsed in exhaustion. When he awoke, he would immediately begin to train again until the guards came by to wake them. Bulma wrinkled her nose more frequently than she ever had before since Vegeta's constant working out smelled up their cell. She eventually got used to it, barely noticing it at times.

Bathroom breaks were three times a day, when you woke up by the guards, lunchtime and before the guards told you to go to sleep. They handcuffed you and led the way to the restrooms. Thankfully, Bulma always had a female guard watch her do her business. She knew it was the same for Vegeta. Male guards would stick their noses in the bathrooms, trying to sneak peeks. The female guards never seemed to notice.

It was the beginning of a new week and Bulma realized that she was about to get her monthly gift. She really hoped Vegeta wouldn't notice her flailing around in pain. Bulma wanted to ask one of the female guards if they could accustom to her need. Bathroom time rolled around and when she and Vegeta were led away, she asked her guard an awkward question.

"Um…I know this is completely out of nowhere, but I'm about to get my monthly menstruation cycle…"

The guard who handled her was taken aback, "Uh…what?"

Bulma sighed. Could this be more awkward? "I'm about to get my…you know…in a few days…" She desperately hoped her guard would catch on.

"Uh…oh! You mean your…_oh_…" She trailed off in realization.

Bulma stifled a laugh at her response, "Yeah. _That_. So is there anything that I can use here?"

Her escort nodded, "I can't get it for you right now, but I'll bring it during the next restroom break."

"Thank you, thank you!" Bulma nearly jumped up and down happily. "I'm Bulma, by the way."

"I'm Ki'ilina. I know who you are, Bulma. I've been your escort for a week now. I must remind you though. We cannot show signs of being comrades…Frieza will punish us both."

"I know…It's just nice to know not all of Frieza's henchmen aren't evil or sadistic." Bulma flashed a smile. It felt so strange to her, smiling. She hadn't smiled in a long time.

Ki'ilina gave a tiny smile back. Ki'ilina was mostly red-skinned. The center of her body was a deep crimson and then as it expanded over her skin it began to lighten, and then her wrists and ankles were a shade of orange. It reminded Bulma of sunrises and sunsets. Her hair was jet-black with orange highlights and flowed down her back, stopping at her rear. Ki'ilina's eyes were like humans, but the irises were a vibrant yellow. Her hands were clawed and dangerous. Ki'ilina was about six feet and two inches, towering over Bulma. Her legs were the longest part of her body as she had a short torso compared to her legs. She wore the armor that all of Frieza's henchmen wore but added black stockings on her legs like Zarbon. Ki'ilina wasn't overtly muscular, but she was toned. Bulma self-consciously looked at her arms…man she was scrawny. Ki'ilina was like an alien Amazonian woman.

Bulma was about to ask her new acquaintance more questions but Ki'ilina cut her off, "We need to return you to your cell. Time restrictions as you know." Ki'ilina put Bulma's handcuffs back on her wrists.

"Stupid time restrictions…" Bulma muttered and followed Ki'ilina back to her cell.

"What is it like having the Prince of Saiyans as your cell mate?" Ki'ilina asked quietly.

The aquamarine haired human was surprised as she thought they would walk in silence. Bulma frowned though, thinking of Vegeta. "Uh…well…I can't really say much. He hasn't told me much about himself…just that he's the prince and Frieza destroyed his planet. He's turning nineteen in a few months. He loves to train and work out. God, I swear he never stops! All he thinks about is getting stronger so he can defeat Frieza and extract his revenge."

"Well who wouldn't?" Ki'ilina stared at Bulma seriously.

"That reminds me…how did you get here?"

Ki'ilina sighed and averted her gaze to the ground, "I am from a race called the Trexilia. Our people lived on the Planet Trexy in sector KTT291. My people were not warriors like the Saiyans, but we did have an army. We were simple. We never wanted to get involved with Frieza and his world domination plans."

"What happened?"

"Frieza attacked my planet. Much in the way he did with Earth. Males were drafted into his army if they were powerful enough. If they weren't they were killed. Females were killed unless they were also fighters or if they were useful in some way."

"Useful?"

Ki'ilina's frown deepened, "Sent to the slave quarters. My mother and sister are there. But since I am a fighter, I am a soldier. As much as I would rather be with my family, I do not want to be one of Frieza's whores."

Bulma placed her hand on Ki'ilina's arm comfortingly, "I'm sorry…Frieza is terrible…he needs to pay for all of this. And he will." Ki'ilina looked at Bulma. Her face was full of determined emotion. She knew Bulma was not kidding with her statement. She wished she was as strong-willed as Bulma. "We're going to get out of here. We're going to make Frieza pay and then we're leaving this fucking place and blowing it the fuck up. You, me, your mother and sister, and even Vegeta...We're all getting out. I swear on it."

Ki'ilina nodded silently and stopped as they approached cell number 732. She opened the door and removed Bulma's handcuffs. "When we have the next bathroom break I'll bring the items you need, Bulma."

Bulma was about to step in the cell when Ki'ilina pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Since you'll be spending a lot of time with him and we'll definitely need his help to beat Frieza, you should probably get friendly with Prince Vegeta. If you know what I mean." Ki'ilina winked flirtatiously.

"What? Ki'ilina!" Bulma said in a harsh whisper.

"Bye, Bulma!" Ki'ilina laughed quietly and shut the door in Bulma's face, leaving her with Vegeta.

Bulma stood there in shock. Ki'ilina actually suggested she…do things with Vegeta! She must have been insane! Bulma could barely get Vegeta to talk to her, how the hell was she supposed to get 'friendly' with him? This was going to take more effort than she wanted to put forth. Sure, he was attractive…there was no denying that. But arrogant jerk wasn't exactly Bulma's type.

"You were gone for a longer time than usual."

Bulma whipped around to see Vegeta glancing at her as he sat on the floor, one leg propped up and an arm draped across that leg. He was sweating profusely hinting that he had either finished for now, or he was taking a break.

"Yeah, maybe I was. What's it to you, buddy? I can take long bathroom breaks if I want to!" Bulma snapped.

_Oh, God, there's my bitchiness. He's bound to notice that. _

"I was merely stating a fact. I did not want a rant, woman." His voice was suddenly closer to her than it was before. Bulma turned her neck to see Vegeta there glaring at her.

"Wha? What the hell? How did you do that?"

"I'm a Saiyan. I'm naturally fast. Of course you are a human, so you're naturally slow." He smirked.

"Excuse me? I am not slow! I just…"

Bulma couldn't find a good comeback before Vegeta cut her off, "You smell funny. Did the lizard allow you a shower?"

Bulma quirked an eyebrow and then gasped, blushing as she realized what he was smelling. "Um…no. I bumped into another prisoner…you probably smell her." She smiled innocently, desperately trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Hn. Either way, you smell." Vegeta turned and walked back to his space sitting back down.

Bulma's eye twitched, "Excuse me? I do not smell! I smell freaking fantastic! I-I smell like…" She paused and sniffed her pits secretly. Oh, wow. She did smell. And that wasn't the menstrual cycle talking. Damnit, she was supposed to smell like strawberries!

Vegeta stared at her amusedly, waiting for her to finish her response. Bulma glared back at him. She sighed, deciding the matter was best left to end there. She slumped down against the wall across from Vegeta, plopping her butt on the ground. Their eyes met briefly as they had a staring contest. Bulma felt her eyes twitching as they itched to close. Vegeta didn't seem to be struggling at all. He was probably using his Saiyan speedy reflexes to blink fast so she couldn't see. The bluenette had to tear her eyes away from Vegeta and glanced at the ceiling, blinking rapidly to get fluids back her eyeball. She snuck a look at Vegeta quickly, and saw he was smirking at her again. He watched her like a hawk.

They continued their silence until it was bathroom breaks before lights out. Ki'ilina had brought the products that Bulma needed as promised. That was a relief. Hopefully she'd stop smelling now. As Ki'ilina was returning Bulma to her cell she asked how the situation with Vegeta was, winking again. Bulma playfully slapped Ki'ilina on the arm and bid her goodnight.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Bulma woke with a start. She heard the door to their cell open and lifted her head to see what was going on. A shadow came into her view, standing over her.

"Get up."

Bulma's eyes came into focus to see Zarbon. Crap. What did he want?

"Why? It's not time for bathroom breaks…" Bulma questioned him, sitting up.

"Lord Frieza wishes to meet the legendary Dr. Briefs." He grabbed her wrists forcefully, placing the familiar handcuffs on them. He dragged her toward the door. Bulma tried to resist his tug and heard shuffling in the corner. Vegeta was waking up. She wanted to call out to him for help, but it wasn't like he could do anything.

Zarbon walked her out of the cell, and down numerous hallways. After a few moments, they arrived at a new hall with an immense door at the end of it. Zarbon knocked on the door silently. The door opened, revealing a control room and a chair in the center of it. In the chair sat a white being with a long tail. Bulma immediately felt fearful for her life.

Frieza.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So how was my second chapter? I hope I answered all current questions. I also hope that no one else thinks my story is still like **_**And So the Angels Cry**_**, because it really isn't. Did you like my OC Ki'ilina? Oh, by the way it's pronounced key-ee-leena. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As for which form Frieza is in, he's in his fourth form. I've actually read a few places that his fourth form is his base form and the others are to suppress it. So, that being said, Frieza is going to be in that form for the duration of this story. The beginning of this chapter is a dark one but the mood lightens after the middle of the chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews and support :) I hope to keep your expectations high!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OC Ki'ilina. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bulma froze in place. She had been going into this without any thought at all, but now that she was here, she was about to meet Frieza. The self proclaimed ruler of the universe who had destroyed countless planets and billions of people. Frieza had caused so much pain and destruction. The tyrant had indirectly killed her parents but nonetheless was the reason for it. Bulma's hands clenched together. This was the being she'd sworn to Ki'ilina that they would all eliminate.

Frieza's chair slowly swiveled and faced Bulma. Frieza's skin was a pure, solid-white. There were purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. Frieza rose from the chair and stood before them. Bulma had to stifle a laugh and stop a tiny smile that almost formed on her lips; Frieza was shorter than she was. Bulma herself was five and a half feet, and Vegeta was slightly shorter than her. Of course, he'd never admit to that.

His tail lolled around behind him as he took in Bulma's appearance. His crimson eyes pierced through her azure ones. Bulma shivered and her body began to shake in fear. She had never been one to learn to fight, but her friends on Earth showed her how to detect ki. Bulma didn't need to try and sense Frieza's ki, it was that powerful. That plan of escaping she had…didn't seem to be possible now.

Frieza's eyes continued to roam over her body appreciatively. She wanted to give him a look of disgust, but she feared his response.

Frieza finally spoke in an eloquent voice, "So, Zarbon this is Dr. Briefs, I presume?"

Zarbon knelt to the ground on one knee respectfully. He kept his hold on Bulma while doing so. "Yes, Lord Frieza. This is she. Quite the specimen, isn't she?"

"Indeed, she is. A bit young though…don't you think?" He gazed at Bulma with scrutiny now.

"Yes, my lord. But she is a genius; I don't think that age would matter." Zarbon stood at his normal height again, pulling Bulma with him.

"How is my favorite prisoner, Zarbon?" Frieza's lips formed into a disturbing smile.

"He's doing no different than before. He still trains constantly, no change since we put her in the cell with him. They talk, but not much."

Bulma quietly listened to their conversation as they continued to talk.

_My_ _favorite prisoner? Trains constantly? Why does that sound like Veg- Oh…my god! Why would Frieza call Vegeta his favorite prisoner…is it because he gives Frieza trouble? Or is there some underlying reason? Either way Vegeta's got some explaining to do when I get back! _

Bulma came out of her thoughts to see that Frieza and Zarbon had stopped talking and were both staring at her.

Frieza chuckled, "It seems she zoned out, Zarbon."

"Yes, my lord it appears she did. How silly of her." The green skinned alien smirked down at her.

"Well, I have no further need for you at this moment Zarbon. I must speak with Dr. Briefs in private and then I will have you take her back to her cell."

Zarbon nodded, "In about how long will you require me, my lord?"

"Not long, proving she is no trouble." Frieza replied simply, but Bulma knew there was a hidden meaning to that.

"Yes, sir. I shall return shortly." Zarbon turned and with a swish of the doors exited the room.

Bulma shuddered again. She was alone in a room with a malicious tyrant who cared of nothing but destroying people's lives. She mentally calmed herself. She must not lose her temper. Bulma was hot-headed and she never went down without a fight unless she knew it was not worth it. Here and now? Arguing was not worth it. No matter the satisfaction she got from showing up the dictator.

Frieza glanced at Bulma for what seemed like the longest time. She avoided his gaze but she knew it was upon her. The desire she had to be back in her cell with the arrogant prince was overwhelming. She just wanted to go back to sitting in her silence while Vegeta trained non-stop. She sighed lightly, the sooner she asked what he wanted the sooner she could more than likely leave.

Bulma lifted her head to Frieza and spoke confidently. "What is it that you wanted to speak about with me?"

Frieza frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear a formal title in there. Are you talking to the ground or the windows?" He gave her a serious gaze even as he toyed with her.

Bulma's temper nearly flared to the surface. He was playing with her! Was he serious? This was ridiculous.

Bulma growled low and sucked up her pride, degrading herself to his stupid game, "My apologies, Lord Frieza."

The tyrant smirked seeing he won his way. He always won. "Much better, my dear. You were saying?"

"As I was saying, Lord Frieza…" She struggled to get the words off her tongue. "Why did you need to speak with me?"

Frieza turned on his heel and strode over to the large window in the room. He looked out at the empty space, his arms folded. "I have a need for new weapons, Dr. Briefs. It seems the ones that are currently constructed are not adequate enough and I require new ones."

Bulma's eyes narrowed, she didn't like where this was going. "What service can I give you, sir? I don't make weapons. I make capsules. They fit large things into smaller devices that you can carry around with ease."

"I am well aware of that, and being a scientist you can create things. I would like for you to design some things that assist my armies in battle."

"Assist in what way?"

Frieza's tail thumped on the floor as he was in thought. He faced her once more, and then quickly phased to her side. Bulma jumped in surprise, stepping back. Frieza was thoroughly enjoying her responses to him. Before she knew it, Frieza had bumped her into the wall with nowhere to go. Bulma trembled as she had absolutely no way of defending herself. She could feel his breath on her and his scent. She nearly hurled as it invaded her nostrils, it was worse than Vegeta's sweaty self. At least she had gotten used to that. Frieza had placed his palms on the walls on both sides of her. He leaned in close, breathing in her sweet scent. It was taking every inch of resistance in his body to not take her in this instant.

"I'll let you figure that one out." He sneered as he moved his head from her neck.

Bulma's eyes were filling with tears of fear. She couldn't let him see her tears. She refused. She pushed them back, shaking her head to clear her frightful thoughts.

"Where am I to construct the things you request of me, Lord Frieza?"

Frieza stared at her thoughtfully, "I will have Ki'ilina take you from your cell to the laboratory. You will work in there from nine to six and then you will return to your cell for the night. You will do this every day until I am satisfied. You start tomorrow. I expect fantastic work from you, Dr. Briefs."

Bulma nodded without a word as Frieza commanded Zarbon back into the room. Zarbon said nothing to Bulma as they walked to her cell. Bulma held herself protectively. First Zarbon had come on to her, and then Frieza took it one step further. She shuddered, remembering his icy touch. Bulma desperately wanted a shower to be rid of the feeling. It seemed like every male desired her. All of them except for Vegeta. She pondered for a moment over why. She decided she'd ask him among other things.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Soon they arrived at cell 732 and Zarbon opened the door, shoving Bulma inside. To Bulma's and Vegeta's surprise, Zarbon stepped into the cell.

Vegeta momentarily stopped his training to question Zarbon, "Did you need something?"

Zarbon grinned wickedly, "Not really…just wondering why you haven't taken an interest in this gorgeous young lady."

He pulled Bulma close in a swift move. Bulma struggled in his grasp, kicking at him. Zarbon showed no signs of faltering, so Bulma resorted to biting his arm. "Ow! You little wench!" He yelled in shock.

Bulma continued to try and release herself, "Let me go!"

"Absolutely not. I've other plans."

Zarbon tightened his grip in one arm and used the other to snake around and grab one of Bulma's breasts roughly. He fondled her as she cried out in protest, her struggles increased from before. Bulma could feel his erection poking her in her back. She saw Vegeta standing, watching with no emotion. Zarbon continued his assault and tossed Bulma to the ground seconds later. She landed with a pained moan, falling into a crumpled heap.

"The rest of you will be mine, I guarantee it." Zarbon smirked and left the room.

Bulma lay on the floor in disbelief. Frieza had invaded her personal bubble, leading her to believe that fiasco was more than certainly not over, and now Zarbon groped her breasts in front of Vegeta. Speaking of Vegeta, that arrogant dick had just stood there while Zarbon assaulted her! The room was silent for a half hour before Bulma sat up.

"Are you alright?"

Bulma glared at Vegeta. He had just watched that go down and he had the audacity to ask if she was okay! Vegeta's face was still stoic.

"No I'm not fucking okay! I was just fucking groped by Zarbon! Do I look like I'm okay? What's more is that you just stood there while I was terrified out of my mind!"

Vegeta glared back at her, "And just what would you have liked me to do?"

"You could have stopped him! You could have fought him!"

"I could do nothing! Because in case you haven't noticed, Zarbon carries a baton on his waist. It's used for unruly prisoners. If it is used, it will knock you out for a day. If I get knocked out, that is a day not spent training! It's a day wasted!" He spat at her.

Bulma gaped at Vegeta. Was he serious? He would rather sit and watch her get raped to not lose a day of training?

"You're unbelievable!" Bulma shrieked.

"I'm getting out of here."

Bulma fumed as Vegeta began his training once more. Why were all the men on this stupid prison assholes?

Vegeta got down on the ground in the push-ups position. He started doing his endless push-ups while Bulma glared at him hatefully. Bulma quickly decided that her efforts disliking Vegeta were not well spent and thought of some designs for Frieza's army. She'd come up with a few ideas that she would plan out tomorrow. After another half hour, Vegeta interrupted her thoughts.

"Get on my back."

Bulma stared at him in alarm, "…what?"

"Get on my back." He repeated gruffly.

"Why…"

"Because your added weight will make it more difficult for me to do these."

For a second, Bulma was almost angry that he had talked about her weight, but she realized that was not what he meant. She slowly treaded over to Vegeta and stood before him.

"Well, are you going to do it or not? The faster you do it the stronger I get." He growled while still doing his exercises.

Bulma sighed and carefully stepped onto Vegeta's back, sitting on the center of it. Even as she was on his back, she saw it was no difference in difficulty to him. Every time Vegeta went up and down with his push-ups she felt his defined muscles move beneath her. "What do you mean 'the stronger I get?'"?

"My planet had a naturally higher gravity than Earth's and of this space station. To me, this is almost like walking on air."

Bulma put her finger to her jaw thoughtfully. "Higher gravity, huh?" A vision of her father's gravity simulator flashed into her mind, sparking an idea.

"What did Frieza want?" He said flatly.

"He wanted me to make new weaponry for his army. This is actually really good. My father had an invention that could make gravity more intense, but he could never complete it. If I can make a smaller device in the laboratory here…I could let you use it, since it seems to me that higher gravity makes you stronger."

Vegeta stopped his push-ups briefly as he took in this information. "If you can do it without getting caught, create this device as soon as possible." He then resumed his training.

"Sure thing." Bulma stared at the ceiling, looking into the space around them, thinking of ideas for the gravity device for Vegeta and what she would make for Frieza. Something caught her eye, in the corner of the room.

She glanced at it curiously. It was a bed. There in plain sight. It hadn't been there before.

"Vegeta why is there a bed in the room?"

"Frieza put it in here. He had guards place it inside while you were gone."

"But why?" She gently got off Vegeta's back and stepped over to it cautiously. It could be riddled with traps to kill them. She inspected it quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Vegeta observed her poking around.

"How do you know? Did you already check it out?"

"It's not the first time I've seen Frieza do this."

Bulma furrowed her brows, "Huh? Vegeta exactly how long have you been here to know that?"

Vegeta sighed; he really did not like giving background stories. Especially not his. "I was eight when Frieza destroyed Vegeta-sei. Frieza always tells me he killed my father but I refuse to believe it. I know my father is alive. When I was a child, I was weak-minded and oblivious. Frieza thought it would do me some good, and enlisted me into his army where I was a diligent soldier for seven years. As all Saiyans do, I enjoyed killing. But to the extent that Frieza wanted was too much. I rebelled from his army when I was fifteen. Frieza was pissed of course, so he decided to place me here. I have been here for three years."

Bulma frowned. Vegeta's life was full of so much torture and turmoil. "Three years?"

"Three years. When I was first put into this cell, Frieza had a female prisoner situated with me. She was terrified of me, when I told her of my past. It irritated me to no end so I killed her. The next day, I had a new cell mate. This continued with each cell mate. She was annoying, she was useless, she was hideous, she obsessed over me. It was all the same, and they all died or were transferred to a different cell."

"How many cell mates have you had?"

"You are my twenty-first cell mate. You should be proud to have lasted this long. The past ones lasted hours. Some lasted a day. Others lasted a few days. One even managed to last a few months. Quite a feat it was but I realized she was a man in disguise."

"Wow…okay…well what's the deal with the bed though?" Bulma's curiosity was still pushing at the question at hand.

"I'm not sure myself, but I have this theory that Frieza thinks I will find one of them attractive, mate with her, and then collaborate with her to try and escape. I'm not positive. But knowing Frieza and his sick mind…" He trailed off.

"Have you tried that?"

Vegeta scowled, "Of course I have! Not the attractive or mating part, but the escaping yes. Like I said before some were useless or didn't have the heart to try. Frieza seems to think it is a game every time I try to escape."

"When was the last time you attempted escaping?"

"A few months."

"Well when I finish my device for you and you train some more, in about a few months we're getting out of here."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hours had passed and the guards eventually brought them their meals for dinner. Vegeta finished his speedily as usual, eyeing Bulma's. Bulma insisted that he have hers since he was clearly still hungry and he needed the energy for training. Vegeta declined saying that she would need it tomorrow for brain stimulation. Bulma reluctantly gave in and ate her slop.

Soon it was bed time and the question of who got the bed came to rise.

"Vegeta seriously, sleep on the bed. We can alternate. You use it one night and me the next."

"No."

"You've been sleeping on the ground for three years! Your back must be in terrible shape!"

"It's fine. Get on the bed and go to sleep."

"What if we shared the bed? You on one side me on the other?"

Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets, "Absolutely not!"

Bulma was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't he sleep on the bed? Sure it wouldn't be comfortable if they both slept on it at the same time but what the hell? She knew she smelled but it wasn't nearly as bad as he did, or Frieza for that matter. Or maybe…

Bulma grinned slyly, "What? Have you never shared a bed with a woman before?"

Vegeta growled, "You are crossing dangerous territory, woman."

"Why? What's the matter? Don't want to talk about intimacy? I'm perfectly fine with it!"

"Yes, I have shared a bed with a woman. Now be quiet!"

Bulma smiled, satisfied with her answer and plopped onto the bed. "So then come join me. I'm not going to bite." She winked.

Vegeta decided that she would not stop until he sat on the bed with her. It was clear to him that she was not trying to initiate sexual interactions. Vegeta grunted, phasing onto the bed, shocking Bulma. Thinking of something, he got up from the bed again and pushed it against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"You will sleep facing the wall. I will sleep facing the door. If Zarbon sneaks inside while we are asleep I want to be aware of it. He will have to reach over me to get to you. I will feel his ki and stop him."

Bulma smiled, he was trying to protect her. She didn't know what prompted this change in him but it nice to see another side of Vegeta.

Vegeta positioned himself on the bed again, slinking down to a sleeping pose. He had his back to Bulma. The funny looking belt that was wrapped around his waist was in clear view now, and Bulma was even more curious than before to find out about it. She reached out to touch it, but she realized Vegeta would probably get angry over her touching him. She opened her mouth to speak, but then also noticed Vegeta was already asleep. She peered over his shoulder to glance at his face. It was completely relaxed, no form or any kind of emotion on his face. Bulma smiled seeing his face in such a calm way, it was normally scrunched up in anger or concentrated on training.

Bulma lay down on the bed, facing the wall as Vegeta told her. Her back kept pushing against Vegeta's and it bothered her. She tried to push him closer to the edge and he grunted in his sleep. She looked over his shoulder again and noticed he was already as far as he could get without falling off the bed. Bulma moaned in annoyance and decided to let it be. She faced the wall again and lay there in silence. Moments later she found herself falling into a peaceful slumber.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So, not gonna lie or brag but…I wrote this entire chapter today starting from when I woke up at 9am eastern time…and it is just past 1pm XD. Fastest chapter I've ever written! Did I portray Frieza right? I find it difficult to write about a sadistic tyrant…however I can write perfectly fine about an invincible murdering man (Michael Myers.) XD Let me know what you thought I love me some reviews! :)**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been having some problems with my laptop and I don't have time to take it to the shop *sigh*. My dad says I must have downloaded some virus, but he did a scan of my computer and there was nothing there…so I don't know. The laptop is only a couple years old too. **

_**WhatTheFridge- You made my day when I read that review, truly you did. I really hope I keep your expectations high :)**_

_**smalsa- Thank you! :) **_

_**sofy2011- Here you go, update like you asked :D**_

_**wow- Thank you :D **_

**It's great to hear that my writing is good XD You all should have seen my very first FanFictions…oh lawd. I used chat speak and all that newbie stuff haha XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OC Ki'ilina. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning Bulma yawned and stretched like a cat. Her arm knocked into a hard surface and she cried out in shock. She turned to look at what she had hit. Vegeta. Bulma blushed, remembering how she had coaxed him into laying on the bed with her. Nothing had happened of course, but she was embarrassed that she winked at him. She had practically flirted with Vegeta. She glanced at Vegeta's face to see if he had awoken from her striking him on accident. He was still peacefully asleep. The furry thing that was wrapped around his waist came back into her interest. Vegeta seemed to be in a deep sleep…she couldn't possibly wake him up if she just touched it…

Bulma's hand reached out to touch it. Closer and closer her hand went. It made contact. The object was unbelievably soft as Bulma's curiosity increased. She trailed her hands across it in amazement, rubbing and feeling the surface. Bulma's hand grasped around it lightly and she was shocked to feel it rising and falling in her hold. It was alive! Bulma's senses to do experiments on this furry item were driving her insane. She continued stroking and touching it for a few moments as she slowly zoned out.

Beside her on the bed, Vegeta was being woken up. Someone was touching him. A sense of intense arousal flowed through his body as he shot up, fully awake now. He felt himself harden and stared at his crotch in bewilderment. He quickly spun around to see Bulma with her hands on him, completely in another world. Vegeta's instincts took over as he ripped Bulma's hands from his body and pinned her beneath him on the bed. He held her wrists firmly in place. His black eyes were in frenzy, taking in every inch of her body. She gaped up at him in fear as he leaned down to sniff her neck.

"Vegeta! Wha-what are you doing?" She whimpered.

"You…why did you…"

"Why did I what?"

He growled in a feral manner. "Why did you do that?"

"Damnit, Vegeta! What did I do!"

The distracting conversation was decreasing his arousal. He came back to his senses as he released her hands and leaped off of her. He stood on the floor, facing her. His face had a tiny hint of pink to it and Bulma could clearly see his manhood. She blushed and moved her head to his eyes.

"Why did you touch my tail?" The furry object unfurled from his waist and lashed about angrily.

Bulma gaped at the sight, "You-you have a tail! Oh my god!"

"Yes, woman I have a tail! All Saiyans have tails! Now why were you touching mine? Do you have any idea of what could have happened? What you were trying to do or start?" Vegeta glared at her and yelled harshly.

"Obviously not! Why don't you explain it to me! It would be kind of helpful for me to understand you if you told me more about yourself! I may be a scientist and a genius but I don't know a damn thing about Saiyans!"

Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "As you know now, all Saiyans have tails. They have different purposes. One of them is to aide us in balance. If our tail is lost, our balances are thrown off but it is nothing that can't be adapted to. Our tails are also useful in battle to surprise an opponent, to grab them…and so on." He paused as his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. "They are also used for sexual interactions."

Bulma gasped and slapped a hand on her forehead. "Oh…my…god."

"Indeed. I believe you understand where I'm going with this…our tails are a way of arousal and what you just did…damnit, woman! Don't ever do that again!"

"Yeah I understand…but why? It's interesting to me. Plus it's so soft!" She grinned childishly.

"Unless you plan on mating with me, keep your hands to yourself."

"Uh, what?"

"Woman what you did to my tail was insinuating that you wished to mate with me!"

Bulma's face flushed a deep red. "I am so sorry, Vegeta! I didn't know!"

She continued to give a flurry of apologies before Vegeta cut her off, "Be quiet!" Bulma ceased her babbling and closed her mouth as Vegeta continued. "It is nothing to truly worry about, you're a human. You couldn't quite possibly know about Saiyan customs."

Bulma nodded as her face came back to normal. "So do you mind if I ask how you learned that? Is it something Saiyans know from birth or did you learn? I know that you said Frieza put you in his army when you were eight so I thought…"

"I taught myself. Rather, I read about it. Months before Frieza destroyed Vegeta-sei I snagged a book concerning it from my father's room. I had already taken in all of the information by the time Frieza came around." Vegeta could see Bulma's face was itching with many questions and knew it was against his nature, but continued to inform her. "I'm sure you're wondering if I've put my tail to use, and the answer is no."

"But I thought you said-"

"I did. When I told you I had shared a bed with a female, I lied. I have not mated. Living under Frieza's rule deprives you of the opportunity."

Bulma frowned, "Why did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"I didn't want you to think of me in a poor way. By the time Saiyans are fifteen they are supposed to have already mated at least once. I'm almost nineteen and I haven't mated once. I'm a failure. On top of this fucking shit fest, I'm the fucking Prince!" Vegeta felt all of his hatred for Frieza rise up and he yelled in fury, throwing punches and kicks against the wall. He grew more frustrated after a few moments and fell to his knees.

Vegeta felt arms wrap around his body from behind. He froze in place as his hands fell to his side. Bulma's body was pressed up against him as she held him tightly. Vegeta wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't been held in such a way for quite some time. It was almost strange to him.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, Vegeta…but don't think I will think less of you because of your past. I think you're the strongest and bravest person I've ever seen. Don't let Frieza make you think otherwise. Don't allow him to let your fire die…" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta slowly arranged himself so that he faced Bulma and put his hands around her waist. He slid his head on her shoulder and said in a barely audible voice, "Thank you, Bulma."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bulma and Vegeta had continued to sit in their position for another fifteen minutes before Vegeta released her from his hold and began to train. He trained vigorously, as he always did. They spoke nothing of the events that had happened before then, as if they never happened.

Soon after, they were brought breakfast and then Ki'ilina came to take Bulma to the laboratory. It was on the opposite end of the prison, far away from the cells. The laboratory was immense and Ki'ilina informed Bulma that she had an entire section to herself. Ki'ilina showed Bulma where everything was and then left, bidding her good luck.

"Well, the first thing I should do is draw out a blueprint for my inventions for Frieza." Bulma said to herself, as she searched the cabinets for the required paper. "Then it will look like I'm doing something for him and not Vegeta when I get to that point."

She grabbed a pencil and eraser and sat down on a chair by the table. She flipped on the light on the table and began to sketch. It took her a half hour to work up the design, she'd dreamt about it in her sleep. It was an improved version of the guns that Frieza's men carried. It was going to be lighter and smaller by three inches, but it was thicker made of a stronger material. It had an attachment on the top, which made it a melee weapon if needed. Instead of bullets they would shoot ki blasts. Of course…she'd have to figure out how to incorporate that part since she couldn't use her own. Possibly Vegeta could teach her. He was going to need her help.

All the while Bulma made the designs for the new weaponry, she was scanning the room for hidden cameras or microphones. Strangely, she found none. Bulma knew Frieza couldn't possibly trust her but this was unbelievable. As a result, as Bulma began working on the blueprint for the device she would make for Vegeta, she covered them with the weapon blueprints. It would be simple for her to make and easy for Vegeta to use.

The hours quickly passed and it was soon six o' clock. Ki'ilina arrived in the laboratory right on time. She walked to Bulma's side, eager to discover what Bulma was going to invent.

"Hey, Bulma." She addressed Bulma, who hadn't noticed her entry.

Bulma looked up in surprise and her face broke out into a smile, "Oh hi, Ki'ilina! Is it six already?"

"Yes, it is. It's time for dinner and then you can stay in the cell for the rest of the night till tomorrow."

"That's great! I'm starving. Plus I can't wait to tell Vegeta about my invention I'm going to make for him!"

Ki'ilina moved around Bulma's blueprints, glancing at them. "Invention for Prince Vegeta? Bulma…what are you doing? You'll get us in trouble!" Her tone was scolding, though Bulma ignored it.

"Don't worry I won't get caught. It's going to be something to help Vegeta train so he can get stronger. Vegeta told me that his planet had a higher gravity level than this space prison which made all Saiyans naturally stronger. So in theory, if I allow him to train at higher gravity levels he will get stronger."

"I hope he gets strong enough to beat Frieza once and for all…"

Bulma nodded, "Me too, Ki'ilina…me too."

"As much as I would like to, we can't stay here talking much longer…I must get you back to your cell for dinner."

Bulma rose from her chair and put the blueprint with her design for Vegeta into a capsule that she'd quickly made. Being the heir to what was the Capsule Corporation she had learned at a young age how to make them and it took her no time at all. She tucked the capsule into her jeans pocket and turned the light on the table off. She followed Ki'ilina back to her cell, eager to tell Vegeta of her future invention.

"So how are things with you and the prince?" Ki'ilina grinned slyly.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "This again, Ki'ilina? I told you I'm not going to flirt with Vegeta."

"Are you sure, Bulma?" The blue-haired Human glared at the black haired Trexilian. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. But at least tell me what's going on."

"Um…well yesterday Zarbon took me to Frieza who told me he wanted me to design new weapons for him. Frieza invaded my personal space and then allowed me to go. After that when Zarbon returned me to my cell, he fucking groped me while Vegeta just sat there."

"Zarbon groped you? I'll fucking kill him!" Bulma saw the first flashes of Ki'ilina's rage. Ki'ilina's hands twitched in anger. Her eyes changed into a bright green and her irises disappeared. Ki'ilina's body began to shake furiously and her teeth clenched together.

Bulma grabbed Ki'ilina by the shoulders, shaking her. "Ki'ilina! Stop! Lower your ki!"

Ki'ilina's furious movement began to slow and her eyes returned to normal. She gasped, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that…Zarbon just infuriates me..."

"I know Ki'ilina, He irritates me too…"

"No, Bulma. You don't understand! Zarbon personally took my family from our home and put us here. He put us in the slave quarters. He raped my mother…then my younger sister. He saw me as the most attractive and saved me for last. He made them watch as he raped me. My family didn't fight against him…but I did. I got in a few punches, but he was stronger. As much as he enjoyed me as a whore, he knew I would be better served in Frieza's army…but that hasn't stopped him from coming on to me all the time. Bulma…please, when the time comes, I need to get my revenge on Zarbon. You and Vegeta can have Frieza…but I need to kill Zarbon."

Bulma stared into Ki'ilina's fierce eyes and nodded, "Absolutely. Make sure you rip him a new one when the time comes."

"I will. I'll rip him to shreds. Zarbon may think I'm weaker than him, but I've been hiding my power…just waiting for the right time. Now that you are here…that time is nearing."

Bulma told Ki'ilina what else had happened with Vegeta. The Trexilian poked playful flirty fun when Bulma told her that she hugged Vegeta. Bulma rolled her eyes again. Ki'ilina thought her device was a good idea, praying it would work. The two had arrived at cell 732 and Ki'ilina opened the door for Bulma and said goodnight, closing the door. Vegeta had already eaten his meal and had begun training again. Bulma sat down on the floor, chewing her food.

"Have you started on the device?"

"Yes. I have the blueprint for it laid out. I have it with me actually." She pulled out the capsule from her jeans and activating it. She tossed it to the floor and it exploded, revealing the designs.

Vegeta came to her side and looked it over carefully. "What is it? I haven't seen anything mechanical like this."

"No, it's a computer system I developed. I'll explain more when I actually have it to show you. Tomorrow I will begin constructing it. If things go as planned, it should be completed in a week or two."

"Good."

Bulma finished her meal and placed the bowl to the side, "Vegeta? I have…a question for you…"

Vegeta cocked his head over in her direction, "What is it?"

"Could you teach me to fight?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Vegeta and Bulma awkwardness. Hehehe it's always fun to write XD. *inner fangirl squeal* Yay, their relationship is developing! It's terrible what happened to Ki'ilina because of Zarbon isn't it? DAMN YOU ZARBON! Next chapter…woo boy. Not sure if you guys will like it…I already don't haha. You'll find out what I'm talking about soon! Review please :D**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still having problems with my laptop…Turns out there's something wrong with my hard drive. I'm going to have to get it replaced. In the mean time, I can still write and get to Microsoft Word, but it takes forever to get to my laptop profile thing. I tried to listen to my music on iTunes recently to find out that all my music has disappeared. Thankfully I had it all backed up but *sigh* It took forever to do that… :/**

**A happy note, my English professor thinks I write extremely well and is very proud to have me in her class. I let her read some of my FanFiction that I write in a notebook in and outside of classes and she was blown away. I told her my story **_**Notes of a Killer**_** has had 60,000 hits…she nearly fainted lol. She told me a story of when her boss from back when wanted her to sell 5,000 copies of a book, she couldn't do it. Umm…thanks professor but I REALLY don't think you need to increase my already huge ego ;) **

_**WhatTheFridge- Damnit you, you found one of my mistakes XD Haha, I'll fix it eventually! I already replied this to you in a PM but everyone else should see this. Vegeta wouldn't normally hug Bulma but we're talking about 18 year old Vegeta. He's not his almost 30 year old self. He's less mature…he's still relatively hormonal so naturally he's going to do crazy stuff. Damn you hormones! **_

_**Rhea0023- Thank you! :)**_

_**maddiethevampire- Ahaha, I'm sorry. I'm trying to update as fast as I can. But believe me, this is such an improvement from when I didn't update for months. One of the best? Daw… :D And xXxMudvayneGirlxXx's ego boosted three times that day! **_

**Haha I'm sorry for the really long author's note. I have so much to say! XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OC Ki'ilina. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"What?"

"I asked you if you could teach me to fight, Vegeta." Bulma repeated her question.

"Why do you want that?"

"You're serious? Vegeta you need all the help in defeating Frieza. If I can aid you then you need to teach me how to use my ki."

Vegeta nodded silently, "You know I'm not going to go easy on you don't you. You will train at my pace. Do you think you can handle that?"

Bulma gulped. At his pace? Crap! She wasn't expecting that. She could barely watch him move and he wanted her to move at his speed? She was definitely treading in dangerous waters that she wasn't sure she could manage.

"I said, can you handle that?" He said his declaration again, this time more gruffly.

"Um…yeah." She mumbled to herself, "I hope so…"

Vegeta sat on the ground with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and sat in silence.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm mediating…like I was when we first met, woman. This is your first lesson. You must learn how to calm yourself and bring forth your spiritual energy. Then you will be able to bring out your ki."

Bulma walked over to Vegeta and copied his actions. "So, what are we doing now?"

One of Vegeta's eyebrows twitched, "Be quiet! Haven't you ever meditated before? It is in complete silence!"

Bulma sneaked open an eye, peeking at him. His eyes were still closed and his brows were furrowed.

"I know you're looking at me, woman."

Bulma gasped quietly and leaned closer to him. She waved a hand in his face, testing if he could see it or feel her moving it. She saw Vegeta's lips upturn into a smirk. "I know you're doing that."

Bulma frowned and childishly stuck her tongue out at him. His smug grin grew wider.

"I thought you said meditating was in complete silence?" She mocked him.

"I was merely…" Vegeta couldn't find a way to explain himself this time. "Shut up, woman."

Bulma smirked this time. She'd beaten him at his own game. Oh, that felt so good to shove it right back in his face.

The blue haired heiress decided to actually focus on meditating. Screwing around would get them nowhere. Nowhere meant neither of them would get stronger and Frieza would ultimately win. But she'd be damned if she let that happen.

She clasped her hands together in the same fashion Vegeta had. She reclosed her one eye and began her silence. Time slowly passed as they sat without saying a word. It seemed like ages before Vegeta spoke quietly, "Now we will bring your ki forward."

Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta had already done so. She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"This you have to feel inside of you. Feel the swirling energy in your abdomen and collect it together."

Bulma did as she was told, feeling her ki in her stomach. It was weak. Very weak. She was sure Vegeta knew that already though. She felt it course through her veins and all throughout her body.

"Good. Now you have learned to bring it out, you need to learn how to harness it. Direct your ki to your palms and let it pool. It will feel strange at first, but you get used to it."

She again followed Vegeta's instructions. Bulma frowned, concentrating on pushing her ki to her hands and letting a small ki ball form. She gasped excitedly and bounced around in joy. All of a sudden, she lost control of her ki and it went flying across the room. Vegeta quickly levitated and caught it in his hands dissolving it with ease.

"You can fly too? Is there anything you can't do Vegeta? I mean seriously!"

"Don't act so surprised. I thought you said your Earthling friends were also capable of manipulating their ki. If they can do that they can fly as well."

"Well, yeah…I guess it's just been so long I forgot what it was like. Do you think you can teach me that as well?"

Vegeta shook his head as he grounded himself once more, "No. At least not today…one thing at a time. Too much and you could get overwhelmed."

"Oh, alright. I'll just have to master this in no time then!" She said determinedly.

Vegeta assumed a fighting stance, "Before you can fight with ki, you need to learn to fight in general. Match my stance and follow my moves."

Bulma nodded, mirroring Vegeta's stance. He moved left, she moved left. He moved right, she moved right. Vegeta threw a few punches, his left and then a right hook. Bulma copied him with ease. Vegeta pulled his arms up to cover his face in an 'x'. Bulma did the same, taking note to practice this one as she would need it more than he. They continued this for quite some time as they both grew tired. Soon they began to spar, fighting against one another. She knew he was holding back so they were more even, but still she was no match for him. Bulma surprised herself when she managed to land a punch to Vegeta's jaw. He commended her on it, but he smugly told her it wouldn't happen again.

Bulma was exhausted and she knew she was boring Vegeta with her slow movements, but she didn't want to give up. Vegeta however, being the observant man he was commanded her to stop. Bulma wanted to continue but she knew her body would be paying the price in the morning and she couldn't let anyone see her like that. If anyone saw she had been training with Vegeta…all hell would break loose.

She began to stretch out her muscles. Bulma stood with her feet together and bent over to touch her toes. Then she spread her feet apart and leaned to the left. She moved to the center, touching the ground, and then finally she leaned to the right. Bulma finished with stretching out her arms. Vegeta stared at the blue haired beauty while she stretched. What the hell was she doing? He never did that after training.

"What are you doing?"

Bulma adjusted herself to look at him, "Huh?"

"I said, what are you doing?"

She reached her right arm over her shoulder and put her left palm on her right elbow, feeling her muscles relax. "What? This? It's called stretching, Vegeta."

"What the hell is that?"

"Well, normally people stretch after a workout…as to avoid getting stiff or sore muscles later on."

Vegeta scoffed, "It sounds stupid."

"Oh what, like you've never had problems with your muscles! You work out constantly!"

"Maybe it's different for you Earthlings, but Saiyans do not get sore muscles from training or battling."

Bulma gave a sound of agreement as she settled into the bed. "Are you going to bed now, Vegeta?"

"No. I'm going to continue training." And he did.

The bluenette sighed, and silently watched him resume his workout. She closed her eyes trying to fall into sleep but found she couldn't. She lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. After another moment she turned to watch Vegeta some more. She was shocked to see that he had removed his black shirt. Bulma's ivory cheeks flushed a pink tint as her eyes roamed over his naked chest. It was perfectly chiseled without an ounce of fat. But it was also unfortunately marked with horrific scars. She wanted to reach out and caress her palm across them. His tail danced around while he moved with fierce energy. To Bulma, his muscles rippled as if in slow motion with each kick and with each punch. Her blush reddened as her eyes trailed downward. His shorts were hung low on his hips and she could see the flawless 'v' of his pelvis.

Vegeta swiveled on his heel suddenly, facing Bulma who was currently in a trance. Bulma noticed Vegeta had realized he stopped moving and blushed, knowing he'd caught her in the act. He gave her a coy grin. She embarrassedly faced the wall and pretended to sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Oh, god that was so embarrassing. I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye again. That was stupid, stupid, stupid Bulma! He'll hold that over you now! As if his ego wasn't big enough, let's add in the idea that he thinks I like him because I stared at his…sexy, delectable chest…NO, NO, NO! Bad Bulma! Damn it! I refuse to fall for that-that…_

What was Vegeta? He was so many things.

_Vegeta. _

_Vegeta is…unlike anyone I've met._

_He's an unbelievable jack ass, and takes pride in proving it to me, that's for sure._

_Prideful._

_Aside from taking pride in mocking me, he is extremely prideful of his heritage and he'd be damned if anyone ripped it away from him. _

_Powerful._

_Vegeta is powerful in different ways but all the same still him._

_He's physically powerful. I haven't seen him actually fight against someone besides me…but I know he would win easily…Frieza is the only one I truly believe would give him trouble._

_He is mentally powerful. I couldn't even fathom all of the torture and torment he's been through…and he's so young. Three years. I could never have the strength to last that long…if it weren't for him, I probably would have already tried to kill myself being in this place. I envy him. Having so much mental strength…it's amazing. _

_Arrogant. _

_Sarcastic._

_Sweet? _

…_no. No. Vegeta wasn't…sweet. Sure, he said he would try to protect me if Zarbon came into the cell while we slept…but am I supposed to believe that? Either way…it was a…sweet gesture. Probably the only gesture like that I'll get from him. _

I couldn't think of a word to describe Vegeta. I'm sure he could come up with one in an instant for me. Annoying. Amusing, maybe? Possibly both. There are many different ways to describe him…but in just one word? It's impossible. Then, I found the perfect word to describe him.

_Indescribable. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bulma awoke the next morning, sprawled out across the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, feeling around for Vegeta. She sat up, searching for him. He lay in the center of the cell, flat on his back. His face was contorted in pain. She frowned and rose from the mattress. She was scared for a moment. She knelt down next to his body and leaned into his chest, feeling for a heartbeat. Thump. Thump. Thump. His heart went as he slept and she sighed of relief. Bulma wasn't sure what made her think he could have possibly been dead, but she sure was glad it was just a thought.

She felt bad at Vegeta lying on the floor while he slept. She probably had fallen asleep before he finished training and took up the whole bed. Bulma grabbed one of his arms and gently tugged him across the room. She looked at his face every couple of seconds to see if he would react. He never did. She pulled with all her might because Vegeta was extremely heavy since he was mostly muscle. She eventually reached the bed again. She stood up again, thinking of how to do this without waking him and without breaking her back. She decided to start with his legs and then his upper body. Bulma put his legs onto the bed first so his head was still on the ground. She then hefted up his upper body, pushing it onto the bed. The blue haired woman huffed. It was harder than it looked. Finally, she moved him into the center of the bed, away from the edge. Through all of this, Vegeta was still fast asleep.

Bulma smiled, proud of her small accomplishment. She glanced at her watch. It was nearly time for breakfast to be brought to them. Her muscles weren't sore, which was a surprise and a good thing. She didn't want to be limping around. Bulma wanted to train a little more, but considering the time she decided against it. She sat on the ground in silence, practicing her mantra. Soon after, breakfast was served to them. Vegeta had still not awoken, but they left him food anyway. When Bulma finished her meal, Ki'ilina whisked her away to the lab.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The door to cell 732 opened. Bulma was roughly shoved into the room as she sobbed frightfully. She fell to the floor, holding herself protectively. Vegeta glanced at her in a confused manner. He looked to the door's entrance and found her answer.

Frieza.

Vegeta knew there was only one time Frieza would personally accompany a prisoner back to their cell. Vegeta's eyes fiercely met Frieza's in a hard glare. Frieza smirked evilly and swiftly turned. He began to shut the door as he gleefully said "My two favorite prisoners in one cell. It could not be more perfect."

The door closed. The only sounds were Bulma's crying and their breathing.

Vegeta quietly got up and placed himself beside Bulma. She didn't look up to acknowledge him. She only hurled herself into his chest, letting her tears fall onto his bronze skin. He made no move to hold her or to comfort her. He just let her cry.

Cry, cry, cry.

He didn't want to ask because he already knew what happened. He also knew that discussing problems were the easiest ways to get over them.

"Woman-" He started to say, but Bulma for once cut him off and began to explain.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Bulma was humming to herself as she worked on her weapon prototype for Frieza. The gun was slowly coming along. She'd constructed the structure of the gun and was perfecting it. She planned to make more than one prototype to see how it would work with his bevy of different raced henchmen. _

_She heard the door slide open. She silently checked her watch. It wasn't six yet. It must have been another henchman, coming to bug her. She continued to work on her weapon. Bulma stopped only when she heard a throat clear quietly in a commanding manner. She turned her head and gulped._

_Frieza stood in the laboratory, looking quite irritated that she had ignored his entrance. He cleared his throat again. _

_Bulma jumped to action, leaping off of her chair and bowing. "Lord Frieza…what are you doing here?"_

"_Just checking in on you, my dear. You couldn't possibly have thought I wouldn't come to see your progress did you?" A smirk danced on his lips._

"_No, Lord Frieza. I just forgot. My mistake. Would you like to see my invention?"_

_The tyrant nodded, stepping toward her desk. Frieza glanced at the weapon with scrutiny. He sneered, "It's barely different from before, you stupid girl."_

_Bulma clenched her fist, desperately holding back her hand to avoid striking him. "Uh, no actually sir, there are changes. It's smaller by three inches, and I adjusted design slightly, see? There's an attachment." She pointed out. "The gun can be used as a melee weapon as well now. It's also made of a lighter material, making it easier to handle."_

"_Hmmm. Interesting, but I will be more impressed when I see it in action."_

_Bulma nodded her head and returned to her work. A few moments had passed and Frieza had not moved or made any intentions of moving. She was getting more nervous by the minute, remembering the last time she was alone in a room with him._

"_Lord Frieza…is there something I can help you with?" _

_Frieza smirked at her and only moved closer to Bulma. Bulma hadn't realized it, but he was backing her into a corner again. Bulma's back hit the wall and she shuddered in fear. Frieza's hand reached up to stroke through her aquamarine locks. "Such a strange color…" He murmured. _

_Bulma wished Vegeta was in the room with them. She wanted to believe that he could, but knew he wasn't ready yet, to kill Frieza. She just wanted this to end. Even if Vegeta couldn't stop Frieza, the torment would at least be delayed momentarily. _

_Frieza leaned into her, much like he had before. He sniffed her neck, breathing in her scent. It was so intoxicating. Frieza's tongue darted out and licked her neck, feeling her flesh. Bulma shrieked and tried to move out of the cage Frieza made with his body to block her. His tongue trailed along to her collarbone. She flinched and she could feel her tears coming to form. _

_Frieza's face nudged at her chest, delving into her breasts. He pushed down her top with his chin to reveal her ivory skin. He groaned huskily, assaulting her with his mouth. Bulma closed her eyes, shutting them tight. She just stood there, tortuously waiting for the agony to end. She knew if she struggled it would only excite him. _

_As quick as it began, it ended. He finally removed himself from her person, pausing to gaze at her breasts approvingly. "Correct your clothing. I will return you to your cell." _

_Bulma held back a sobbing cry. She only nodded. She pulled up her top, readjusting it quickly. _

"_Come now, my other favorite prisoner. Don't make me wait on you." Frieza had already walked to the laboratory door. Bulma ran to his side, not wanting a repeat of the previous moments. _

_They exited the laboratory as Frieza led her back to cell 732. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bulma finished her explanation with a heaving sob, still crying into the Saiyan prince's chest.

Neither said anything.

Vegeta's brows furrowed in anger.

Frieza was going to pay for everything he had done to them.

Everything.

Vegeta swore on it.

The time continued on as Vegeta and Bulma sat in their cell.

No one spoke.

Only Bulma's cries filled the room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So now you can see why I don't like this chapter…well. Actually let me change that, I just don't like the partial rape scene. It was extremely hard for me to write it. Ugh. When I wrote the scene with Bulma's POV I was like…YES now it's coming together! Haha I actually like this story's title now. XD Hehe, Bulma gets embarrassed all the time :p I wrote this chapter a little differently...different structure. Mostly shown at the end. **

**Please review :) They make my day :)**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've gotten so engrossed with this story I said screw it and updated this story twice in a row! Shortest chapter so far…it's pretty much a filler chapter but it is an important one!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OC Ki'ilina. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The room was still silent apart from Bulma's cries. While she was perfectly fine crying into the Saiyan prince's chest, Vegeta was more than uncomfortable. He was completely aware that she was suffering from extreme agony, but neither Vegeta nor any other Saiyan were the comforting type. Vegeta tried to pull her off of himself, but she only tightened her grip on his waist. Vegeta sighed. He needed to train…

"Woman."

Bulma didn't answer or cease in her sobbing.

"Woman…" He said threateningly this time.

"What?" Her strained voice from all of the tears and wails was scratchy as she mumbled from his chest.

"Do you want to know more about my past? I'll tell you about my parents."

A muffled 'ok' emitted from his chest.

"First, you have to sit up and stop crying. What happened to the strong-willed woman that I first met when you arrived?"

She released Vegeta from her death grip hold and sat facing him. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Sorry…"

"My father, I am said to be the splitting image of him. With the exception of the color of our hair and eyes. His hair is brown, as are his eyes. My father also has a moustache, but I have no intentions of growing one. I already look too much like him as it is."

Bulma laughed a little, trying to imagine the Saiyan prince with a moustache.

"As for my mother, she was a strong-willed and hot-headed woman, just like you. I inherited her black hair. Her eyes were grey and like eagle's eyes, sharp and calculating. She never took her eyes off of me. My mother was beautiful. I knew why my father chose her to be the queen."

"She sounds beautiful. Do you think she's alive in the same way you think your dad is alive? I wish I could meet them…"

Vegeta smirked, "My father…assuming I'm correct and I usually am," Bulma rolled her eyes. "You will meet him when we leave here. We will find him. He would be proud to have met the human who helped his only son escape from this hell."

Vegeta paused, looking at the ground. "My mother on the other hand…you will never meet…"

"Wha-what why?"

"She's dead."

Bulma's heart dropped. They were from different worlds, but their fates had turned out nearly the same. Both of their planets were destroyed by Frieza. They were both in this shitty place. Both of their parents were killed by Frieza. Bulma knew he was trying to convince himself his father was alive, but she was pretty sure that Vegeta was wrong. Knowing Frieza…

Bulma held a hand to her mouth. She reached out to Vegeta to place her hand upon him in an effort to be comforting. Vegeta moved out of her reach, glaring at the floor. Bulma's hand sadly fell to her side in defeat.

"Vegeta…I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I lost my parents against Frieza too…"

Vegeta snarled, "My mother did not die because of Frieza! She died protecting me! I spoke out of turn during a war meeting. My father was outraged, but she defended me, saying I was only a child. But in reality, I should have already known not to speak out of turn. Because of my mistake, I am to blame for her death."

"Vegeta…what are you saying? Did your father…" She trailed off.

"Yes. My father killed my mother."

"That's terrible…"

"It was custom! You don't speak out against the king. Even if you are a part of the royal family. No one gets special treatment."

"How old were you?"

"I was four."

"Four? Four year olds shouldn't be in a war meeting!"

Vegeta flashed his trademark smirk Bulma got used to seeing on a daily basis. "You always seem to forget Saiyans are different from humans. We mature at a young age. Remember how I told you we are supposed to have mated more than once by the age fifteen?"

Bulma nodded, "Even still…"

Bulma slumped down on the floor. All of this talk about parents was depressing her. She touched the earrings her parents gave her. _Mom…Dad…I miss you guys so much…_She missed her mom's pancakes with apple cinnamon that she would wake up to. Bulma missed her mother's bubbly personality and care-free lifestyle. She missed her father's never ending support and guidance. Everything in her smarts came from her father's tutelage.

"I can tell you are thinking of your own parents. You cannot dwell on what happened in the past. I know that it seems terrible now. But it will pass and become only a dull pain. Believe me on this. Talking about your feelings is the best way to relieve them."

Bulma scrunched her nose, "What are you a psychiatrist now?"

"No. I just have experience."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Vegeta, stop that right now! How can I expect you to rule and lead our people with a strong mind if you can't handle your mother dying?"_

_A young four year old Vegeta looked up at his father with tear-filled eyes. His obsidian eyes weren't as sharp or defined, accentuating his youth. His bangs fell back into place, as before they blocked his vision. _

_Vegeta's eyes glared hatefully, "I wouldn't mind as much if __**you**__ hadn't killed her! You're my dad! How do you expect me to act knowing your own father killed your mother?"_

_King Vegeta sat down beside his son. His brown eyes softened from their previous harsh stare. He brushed a hand through his gravity defying chestnut locks that his son inherited. King Vegeta sighed, "Son, you know the rules."_

_Vegeta scowled, crossing his arms, "The rules are unfair! I thought you loved mom!"_

"_I **do** love your mother, Vegeta. If I let one person slip from the consequences of the law, then others will doubt my authority. Your mother was no exception to that."_

_King Vegeta tried to pull his son into his lap. The young prince angrily wriggled out of his grip and flew away in a flash. The king sighed again, rising to his feet. Shaking his head, he muttered, "That kid is going to drive me crazy one day."_

_Later that night, Vegeta had been in his room lying in his bed. He was desperately trying to forget that his father mercilessly killed his mother. His tears fell silently onto his sheets. Vegeta was starving because he skipped dinner to spite his father. _

_A knock at the door broke into Vegeta's thoughts and Vegeta glanced up, "Who is it and what the hell do you want?"_

_A meek voice came from the other side, "It is me, Shrooma."_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew why Shrooma was here. "Come in."_

_The door opened and a tall, lanky male Saiyan entered the room. His brown hair was up in a manly ponytail, some strands lying against his face. He carried a file and clipboard in his arms._

"_Prince Vegeta, your father would not be pleased to hear you speak that way at your young age."_

"_I don't care what my dad thinks anymore!" The prince spat, glaring at his sheets._

"_You should…especially since he sent me here to talk to you. Your father cares, you know that."_

"_If my father cared, he wouldn't have killed my mother!" _

_Shrooma nodded and took notes about Vegeta's actions and statements. "This is why you have been acting out?"_

_Vegeta said nothing and Shrooma concluded that was a 'yes'._

"_Prince Vegeta it has been almost a month and a half since those events occurred. Don't you think it is time to move on? We die. It is the natural cycle of life. It was her day to die. You cannot dwell on the past." Shrooma paused, letting the young boy take in his words. "I also understand that your father said something along the lines of 'How can I expect you to rule if you can't deal with the death of your mother?' am I correct?"_

_Vegeta nodded slowly, remembering his father's hurtful words._

"_I know that must have hurt you, Prince Vegeta but he is only trying to help you. The king must be powerful, strong-minded and a leader. He wants you to be able to rule in the same way as he."_

"_Well, when I do become king I'll get rid of that stupid law!"_

_Shrooma nodded, "I am not surprised of this. Although I do not disagree or disapprove of your father's actions or laws, I think you will make a great king, young prince." _

_Nothing was said for a few moments._

_Vegeta smirked, "I'll be a better king than my father could ever hope to be!"_

_Shrooma smiled a little. This boy had so much aspiration. "Prince Vegeta, I think that's enough for today. I'll visit you in a few days. Just remember what I told you."_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fifteen years had passed and Vegeta never forgot the words Shrooma advised him.

"Shrooma was right. The pain did dull in my chest. But I cannot say that I don't miss my mother. You will miss your parents. You cannot deny that, but the pain and heartache will go away eventually."

Bulma nodded, "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right, woman." Bulma rolled her eyes _and_ there was the egotistical prince.

There was another stagnant pause.

Bulma suddenly had a memory of Frieza touching her flashing into her mind. She nearly gagged. Bulma held her hand to her mouth to prevent any bile from coming forth. She refocused and tried to think of something to calm her down. She remembered when Zarbon touched her and how Vegeta's talking to her doused her fears.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?" His voice had a hint of irritation.

Bulma paused. Maybe this question wasn't the best one to ask considering the events that had occurred hours before. She mustered up her strength to say, "Why does Frieza call you 'my favorite prisoner'? He calls me that too…" She half whispered.

Vegeta's voice was devoid of emotion, "What did he do to you before he called you that…?"

Vegeta stared at Bulma so intensely that she shrunk back away from him. His thoughts raced to memories from years ago. His fists clenched tightly and body began to shake. His blue aura could be seen as Bulma gaped in awe. Vegeta yelled furiously, his head upturned to the ceiling. His eyes closed shut in agony. Bulma could feel his ki rising and rising. Vegeta's black hair flashed golden and his eyes turned teal. His aura became bright yellow, like his hair. Vegeta let loose another roar of pain. He fell to the ground on his knees. His hair and eyes returned to normal, and the golden aura faded.

"Vegeta…? Are you alright?" Bulma ran to his side, putting her hand upon his shoulder. Vegeta shoved her hand away and sat cross-legged. "Vegeta! What the hell is going on? Answer me!"

He scowled at her, "Quiet, woman."

Had that really just happened? His aura was golden and as was his hair. The legend. Was it finally coming true? A flash of being the legendary. It didn't happen often, but he had seen it. He had been it.

"Vegeta! Tell me what the hell just happened! Don't ignore me!" Bulma yelled.

"You know of legends, don't you?"

"Yes…plenty."

"There is a Saiyan legend. The legendary Super Saiyan is the strongest Saiyan warrior, who would rise up to defeat all that dare to attempt at winning against him. The most superior warrior, engulfed in a golden aura. It is supposed to be only a legend but now I can see it is fact. I will make sure of it. I must better myself so that I can control it. I will be a true Super Saiyan!" He growled.

Bulma smiled at his determination. She wasn't exactly sure what this Super Saiyan truly was, but she was determined to help him obtain it. Then Bulma frowned deeply. Vegeta hadn't completely explained why Frieza called him that, but the hint he gave was plenty. Gods, everything else that had happened to him, and then that terrible memory he had to live with for the rest of his life. Every time Bulma thought her life was terrible, Vegeta's life was ten times worse. She wanted to ask him more details about why Frieza called him that…but then at a second thought she realized she didn't and knew that Vegeta would never admit to her the facts.

But all the same, she was going to help him achieve his goal, no matter what.

"I have no doubts that you will be a Super Saiyan, Vegeta." She flashed him a grin, "I believe in you."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oooh, Vegeta had a flash of being Super Saiyan! Heehee, but don't think he'll completely get to it just yet! It's not going to happen for awhile. :P I got Shrooma's name from of course, mushrooms lol. **

**Not much else to say this chapter, but I hope you guys do! Let me know what you think! :D**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter and the next are mostly about Vegeta and Bulma's relationship developing, next chapter you will definitely see it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone, the love keeps me going! :DD **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OC Ki'ilina. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Lord Frieza, I have some news you might find interesting."

"Just what is it that was so important that you had to wake me in the middle of the night, Zarbon?"

"I did not personally feel it Lord Frieza, but some of the other guards claimed they felt a large power surge from cell 732."

Frieza lifted his head in curiosity, "Cell 732? Which cell is that one Zarbon? I have so many cells in this prison I tend to forget the occupants of each." Frieza said in a non-caring and sarcastic tone.

"It is the cell with Vegeta and the blue haired human, my Lord."

"Oh, really now?" Frieza's eyes glinted with sick excitement. It seemed Vegeta was finally gaining his strength and endurance because of this human. Quite the human she was. He chuckled maliciously.

"Yes. Is there anything you'd like me to do about this?"

"No, Zarbon. I'd like to see how this plays out. I'm very intrigued by Vegeta's power change. Keep tabs on it."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Why do you believe in me so much, woman?"

Bulma put a finger to her chin, tapping it thoughtfully, "Well…I don't really know, Vegeta."

"So…what you're saying is you believe in me just because?"

Bulma smiled again. Vegeta was getting used to seeing her smile more often. He enjoyed seeing her smile. It was a beautiful smile, and it reminded him of his mother's. It was amazing how she could find a reason to grin at him whilst in this place.

"Well…yeah. I mean you just have so much strength about you. It's your physical strength and mental strength. I could never imagine myself being here for three years, let alone serve in Frieza's army for seven years. When your power flared earlier…your ki it was so powerful. I'm going to work super hard tomorrow on my device! Then you can train harder than you've ever trained before and become that Super Saiyan thing you were talking about."

"A Super Saiyan is not a thing! It is a legend until I prove it to be actuality and I will be living proof!" Vegeta growled.

"And that's why I believe you, Vegeta. You never give up until you've achieved a goal. Me on the other hand…sometimes I get discouraged and blow it off till I find a new inspiration or reason to continue. You're always progressing. Always getting better, improving. You never stop. I wish I had your tenacity."

Vegeta let a small smile crack on his face. He hadn't legitimately smiled in a very long time and that was the closest thing to it. What was this woman doing to him? None of his other cell mates had gotten this close to the Saiyan prince. He had never bothered to tell any of them about himself. But suddenly this strange strong-willed blue-haired woman comes along and he's randomly spewing his life story to her. After three years was this place finally making him go insane? Was he finally losing it?

"You know, I was trying to think of a word to describe you earlier." A blush formed on her ivory skin. "When I was...ahem...staring...at you..."

The Saiyan prince smirked, remembering that moment clearly. "Oh really? And just how would you describe me? Amazing? Perfection?"

Bulma rolled her eyes before angrily retorting, "No, you jackass!" She paused for a moment. "I found that I can't. You're an arrogant, powerful, egotistical, prideful, sarcastic, and yes I'll admit, attractive Saiyan prince, but I can't find just one word to describe you. I found it impossible."

"I already knew that, woman. I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't know." Vegeta smirked smugly at her.

"...Ass."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Soon the two cell mates fell asleep on the bed. Vegeta facing the door, Bulma facing the wall. Their backs still touched in their sleep but they didn't seem to notice or care as much this time around.

Time had slowly passed and Bulma had been Vegeta's cell mate for almost eight weeks now. Currently, she was tediously working on her device for Vegeta. It was nearly completed. Bulma would have completed it sooner had Frieza's henchmen and Frieza himself didn't bug her all the time. She shuddered, trying to erase the thoughts from her mind again. Once a week he would come visit her for some 'fun'. Bulma knew that he had other slaves to fool around with. One week without messing with her was nothing to Frieza.

Bulma stared at her device proudly. She was actually partly glad for the extra time it took. Had she not had the time, she wouldn't have been able to notice flaws and work out the kinks. This device was probably the best invention she had yet.

It was nearly six o'clock once again. Bulma put the finished device in a capsule and hid it away in her pocket. She began to work on the weapons for Frieza. The construction was easy enough and the frames of the guns were quickly put together. She was pondering over what she would do with the bullets when Ki'ilina came to her side.

"Hey Bulma. You ready?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes. My device is also ready for Vegeta to use."

"Really? That's great Bulma!" She then glanced at the gun structures. "These are what you're making for the lizard?"

Bulma laughed. Everyone called Frieza a lizard.

"Yes, these are for his army. I don't know what to do with the bullets though."

Ki'ilina brushed a hand through her ebony hair, "Didn't you say Prince Vegeta was teaching you to use your ki?"

"Yeah, but I don't quite have the hang of it. If I infuse the bullets with ki...it could have a bad result."

"Don't use your ki. Tell Frieza that each soldier must use their own ki. That way you don't get in trouble if they don't work."

"I hope you're right. For the sake of all of us and for all that we're doing..."

Ki'ilina led Bulma back down the familiar hall to her cell. She guided her quicker than normal because she wanted Bulma to give Vegeta the device as soon as possible. They came to the cell door in no time at all.

"Are you sure, Ki'ilina?"

"Yes, Bulma. I'd love to see how it works but I cannot stay. You guys can show me another day."

Ki'ilina opened the door and Bulma closed it behind her. Vegeta was shirtless while chowing down on his meal. Bulma picked up her bowl and handed it to Vegeta.

"Woman, I told you I don't need it."

"Today you do." She grinned at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Bulma pulled out her capsule and out poofed her invention for Vegeta to see.

"Is that...?"

She nodded proudly, "Yup! It's my device. I call it the Gravity Sim."

Vegeta held it in his hands. It was very tiny. "How the hell do you work it? It's so miniscule!"

Bulma laughed, "It's a pill, basically. You swallow it."

Vegeta gave her a skeptical look. "It's perfectly safe Vegeta. I promise. If not, you can take the liberty and blast my head off."

Vegeta smirked at her bold statement.

He put the pill to his mouth and ate it. He waited a moment, letting it settle.

"Good. Now the device works mentally. I designed it that way, so you can train anytime, anywhere without anyone knowing."

"Not bad. That's quite ingenious of you."

Bulma threw him a sly grin, "Thanks, but tell me something I don't know." She winked.

Vegeta's eye brows rose in surprise, but they lowered soon after. That sneaky girl. She used his comment from before.

"So to turn it on, think the works 'Gravity Sim activate'. To turn it off, think 'Gravity Sim deactivate'."

"Won't you be affected by the gravity change?"

"Nope. I altered my earrings to protect me. You have nothing to worry about." She moved her hair to show him her modified earrings.

Vegeta took a deep breath. If this woman was secretly trying to do him in…he'd rip her limb from limb and then burn her body to ashes.

_Gravity Sim activate._

A mechanical woman's voice echoed in his mind. It shocked Vegeta for a second. It sounded like Bulma. Vegeta mentally slapped himself. Well duh, she invented it. Who else's voice was she going to use?

_**Gravity Sim activated. State the level of gravity you wish to engage. Earth's normal gravity is 0 g's.**_

_Vegeta-sei's gravity is 10 g's. I'm Prince Vegeta; I can surely handle 20 g's with no problem. _

_**Changing gravity to 20 g's.**_

Vegeta felt the gravity around him immediately change. It was pushing down on him. He struggled to stand up, but the pressure slammed his body to the ground with a thud. Vegeta grunted, trying to get back on his feet. He couldn't recover.

Bulma kneeled down beside him completely unaffected by the gravity, "Vegeta it's too much for you! Take it down a few notches!"

Vegeta glared at her, "No! I can handle this!"

"No, you can't you moron! I know you're under intense pain right now! if you don't lower the gravity some your bones will break from the pressure!"

The ebony haired man growled. Bulma was right. He could feel his bones turning.

"The sooner you take it down, the sooner you can master that. Then you can move on to this level! Take it down to 15 g's. Please Vegeta! If you don't then we're all screwed and no one is getting out of here!"

Vegeta strained his head up to see her azure eyes brimming with tears. He sighed angrily. Again, she was right.

_Gravity Sim change to 15 g's._

_**Changing gravity to 15 g's.**_

Vegeta felt the pressure change. The tension upon his bones alleviated some and Vegeta pushed himself to his feet.

Bulma handed him her bowl of food again, "You're going to need this."

Vegeta took the bowl in an instant and began eating it. He was finished within moments like normal his hands had strained with movement but after the sixth bite Vegeta surpassed it.

"You're adjusting to the 15 g's easily, Vegeta. You'll get stronger in no time."

"One more thing about this device...is it going to...exit my body?"

Bulma tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" She then understood his question, "OH! Oh no. Heh, no. It won't remove itself from your body naturally. It should have attached to your cell walls somewhere. Your cells won't attack it because I designed it to be non-threatening. The only way to remove it would be surgically. You'll be just fine." She poked a finger at his bare chest playfully.

Bulma gasped as the gravity pulled her into Vegeta's body. Her force pushed against his unstable body that wasn't used to the gravity. They fell to the ground, Bulma laying on top of Vegeta, her face pressed into his chiseled chest. Bulma felt the pressure grinding her bones and she cried out from the pain. Suddenly she found herself sitting up, looking down at Vegeta and her palms were upon his chest.

"I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this position, woman." Vegeta smirked huskily at her.

Bulma followed his eyes, staring at what he was referring to. She turned a deep shade of red, noticing she was practically sitting on his pelvic area.

She was going to make a remark about his comment but realized she wasn't feeling the pressure. Vegeta continued smirking at her, "I turned the Gravity Sim off when you landed on top of me, which you failed to take note of."

Bulma began to remove herself from Vegeta's person. She was stopped in place when she felt his tail wrap around her slim waist, keeping her close to him. It coaxed her into lying back against his chest again. "Vegeta..." She murmured quietly.

Vegeta wasn't sure what the hell was compelling him to make those actions. Was it the fact that he had been deprived of physical contact for an unfathomable long time and it was finally catching up to him? Or was it like he was thinking before...was he finally going insane because of this place? What Vegeta did know was that he was thoroughly enjoying Bulma being this close to him. He loved feeling her chest rise rhythmically against his.

Before he knew it, the stress from the gravity change had begun to take a toll on him and he was feeling exhausted. Bulma had already fallen into slumber, still lying over his chest. He seemed to care less and less as his eyes closed in slow motion and sleep overcame him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bulma awoke the next morning with a stiff back. She saw that she was lying on the ground on her side. The next thing she noticed was that she was nuzzled into Vegeta's muscled chest. His tail was still wrapped firmly around her waist. Bulma tried to wrestle herself from his tail's grip, but every time she did so, the appendage only held her tighter. Bulma growled in irritation. Vegeta's tail was clearly not going to let her go.

She glanced up at Vegeta's face. He was deep in slumber and didn't seem like he would wake up anytime soon.

Her nose was centimeters from his skin and she inhaled deeply. Vegeta's scent invaded her nostrils instantly. She gasped and let out a low moan. Oh, god it was so intoxicating. He smelled of dried sweat and normally it would bother Bulma, but right now it was highly euphoric. Bulma flipped Vegeta on to his back in a rough manner. Vegeta's eyes blinked open to see Bulma on his lap and leaning towards his face, eyes closed.

Their lips were inches apart when the cell door opened to reveal...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**AHAHAHA I am so evil for interrupting that scene XDD But don't worry you'll get more next chapter. No lemon yet sillies. Not till...umm chapter ten I believe. Or eleven. Not sure yet! I don't have the chapters laid out, just the plot :P Anyways, REVIEWS! I COMMAND THEE TO REVIEW! **

**Also, one more thing...**

**OH GAWD THE SEXUAL TENSION. **

**That is all.**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the longer wait for this one. Longer chapter for a longer wait :P Thanks for all the reviews everyone :DD**

**_MissieMidget1204_****- LOL sorry XD If anyone wants to read a story about RaditzxOC, go read MissieMidget1204's _Apia_! It's fantastic! :)**

**_SliverofHope- _****I know right? As I was writing it, I was like the cuteness level is over 9000! Oh yeah, I went there. XD**

**Special thanks to _WhatTheFridge_, thank you for keeping up on my mistakes :p If anyone goes back to read chapter seven, you'll see some slight, very slight changes. Nothing major. **

**If anyone is looking for good BulmaxVegeta stories, go check out VEGETA-RIAN01's _From another planet_! It's well written and has a ton of humor! :)**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be intense in the beginning but it's going to be very light-hearted after that. Vegeta and Bulma's relationship continues to grow and they learn more about each other. It's got the most humor out of all of the chapters…probably will be out of the entire story, actually. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OCs Ki'ilina and Hertue, who makes a re-appearance this chapter! **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The door opened to reveal Zarbon sneering down at them. He took note of Bulma's compromising position on top of Vegeta and his eyes narrowed. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Getting closer to the Saiyan prince are we?"

Bulma flushed and quickly got up off of Vegeta who continued lying on the floor in a confused stupor. "Uh, no Zarbon. I...tripped."

Zarbon laughed, not believing her lie, "Oh yes. 'Tripped'. I'm sure."

"Why are you here anyway?" Bulma crossed her arms across her chest.

"Lord Frieza has caught word that you've finished your invention. He immediately wants to see the results of your work. Lord Frieza is waiting."

Bulma walked over to the door and followed Zarbon out, who promptly put hand cuffs on her. The door shut and Vegeta was alone in the room. Left in silence.

Vegeta sat up on his arms, checking his surroundings. He shook his head furiously. He was trying to vigorously figure out if the events before Zarbon had actually occurred and they weren't just a dream. Vegeta could still feel Bulma's soft palms placed on his firm chest. He remembered the lustful eyes she stared at him with. Vegeta remembered how her breasts felt, pushed up against his chest when his tail had taken a mind of its own and held her close. Her plump, luscious lips had nearly been pressed to his own. Oh, how he desired to taste them.

Wait...what?

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Zarbon led Bulma down unfamiliar hallways. They passed many different henchmen that were bruised, battered and sweaty. It was no different from normal though. They all still gazed at her slender body with greed.

They came to a large open area titled in some foreign words. Bulma looked around the room, scoping it out. It was an immense gymnasium. Henchmen were training in every corner. Bulma noticed Frieza in the center of the room with a bunch of guards. One of the guards held her newly designed weapon. She gulped and took a deep breath.

Zarbon knelt to the ground after removing Bulma's hand cuffs, "Lord Frieza, the girl, as you requested."

"Thank you, Zarbon." He turned to Bulma, "Aren't you going to greet me, my dear?"

Bulma held back her desire to throw up and bowed to Frieza. "Why have you requested my presence, Lord Frieza?"

Frieza smiled creepily, "It's come to my attention that you have completed your weapon design." He gestured to the gun in a henchman's arms. She did a double take as she recognized the alien as Hertue. "I'd like to see the fruits of your work."

Bulma nodded as Frieza continued, "Show Hertue how it works."

Hertue stepped forward out of the line of henchmen and Bulma stood beside him. "Okay...um...so..."

Bulma's mind was jumbled around. She couldn't remember anything about what her weapon was made of or how to use it. She was having a major brain freeze. Bulma began to panic and her hands started to shake. If she couldn't tell him, then Frieza-

"Dr. Briefs, are you going to explain it to him of not?" Frieza's irritated voice pierced her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...yes. Sorry."

Bulma mentally slapped herself across the face.

_Damnit, Bulma get it together! You can't screw this up...one mistake, one wrong move and Frieza will surely kill you...or worse. Come on, focus...focus! You got this. You're Bulma Briefs! _

Bulma cleared her throat quickly and stared Hertue straight in the eye, making sure she had his attention. "The weapon is pretty basic. The correct holding position is how you're carrying it now. The gun itself is ki-based. You let your ki flow through the gun, bringing it to power."

Hertue did as he was told and the gun promptly lit up, coming to life. The gun was illuminated by Hertue's crimson ki. It hummed quietly in his hands.

"Good. It's easy right? It's also lighter than the older model. Try using the bladed attachment."

Hertue moved around swiftly, slashing and slicing the air with the blade. He stopped before Bulma, "It is satisfactory."

Bulma grinned proudly. Of course it was. She made it. "Now try using your ki to fire a blast. Your ki mixes with the material inside and fires it out with more power."

Hertue followed Bulma's instructions without any objections. His ki began to glow a brighter red. The light turned white and in a blinding flash, it exploded. The smoke cleared and Hertue's body was incinerated. He was still alive, but horribly scarred and barely breathing.

Bulma gasped in horror, fearfully looking at Frieza. He was furious, his claws digging into his palms.

The blue haired woman stuttered, "W-wait, Lord Frieza! It-it wasn't supposed to do that! I swear!"

Frieza snarled at her and snapped his fingers. "Zarbon..."

"Yes, my Lord! Bring him out!"

A panel in the flooring opened. It lowered to somewhere unknown and seconds later it returned with three occupants standing on top of it.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, "Vegeta!"

The Saiyan prince struggled in the grip of the two henchmen he was guarded by. His eyes locked with hers for a brief moment. He growled and yelled many threats such as, "You will rue the day you messed with the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Frieza stepped out of the group of guards. "Release him from his bonds."

The guards on Vegeta nodded, "Yes, Lord Frieza," and removed them.

"Go stand with the others."

Frieza's henchmen ran over to the group. Their faces were all in sneers, knowing what was going to occur. Bulma saw Ki'ilina among them. She, however, was not excited unlike the others. Frieza motioned for Bulma to come near. She dutifully came, her eyes not leaving the Saiyan prince. Vegeta stood, glaring at Frieza with hatred.

"Now my dear, why would you try to make such a weapon? You know the consequences."

Bulma's voice was cracking, "Please, Lord Frieza! I swear, it was not supposed to do that!"

Frieza ignored her and glanced back at Vegeta. He smirked, and fired a ki blast. Vegeta moved out of the way, firing his own attack. Frieza easily deflected it with a flick of his wrist.

"Come now Vegeta, we've played this game before. You know I'm supposed to fire at you and you sit there flailing around angrily like the pathetic monkey you are."

Vegeta growled and threw more energy discs at Frieza. The tyrant dodged them all without breaking a sweat. Vegeta's attacks exploded violently, making cracks in the building's structure. The Saiyan prince conjured up one giant blast and hurled it at Frieza. He evaded it quickly, but failed to notice Vegeta disappearing. Vegeta reappeared behind Frieza and launched a powerful kick to the tyrant's chest. Frieza keeled over in shock. From the sidelines, Bulma silently cheered Vegeta on.

"Take that, you fucking lizard!" Vegeta yelled triumphantly.

Frieza returned to his normal stance, "It seems you've learned a few new tricks, monkey prince."

"Or maybe I've just been holding back to one day surprise you with my real power."

Frieza laughed, "I'd die to see that. But I guarantee you'll die first."

Vegeta said nothing to Frieza's previous words. The two stared at each other with intensity. Frieza moved slightly and Vegeta's muscles tightened with tension. Frieza leapt at Vegeta who swiftly jumped out of the way. Vegeta turned to smirk at his opponent who had easily missed his target. A millisecond later, Vegeta cursed at himself. Damnit! He'd left the woman wide open and unprotected! Vegeta shot across the room to Bulma like a rocket. He landed in front of her just before Frieza released a ki blast. The Saiyan prince yelled in agony, shielding Bulma from the attack. Frieza's hand lowered to his side and the tyrant grinned maliciously. Vegeta fell to his knees, struggling to stand.

"Vegeta!" Bulma gasped, kneeling beside him.

He harshly growled in a low tone, "Not now, woman! I'm-"

Another ki blast was aimed right at their feet, causing them to rise up suddenly. Frieza continued firing as they moved across the gymnasium floor. Vegeta kept himself in front of Bulma as much as possible.

"Separate them."

Frieza's words were enough of a distraction to make Vegeta lose track of Bulma. He looked back and she was gone. Vegeta's head whipped around to see her in the arms of Zarbon with the rest of the henchmen.

"And now it's you and me again. Wouldn't want the precious flower getting in the way now would we?" Frieza chuckled.

Vegeta's eyes flitted back and forth from Frieza to Bulma, keeping her in his sights, making sure Zarbon had his hands to himself. Surprisingly, he did. It was undoubtedly only because Frieza was present.

Vegeta rushed at Frieza head on. Frieza also moved to meet Vegeta in the center of the room. Vegeta threw a flurry of attacks at Frieza who blocked them and then retaliated with his own. The two combatants both kicked at one another at the same time. Next, they matched each other with a punch. Then, they disappeared. Bulma gasped in shock and awe. Her eyes frantically looked around for them. She could hear them fighting, but she couldn't see them how much she tried. Bulma told herself they must have been moving too fast for her to see. It continued for what seemed like a long time.

A loud crack emitted in the gymnasium and Bulma saw Vegeta's body descending to the ground. He landed with a sickening thud. Bulma's hands covered her mouth in horror. Vegeta was covered in bruises and his own crimson blood was dripping down his skin.

Frieza turned away from Vegeta without a care. He leisurely began to stroll back to the group. He glanced back when he heard painful groans.

Frieza smirked. That monkey prince didn't know when to quit.

Vegeta's body shook and trembled as he struggled to rise to his feet. Inch by inch, he got up ever so slowly. He momentarily lost his balance and swayed, nearly falling over. Vegeta ran at Frieza, firing attacks as he went. The attacks were strained and injuring Vegeta with each shot. Frieza emotionlessly aimed a single ki beam, striking Vegeta in the knee. Vegeta stumbled, but continued his useless onslaught of attacks.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Frieza disappeared and then reappeared next to Vegeta. The ebony haired male shrunk away from Frieza. The tyrant reached out to Vegeta and grabbed his tail in his hands. Vegeta cried out in surprise and tried to wrench his tail from Frieza's grip.

"Let go of me!" He yelled ferociously.

Frieza cackled, "I think I won't, monkey prince. It's been awhile since I've touched you." His lips turned into a sadistic grin.

Vegeta's eyes dilated as the memories came rushing back to him. His efforts for freedom increased tenfold, but Frieza didn't loosen his hold. Frieza tugged on Vegeta's tail and Vegeta fell to the ground with a pained scream.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked. She began to run over to Vegeta but Zarbon's arms latched onto her. The bluenette struggled to remove Zarbon's hands but he wouldn't give in. "Vegeta, no!"

Frieza continued pulling on Vegeta's tail. The Saiyan prince had never felt such pain in his entire life. He could feel tears forming in his eyes but his pride refused to let them fall. Frieza formed a ki blast in his palm and fired at Vegeta dead on. Vegeta choked out gasps of pain and he coughed up blood. Frieza released his hold on Vegeta's tail and he fell to the floor in a heap.

The tyrant smirked once more and slowly walked over to Bulma. "This is what happens when you try to fool me. People get hurt. You wouldn't want Vegeta getting hurt again now would you?"

Bulma held back her tears and shook her head from side to side, "No, Lord Frieza. I beg you for forgiveness. If you'll let me, I'll redesign the weapon..."

"Make it so." Frieza turned and called over his shoulder, "Take her back to the cell. You know what to do with the monkey."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bulma sat in the cell with her head in her knees. The events that had happened in the gymnasium were haunting her. Hertue's burning body. Vegeta protecting her from Frieza's blasts. Frieza relentlessly attacking Vegeta. The tyrant practically ripping Vegeta's tail from his body. Vegeta's agonizing screams. His screams replayed over and over in her mind.

Bulma sniffled, letting a few tears fall. "This is all my fault..."

Bulma was under every impression that Vegeta had died after Zarbon took her back to the cell. She had a vivid image of Vegeta breathlessly lying on the floor in a pool of his blood. She shuddered continuously at the thought.

Why didn't she think of the possibility that things could go wrong? Why didn't she bother to test the gun with Ki'ilina?

She had instantly destroyed all of their chances to escape. Without Vegeta _no one_ was getting out. Ki'ilina was strong; Bulma knew this without even seeing her fight, but her confidence in being able to defeat Zarbon was enough proof. But Vegeta was the brute strength of the group. Ki'ilina wasn't nearly as strong as him but she knew the prison the best and how to stealthily navigate it. Bulma sighed. She was just the brains of the group. Sure, she could fight, but she was nowhere near the fighting abilities of Vegeta and Ki'ilina. All of this was her fault. All of their efforts, all of their time and patience was now wasted on her mistake. Her foolish mistake killed Vegeta.

"Vegeta...I am so sorry...I've let us all down..."

A racking sob hit Bulma like a torrential storm and the tears flowed more freely down her cheeks. Bulma's aquamarine hair fell around her face as she curled up into a ball and her cries continued through the night.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Slowly a few days passed and time went on for Bulma. She sat in her cell all alone. No one to talk to, no one to listen to, no one to interact with. God, is this what Vegeta had gone through before she arrived? It was so lonely and depressing. This is what it was truly like to be in the cell, had Vegeta not been there.

Bulma was brought her food like normal. She ate it like normal, choking it down. She would train if she felt like it, but it was almost never. Bathroom breaks were no different either. Bulma would ask Ki'ilina if Vegeta really did die, but she would always respond saying she didn't know.

Currently, Bulma was doing her lunchtime bathroom break. She finished her business, washed her hands and walked out with Ki'ilina. Normally the two would quietly talk about their plans of escaping or recent events, but since the incident Bulma didn't speak much. Ki'ilina could tell Bulma was becoming depressed and tried to talk her out of it, but Bulma ignored her. She wasn't the one who killed Vegeta.

Once they reached cell 732 Ki'ilina removed Bulma's handcuffs and opened the door for Bulma. The blue eyed woman sadly stared into yellow orbs. Ki'ilina frowned, Bulma was a wreck. Bulma tore her eyes away from Ki'ilina's and silently dragged her feet, walking into the cell. The door closed and Bulma was ready to fall back into her solidarity when she gasped quietly.

Sitting on the floor in the center of the room was a body facing the opposite direction. The person's hair was swept up into a flame-style...Bulma shook her head. No! It couldn't be...Vegeta?

"Vegeta...?" She whispered.

As the head turned around Bulma nearly launched herself at the person. She tackled them to the floor. Bulma stared long and hard at the person, making complete sure it was Vegeta. She wanted to be sure she wasn't hallucinating or becoming completely insane.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?"

Oh, yeah. That was _definitely_ Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what the hell! Where were you? I was worried sick about you! I thought you fucking died, you jackass!" She yelled, punching him in the chest.

"Died?" Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Are you serious? Maybe because Frieza kicked the shit out of you? You-you were bleeding everywhere and...and...-" Bulma stopped in mid-sentence.

Bulma's mind raced as she thought of the moments from days before. Every moment was perfectly remembered in her mind and they couldn't be scrubbed away. She felt her eyes swell up with tears but she blinked them back. "I thought you died Vegeta...and it was all my fault. I should have tested it more and-"

Vegeta put a hand to her mouth, "Be quiet. It is nothing to worry over. Besides, I won't die. You'd miss me too much." He grinned slyly.

Bulma blushed slightly and removed Vegeta's hand. Her eyes squinted suspiciously, inspecting his hand. There were no bruises, no scabs. She checked his arms and his legs. Bulma even lifted up his shirt to see if his chest had injuries.

"What the hell are you doing now, woman?"

"Vegeta, why don't you have any injuries? Surely you couldn't have healed that fast!"

"Frieza put me in a healing tank. It speeds up the healing process. What would have normally taken months to repair takes days. There are no bruises left behind. Just scars."

"Can I touch them?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Bulma shrugged, I'm a scientist. These kinds of things interest me. So can I?"

Vegeta responded shortly, "No."

Bulma rolled her eyes. She decided that arguing with Vegeta when he had just returned was not for the best and let it be. Vegeta immediately began training as soon as they stopped talking. Bulma smiled, he hadn't changed a bit. Even nearly dying wouldn't stop him from working out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Later that night, Bulma tossed and turned in her sleep. The scenes of Vegeta practically dead were haunting her even though he was perfectly healthy. Her hands flailed around and she smacked Vegeta across the face.

Vegeta angrily woke up and began shaking her, "Woman!"

Bulma stirred, rubbing her eyes, "Huh? Vegeta what-"

"You woke me up! You hit me, woman!"

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him, "You're a big boy, you can handle it."

"Well knock it off!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh, sorry I'm having nightmares about you dying, Vegeta!" She said sarcastically. "I can't help it if I thought it was all over because I thought you died! I'm sure you had nightmares when your mother died!" She yelled furiously.

Vegeta snarled, "Well that was my mother! She was important to me! I'm not a human where _every_ fucking thing is important!"

Bulma's eyes lowered to the bed. "Not everything is important. But _you_ are important to me, Vegeta. You're my friend with whom I have a very dysfunctional relationship. Without you, Ki'ilina and I will never get out of here. You're the only one who has a chance against Frieza. Sorry for thinking everything had been thrown down the shitter when I saw you lying motionless!"

The bluenette turned to face the wall again. She crossed her arms in anger. Vegeta glanced at her silently. He slumped back against the bed, letting his thoughts consume him. Friends? Vegeta snorted. Saiyans did not make friends. Allies maybe, but not friends. Or was that what humans called their allies? This was all very confusing and irritating to Vegeta. He was going to fall asleep again when the woman's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Vegeta?"

"What...?" He growled in an annoyed manner.

"I can't sleep."

"Why is this my problem?"

Bulma sighed while rolling her eyes. She sat up in the bed. Her eyes lit up suddenly, "Oh! I have an idea!"

Vegeta said nothing and waited for her to continue. "Since I can't sleep and we need a way to pass the time, I have the perfect way to do that!" She paused for effect, "Truth or dare!"

Vegeta stared at her curiously, "What in god's name is that?"

"A lot of fun!" She grinned. "We ask each other questions or to do wacky things. You can't back down after the question is asked either. For truths you ask the other person a question that you have to be honest about. For dares, you have to do some crazy thing and it's usually hilarious."

Vegeta scowled, "That sounds completely asinine."

"Maybe...but its fun and it will pass the time!"

"Fine, I'll partake in your silly game."

Bulma giggled excitedly, "Okay, since it was my idea to start playing I get to ask you first!"

Vegeta groaned with an irritated tone. He should have known she would pull that move.

"Alright then...truth or dare, Vegeta!"

"Dare." He mumbled.

"I dare you...to let me touch your scars."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Woman, I will not let you do that."

"Too late! I dared you already, you can't back out!"

"You had this planned even before I agreed to play didn't you?"

Bulma winked, "Maybe."

Vegeta muttered a few curse words under his breath. The next thing he knew, Bulma's palm had laid across his right bicep. Her hand was surprisingly soft as it roved over his scarred skin. Her eyes were locked on the many marks and her forefinger gently traced the outlines. Bulma surprised herself and Vegeta when she put a finger to her lips and placed the same finger to his scars. Vegeta shivered slightly and his eyes dilated.

"Woman? What...?"

Bulma gave him a small smile, "My mother used to do that when I got bruises or injuries. She always said 'kisses will make it better'. It's kind of silly, but it did sort of help."

"But...why...?" Vegeta was utterly confused.

Bulma shrugged and laughed, "I guess I thought it would help you heal better...I don't know really."

"Hn." He looked away and then back to Bulma. "I believe it is my turn to ask. Truth or dare, woman."

"Truth."

Vegeta was silent for a moment. He was clearly in thought over Bulma's truth. Bulma laughed again. He was trying way too hard at this.

"What is something you are ashamed of?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

The ebony haired man smirked, "You never said certain things were off limits."

"Alright, alright. Fair enough." Bulma tapped a finger against her chin in thought. "Something I'm ashamed of is...letting my ex-boyfriend cheat on me. I gave him three fantastic years together. A friend of mine told me he was sneaking around with some bimbo. I never thought I could be deceived and I never thought he would be the one to do it. I was furious...I couldn't believe I was almost ready to give myself to him."

"You mean mate with him?"

Bulma nodded and leaped off the bed as her legs were growing numb from sitting cross-legged. She sat on the ground with her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her palms. "Yes. Strangely, I think that it is more meaningful to Saiyans."

"It is. Saiyans mate for life. We will share a bed with many, but once the right mate has been found, that one is a Saiyan's one and only mate for forever. No exceptions and no reversals."

"So it's kind of like a marriage, but a hell of a lot more strict. Marriages can be revoked and people can get divorces if they change their minds. I think it's stupid really...Why marry someone if you're just going to divorce them seventy-two days later? It's a waste of money and time."

"That's why Saiyans mate for life. There is a celebration for the couple and that's it."

"Is there some kind of Saiyan ritual?"

"Ritual?"

"Yeah. Do you have to do some sort of spiritual connection? Or mark them as your mate? Like a bite mark?"

Vegeta stared at Bulma with a raised eyebrow. "Why the hell…? No, woman, there is no ritual. When two Saiyans mate musk is given off and it stays on their person. Every Saiyan has their own personal scent."

"Oh." Bulma said sheepishly.

"A bite mark? Really?" Vegeta smirked at her mockingly.

"Oh, shut up. It's my turn now. Truth or dare, Vegeta."

"Dare."

"You're going to regret that!"

Vegeta's smirk fell, "...why...?"

"I dare you to dance for one whole minute."

"No."

"You have to! It's the rules of the game!"

The Saiyan prince scowled, crossing his arms. "No."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Would you rather I dance with you?"

"Why would that matter?"

"It'd be less awkward for you. Since I'm assuming you don't know how to dance." Bulma grinned cheekily.

"I know how to dance! We had many celebrations that included dancing. I'm a prince, so naturally I know."

"So dance with me."

In a flash, Vegeta was gone from the bed and at Bulma's feet. He looked down at her, gazing straight into her blue orbs. Vegeta slowly held his hand out to her. Bulma's eyes never left Vegeta's as she softly placed her hand in his. He guided her up off of the floor, wrapping an arm around her waist. Bulma laid her free hand upon his muscled shoulder as they began to sway to imaginary music.

Much to Bulma's surprise, Vegeta was a very skilled dancer. She had half expected him to be stepping on her feet every few seconds, but he never did. He even managed to keep to the beat better than she was. Vegeta noticed Bulma's surprise and he slyly smiled at her. Bulma once again stuck her tongue out at him. She had never stuck her tongue out at anyone so much before. Vegeta made her feel so childish when she did that. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she loved her childhood. It reminded her of a time when Frieza wasn't around.

Vegeta naturally led Bulma through the dance. Bulma mentally rolled her eyes; of course he wouldn't her lead.

They moved silently, matching each other's steps. Bulma wouldn't look Vegeta in the eye, she stared at his chest. Vegeta zoned out, looking past her head. They moved forward, then backward, and from side to side. Vegeta spun her around a few times. She turned around and around. He spun her around for one more time, her back settled against his chest with grace.

Bulma glanced up to notice Vegeta staring right back at her. She blushed under his gaze. The bluenette slowly removed her hands from Vegeta, regaining her personal space.

"My turn." Vegeta said, sitting on the floor.

Bulma sat on the ground next to him, "Let me have it!"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to dance for one minute."

Bulma frowned and yelled, "Vegeta! That was my dare for you! You can't copy me!"

"Well what the hell? I've never played before I don't know what I'm doing."

"Fine. We'll skip your dare for me. Now it's your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could wish for anything in the world what would it be? There are no restrictions or consequences to whatever it is."

"I would wish for Frieza to not exist." He paused. "Then again, I'm going to defeat him...so I'll change my answer. I would wish to bring back my people."

Bulma nodded, "Understandable."

"Truth or dare, woman."

"Truth."

"What is something you are proud of?"

"Aw, man...I can't pick just one thing." Bulma groaned.

"Just choose."

"Well one of them is along with what I'm ashamed of. I'm ashamed he was able to cheat on me and get away with it, but I got my sweet revenge. I called him out on it in front of about a hundred people. And since I was heiress to Capsule Corporation, pretty much everyone knew who I was and who I was dating. Needless to say, he wasn't dating anyone for a long time."

Vegeta snorted, "I'm not surprised. Unfaithful mates are a disgrace."

Bulma half smiled, "I'm there with you on that one. Truth or dare, Vegeta."

"Dare."

Bulma thought long and hard about this one. She had it narrowed down to either one dare or another. She could tell Vegeta was getting impatient so she decided on one of them quickly.

"I dare you to do something you've never done before."

Vegeta sat for a few moments. He was engrossed in his thoughts, unaware of what he would do for his dare. There were only certain things he could do. He knew there was one thing he could definitely do...but the outcomes of it...he wasn't sure how it would change future events. He noticed Bulma's eyes shutting from exhaustion. If he timed it just right...

"Vegeta are you going to-"

Bulma's question was cut short because Vegeta's lips had placed themselves over hers. Her eyes shot open and then slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta grabbed a hold of her waist and tugged her closer. Their lips moved in sync for a passionate moment.

Bulma was the first to pull away to both of their disappointment. She placed her lips on his neck, leaving a trail of kisses to his jaw before whispering, "Happy Birthday, Vegeta."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**DAWWW Their first kiss :DD So HOLY CRAP this chapter took me forever to get out because I got assigned four essays to be due within the next two weeks, along with other quizzes and two tests next week AND finals. FML. Also, FFN was being a bee-yotch when I was trying to write/upload this. *rage face* I apologize if the scenes between where they danced and the kiss seemed...rushed and/or sloppy. When I was writing, I was writing it on FFN under doc manager, you know. Every once in awhile I would forget to save my progress on it, FFN would log me out, I lost what I had wrote and I had to re-write it...and each time it would change. *sigh* ANYWAY, enough of my irritation, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! That being said, I'm not sure when the next update will be due to the aforementioned assignments. **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Very important! In chapter seven I mentioned that Bulma had been Vegeta's cell mate for a month. I'm realizing now that it's a little skeptical to say they got so close in just a month, so I'm adjusting it to two months. I already changed the mistake in chapter seven. It seems a little more reasonable...right? Plus in chapter two, Vegeta said his birthday was in a few months and I had Bulma say 'Happy Birthday' last chapter so yeah. My bad...I'm terribad at continuation. DX **

**BTW I changed my name from xXxMudvayneGirlxXx to...well this. XD **

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! :D**

**_Warning! This chapter has some serious and dark themes. You have been warned._**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OCs Ki'ilina and Hertue.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Woman, how do you-"

Bulma put a finger to Vegeta's lips and laughed. "Did you forget? You told me the first week we met."

Vegeta's mind traced back to that time period. The first time he met the blue haired vixen. "Hn. How did you manage to keep track of the days?"

"My watch, Vegeta." She flashed it in front of his face. "Oh my Shenron, you don't pay attention to the little things." She playfully poked at his chest.

He smirked, "Well, it's kind of hard to concentrate with you around."

Bulma held a hand to her heart dramatically, "Who? Me? Why, I never!" She grinned foxily.

Vegeta leaned forward to capture her lips once again. Bulma re-wrapped her arms around his neck as Vegeta deepened the kiss, sitting her on his lap. His tail snaked around her waist, holding her tight. She squeaked out a moan, pushing her body up against his. Bulma moved her hands to his hair, tangling them in his ebony locks.

"What are you doing to me, woman?" Vegeta muttered in between kisses.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Their lips broke apart as they both gasped for air. Vegeta leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. Bulma nuzzled into his chest, sighing contently. Vegeta's eyes reopened.

"I don't cuddle, woman."

Bulma pouted and slowly removed herself from Vegeta. She settled against the wall beside him. "As long as I keep getting kisses like that, I'm perfectly fine without cuddling."

"That I can do." He gave her a coy grin.

Bulma laughed lightly, "So...July Fourth, huh?"

"Yes. That is my day of birth. July Fourth in the Age 732."

"Back home, July Fourth was a holiday we celebrated. Everyone would throw parties and have a barbeque." Bulma noticed Vegeta's confused face. "A barbeque is where we cook lots of meat on a lit grill. With barbeques, there's usually a _ton_ of drinking. Dancing and talking with friends...it was one of the best holidays!"

"Sounds like a Saiyan celebration, only less civilized in certain aspects."

Bulma smirked, "How so?"

"Well for one, there's not a ton of drinking...everyone drinks. Even the children. Permitting their parents allow them do to so."

"Children? What like five year olds?" Bulma gasped in shock.

"I'm not the only one with bad memory. You always forget Saiyans have a different lifestyle and that we mature earlier than that of you humans." Vegeta put his hands underneath his head, cradling it against the wall. "My father allowed me to have my first drink when I was four."

"Was that around the time-"

Vegeta cut her off, "Yes. I snuck into my father's room the night Shrooma came to talk to me. I was in the process of raiding his liquor cabinet when he found me. He wasn't mad, but he knew it was for the better that he allow it. My father led me outside onto his balcony and we had a talk. Apparently Shrooma had done more than just speak to my father. He confessed to me that he would never mate again."

"Again? I thought you weren't allowed to since-"

He cut her off once more, "The rules for royalty are different. The king may mate with whomever he wants however many times he wants, whether or not he has a queen."

Bulma scoffed, "Seems like royalty gets special treatment."

Vegeta growled threateningly and turned to face the bluenette with a harsh gaze, "My mother did not. Need I remind you of that over and over? Need _I_ be reminded of that fact over and over? Every day I think of how she could still be alive if it were not for me! Sometimes I wish I could have died instead of her! That would be a better punishment than having to know she's dead because of me! At least my parents could have produced another son! I could be replaced! But since my father told me he did not wish to mate with another woman, I do not have a brother and I do not have a sister. I'm alone and so is my father. It's my fault. Hell for all I know, if I had died and not my mother, my race could still be alive and thriving!"

Bulma's lip trembled as she quietly asked, "Do you want to die?"

Vegeta was silent for a few moments. Bulma stared into his fierce eyes as he stared right back. Though he was looking at her, she knew he was concentrated on her question. She could see the wheels turning in his mind, searching for the proper way to formulate his answer.

"Sometimes." Vegeta sighed, "Sometimes I feel like dying for my mother would have been a better life than spending it here in this shit hole."

Bulma's heart dropped and it felt like it nearly stopped beating. She felt a silent tear slide down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, so Vegeta wouldn't see her cry. Bulma wanted to give him a huge hug to try and alleviate some of his torturous life. Vegeta didn't just want to pass away of old age.

_He wanted to die. _

Knowing Vegeta desired his own death it brung up memories Bulma wished she had forgotten. Bulma herself had contemplated suicide a few times when she was younger. When she was thirteen, her hormones were raging and the stress from school work had nearly driven her to the edge. Being the strong-willed woman she was, Bulma talked herself out of it, repeating a mantra.

_You are stronger than this. _

A few years down the road, when she found out her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her; Bulma had fallen into a world of depression and despair. She always asked herself, why did he cheat on me? What did I do wrong? The harshest question she threw at herself was, _Am I not attractive enough to him anymore? _The question tugged at her heart-strings. She felt like her heart was literally breaking into a million pieces.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Bulma dear, is everything alright? You've been cooped up in your bathroom for a while now!" Bunny's voice came from the other side of Bulma's attached bathroom to her bedroom. _

_Bulma's aqua eyes moved to look at the door, "Yes, mom, I'm fine!" _

_"Okay well let me know if you need anything, sweetheart!"_

_Bulma heard her mother's footsteps retreat from the bathroom door and close the door to her room. Her eyes glanced forward again to gaze at the revolver clutched in her hands. Her hands were furiously shaking and she couldn't make them stop. Bulma fumbled with the revolver's cylindrical bullet container, opening it carefully. She silently looked at the bullets in the chambers, waiting to be fired. There were six, but she wouldn't need the other five. _

_She couldn't take it anymore. The lies and deceit, the betrayal and heart break. It was tearing her up inside and driving her mad. Bulma knew she was beautiful and she didn't need to prove it. So why would her boyfriend go behind her back and sneak around with some slut? Men cheated on their significant others either when they weren't getting the satisfaction they wanted, they weren't attracted to her anymore, or seduced into it. In Bulma's case she figured it was all three, but the one that stood out was that he had lost his affection toward her. To Bulma, that meant she wasn't beautiful. Bulma believed she was the most beautiful in the world. A blow like that to her ego shattered her strength. _

_In her current crazed state, the only reasonable option was to end her life. End her life so no one would see her ugliness. All she had to do was pull the trigger and end it. _

_End it._

_Pull the trigger._

_Just pull the trigger and it's all over._

_One simple gesture. _

_Pull the trigger._

_End it. _

_Bulma's hand closed the cylinder, hiding the bullets from view, locking it back into place. Her hand shakily lifted the gun up and placed the barrel against her left temple. A few tears slipped out of her eyes as she clenched them tight. Her hand slowly put pressure on the trigger..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bulma felt her eyes form tears, but even still she wouldn't let Vegeta see her cry, even though he already had many times. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she really disliked to seem weak around him.

"I know how you feel..." She said quietly.

Vegeta's head turned to her, "What was that?"

"I said I know how you feel. I know what it's like to want to die...when I found out my boyfriend cheated on me, I wanted to kill myself. I almost did, too. I had a revolver loaded and ready to go. But I told myself I was stronger than him and I didn't need to go to those extremes. If he was unfaithful to me, he wasn't worth dying over."

"I did nearly kill myself. I tried to self-implode. It worked, but I didn't succeed in suicide. My father found me and subsequently placed me in a healing tank. I told myself I failed in avenging my mother in some sick and twisted plot of mine."

Bulma laid her hand across Vegeta's knee comfortingly. She half-expected him to slap her hand away like he usually did, but he seemed to ignore it. "I wish Frieza hadn't destroyed my planet...then maybe something could have been salvaged from all of this disaster..."

Vegeta gave her a skeptical glance, "What are you talking about...?"

"On Earth we had these things called the Dragon Balls...if you gathered all seven of them together and summoned him, the dragon, Shenron would appear and grant you one wish."

"With limitations of course, am I correct?"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah. Shenron can't kill anyone, he can't deal in the world of romance, he can't grant the same wish twice, but he can bring people back to life!"

"Back to life?" Vegeta's voice had a hint of intrigue. "You mean my race could be revived?"

Bulma half smiled, "Mmhmm." Her smile fell quickly as she remembered an important fact, "I almost forgot though...the people who are trying to be revived must have died less than a year ago..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Damnit, he should have known. "Why the hell would you give me false hope, woman?"

"Oh, _sorry_!" Bulma crossed her arms, "I told you I almost forgot! It's not like it matters anyway...the Earth is destroyed and we can't bring it back."

Vegeta said nothing to her previous statement, leaning back against the wall once more. He stared up at the ceiling without a word.

Bulma sighed sadly, "They're all gone...Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Puar, my parents...I miss them all...god, I even miss that pervert Master Roshi. I'll never see them again...I'll never see Chi Chi again. She was my best friend...we fought all the time with our hot tempers, but all the same she was my best friend. I could tell her anything."

"I never had a best friend. Nor a friend. Saiyans consider each other comrades. He was four years younger than me and annoying as hell. I heard he was dropped on his head when he was a baby and that was why he didn't act like a true Saiyan. He was always happy and friendly to everyone. Kakarot was my sparring partner and my closest comrade."

"He sounds nice."

Vegeta smirked, "If you think an irritating moron is nice."

Bulma let out a laugh, "Sure, why not."

The two sat in silence again. The room was quiet. Bulma was surprised that Vegeta had not immediately begun training. He was always training. Hell, he was training when he came back from the healing tank. Bulma tilted her head to the side, landing on a shoulder. She nearly jumped when she realized she had settled on Vegeta's shoulder, and not her own which was her intention. Her aqua eyes flitted back and forth, waiting for Vegeta's reaction. He never did. In fact, he was hardly paying attention.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing, I was just making sure you hadn't zoned out."

"No."

It became quiet once more.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Tell me more about Saiyan celebrations." She asked.

"I already told you about drinking and dancing. In contrast to the drinking, dancing is very formal. It is very similar to how we were dancing."

"So it's slow dancing? Not fast?"

Vegeta cast his eyes down to hers, "Fast?"

Bulma flushed, "Oh god, Vegeta don't make me show you."

"I still have no idea what the hell you're referring to."

"Well…faster dancing is between a couple. The guy is behind the girl…their bodies are against one another…and they're…grinding on each other…"

Vegeta tried to imagine her description in his head. Once he had a clear vision, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That sounds repulsive and distasteful. Do you dance that way?"

Bulma's face grew even redder if it was possible. "Maybe…and no I won't do it with you!"

The Saiyan prince laughed, "I wasn't going to ask. Like I said, it sounds repulsive."

"To you. But again, we have different customs. Tell me more!"

"What else can you possibly need to know about me, woman?"

Bulma lifted her head from Vegeta's shoulder and tapped a finger on her chin, "Hmm…tell me about Vegeta-sei!"

"Like what?"

"Everything!"

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A few hours passed and Vegeta had informed Bulma all of his knowledge of his former home. He told her of the crimson planet in sector SSJ583. The planet's sky was a shade of vermilion. When the two sunburst suns set at dusk, the sky turned a shade of maroon and the suns faded into the skyline in an auburn blaze. The moon was a brilliant pearly white and unlike the Earth's moon, it was completely void of craters. He told her of the lush beaches with rust colored sand and the only color that completely stood out amongst everything else was the sapphire waves on the eastern half of the planet.

Vegeta even taught her about Vegeta-sei's climate and seasons. The planet had only two seasons, unlike Earth. Summer and winter. During summer, the temperature lows were in the eighties and the highs would range up to one hundred. It barely rained during the summer, and if it did, it would rain for a day straight. Vegeta-sei's winters weren't considered a winter to Bulma. The lowest temperature it would reach was on average fifty degrees. Unlike summer, during the winter it rained at least twice a week. The season's durations differed from Earth's greatly. Summer was ten months long and winter was a mere two months.

The palace itself was snow white, with royal blue and ruby red patches placed sporadically. It was situated upon a mountain plateau was split into sections. The palace was sectioned into three parts, the Royal family, the Elites, and the Lower class. Vegeta himself had a wing all his own, consisting of his bedroom with bathroom, training room, and balcony.

"-The Royal family's chef stayed on the same floor as us." Vegeta finished. "Anything else…?" He was beginning to get annoyed with all her questions.

Bulma smiled, "Nope. Not right now. Thanks for telling me that, Vegeta. But I'm sorry if I bugged you…it's just not every day that you can learn things about an alien."

Vegeta nodded and stood up from his spot on the wall. He moved to the center of the room. "Training?" Vegeta nodded once more.

Bulma watched him train, punching and kicking the air. She knew he had activated the Gravity Sim because she saw him struggle for a moment. Before Bulma couldn't sleep, she asked him if Frieza's henchmen had noticed the device or messed with it. He said he didn't see a change and gravely assured her that he would be dead if they had found the invention.

The aquamarine haired woman could sense Vegeta had upped the gravity higher than normal, which concerned her. "Vegeta…what setting do you have the gravity on?"

"40x." He grunted.

"Vegeta! Take it down! You can't handle that!"

"I'm fine. When Saiyans recover from a devastating beating we grow immensely stronger." He replied in between push-ups.

Bulma sighed and leaped into the bed. She stared at Vegeta for a few more moments before laying down for sleep.

_40x? He was only at 15x just a week ago. That's incredible…if he keeps training at this level then surely he'll become strong enough to defeat Frieza in no time!_

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sorry it took so long to get this one out! Now I just want to say, I do not support suicide. If you ever feel lonely and depressed, please talk to someone! Get advice! Don't ever do anything rash or you might regret! That scene was also pretty hard for me to write, I was in a similar situation as Bulma. I never got a gun and put it to my head, but I felt useless and depressed. Break-ups suck. But the good part is there is another boy waiting to treat you better than the one before. One more thing about that scene, this was totally unintentional and coincidental, but where the flashback went 'End it. Pull the trigger', did anyone else think that series of lines looked like a gun? It was kind of interesting to me. **

**Another note, where Bulma was talking about the Dragon Balls, I was contemplating whether or not to include Kami and Mr. Popo, because surely that would bring up Vegeta somehow knowing about Namekians, thus the Namekian Dragon Balls and then the two of them planning a trip to Namek (if it still existed) after they escaped from the prison to use the Dragon Balls. Which would be a sequel to this story. I'm sure you can guess where the sequel would be heading. So yay? Nay? Your thoughts on this would be very greatly appreciated everyone! :)**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! :D**

_bulma- OMG if my parents wouldn't think I'm a freak more than I already am, I would totally have bajillions of posters of Vegeta XD_

_HelloKittyLover12343- Really? Well I'm glad you don't hate it anymore! And I'm so thrilled that my story was one of the first you decided to read! :)_

_insane one- Oh gawd the lemon, no pressure, right? XD I'm sure everyone will be super excited to see how I write it. :P Vegeta-sei does sound awesome to live on doesn't it? _

_threeam inkblot- Oh, I totally agree about the contrast. But no worries, Bulma won't be learning much more fighting and Vegeta definitely won't be teaching her to fly lol. _

**I feel like writing a one-shot…I have one plot idea in mind that I am dying to write but no time to write it. *sighs*. Does anyone have any requests? I'd love to write one for someone…I've always wanted to do that :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OCs Ki'ilina and Hertue.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning when Bulma woke up, she noticed her face was buried into Vegeta's bare chest. His tail was once again wrapped around her waist. To her surprise his arm was also latched onto her.

Bulma quietly laughed to herself, _Vegeta must have a problem with doing that in his sleep. Or he's doing it voluntarily…_

Bulma glanced up at Vegeta's sleeping form. He was completely relaxed and at ease. She reached out to gently stroke the features of his face. Her fingers trailed across his forehead, brushing his ebony bangs from his eyes. Her fingers dropped to touch the strong, prominent cheekbones that accentuated his masculinity. She studied the area about his mouth and in the two months she had spent with him, she had never seen a strand of hair grow in that spot. Either he shaved it off in the bathrooms before she could get a good look, or he couldn't grow facial hair.

It must have been a Saiyan thing.

Bulma's eyes froze in place upon looking at his lips. It was the same mouth that had yelled at her in irritation and that same mouth with those same lips that had given her passionate pleasure. A sigh of desire escaped from her own lips as she remembered him kissing her.

Suddenly, Vegeta's tail tightened its' grip on her and then relaxed. Vegeta's eyes slowly opened to see Bulma gazing at him. He gave her a half smirk as she returned the gesture with a smile. Vegeta's eyes began to droop, and he fell back into his slumber. Bulma checked her watch for the time. No wonder he fell back asleep. It was still three hours till breakfast was brought, and if she remembered correctly she fell asleep nearly five hours ago. She didn't know what time Vegeta stopped training, but judging from his returning to sleep, it must not have been very long ago.

Bulma nudged her body even closer to Vegeta's, nuzzling into his chest. Her azure eyes locked on to a massive gash from his right shoulder down to his lower abdomen. She traced it gently with her forefinger. This time when she sighed, it was sad. So much pain and terror that had been inflicted on Vegeta. At the age of four, he lost his mother, which he blamed on himself. When he was eight he lost his home and then supposedly his father, even though he believed it to be false. Bulma wished she knew why he believed his father was alive. Did he have some sort of connection with his father? Vegeta had told her of being able to sense energy, but if his father was truly alive, wouldn't he be able to know where he was? Kami, if only Vegeta knew himself, so he could tell her because this whole situation was without a doubt confusing.

Bulma's mind always trailed back to when Vegeta informed her he had been at the prison for three years after seven years of being a soldier in his ruthless army. Bulma couldn't even imagine working under Frieza's rule as a soldier. Making weaponry for him was terrible enough. It terrified her, but she imagined thoughts of Vegeta dutifully murdering and slaughtering innocent people across the world. It made her less scared though, knowing he killed because he was under Frieza's control.

What would Bulma do without her Saiyan prince? If it weren't for Vegeta, she surely would have been fully raped and not just molested. Hell, if Vegeta weren't causing trouble for Frieza, she was positive she'd be in Frieza's private quarters and not in a cell by herself. Aside from that, he protected her from danger. If Bulma wanted anything else in the world besides Frieza's death and reverting the universe back to where it was before Frieza, it was having the perfect boyfriend. Sure, Vegeta wasn't perfect...he yelled at her and irritated her to no end, but he shielded her when Frieza attacked them in the gymnasium. He put his own life on the line to save her. He had his Saiyan pride and royal blood that he would die before someone took it from him. His arrogance annoyed her indefinitely, but at times she found it undeniably sexy. Oh, Kami...when he smirked at her...it suited his devilishly handsome appearance. On top of his attractiveness, he was completely chiseled without an ounce of fat. His body that made her drool with desire...those obsidian eyes that nearly made her shiver every time he turned his attention to her. Even though he didn't crack jokes as much as she would like, he had made her laugh on a few occasions which was quite the feat being in the prison. An added bonus was that Vegeta was an amazing kisser. She had never craved kisses so much before his. Each kiss left her wanting more. If the Earth hadn't been destroyed and Vegeta was living on Earth with her, he would without a doubt be dubbed the 'World's Sexiest Man'.

Bulma could feel her heart beginning to race faster with all of her thinking of Vegeta.

The opening of the cell door alerted Bulma to Ki'ilina with their breakfast. Bulma laid Vegeta's on the ground next to him. She quickly kissed his cheek and grabbed her bowl, exiting the cell. Ki'ilina's jaw dropped, watching Bulma's actions. She shut the door quietly, noting Vegeta was asleep.

"D-did you just kiss his cheek?"

"Yep." Bulma replied nonchalantly.

"Bulma...what happened last night?"

"We have some things to discuss, Ki'ilina. _Very_ important things."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hours later, Vegeta awoke to see his breakfast sitting in front of him on the ground, waiting to be eaten. He touched his cheek, vaguely feeling the pressure of lips against it while in his slumber.

The woman.

Vegeta scowled and wiped his cheek, trying to rid himself of the feeling.

He sat up in the bed and leaped off of it, placing the bowl of food in his palm. He ate it in silence, as he always did. It was during his fourth bite that he realized the blue haired vixen was not in the cell. His mind began to race. Had Frieza requested her? Vegeta growled and stepped over to the cell door. He then banged on it, yelling for anyone who was near.

Vegeta heard footsteps coming down the hall, and the Trexilian appeared.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Ki'ilina questioned, opening and then closing the door behind her after entering the cell.

"Where is the woman?"

"You-wow...is this what Bulma was talking about?" She muttered the last bit to herself.

Vegeta growled, "What was that, Trexilian? What is she talking about?"

"Nothing, Vegeta. Nothing that might be about you or that you need to worry about." She replied with a coy grin.

"About me?" Vegeta snarled, "Stop playing games! Where is she?"

Ki'ilina rolled her eyes, "Calm down. She's in the lab. Bulma wasn't kidding, something did change." She laughed lightly.

"What the hell are you talking about and why is she in the lab?"

"You can ask her later. She's in the lab because she wanted to finish re-designing the ki blaster for Frieza." She then added, "Did you need anything else? Besides...you know bugging me about Bulma when she's completely fine."

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms. Ki'ilina took his silence as her leave and walked to the door. "She'll be back at normal time. Oh, and she'll probably want to discuss our escape plan." With that, she left with a slam of the door.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Wai-wait, so he asked where I was?" Bulma laughed in surprise.

"Mmhmm. He was kind of freaking out."

"You didn't tell him what I told you earlier...did you?"

"Oh, gosh, no Bulma. That's something for you to do."

Bulma nodded and glanced back to the ki blaster, fixing the internal structure. "Wh-what if I'm wrong?"

Ki'ilina put her hand on Bulma's shoulder, "I'm sure you're right. These kinds of things...it's always best to go with your gut."

Bulma smiled up at Ki'ilina. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my friend, Ki'ilina."

The door to the laboratory opened and the talking immediately stopped, seeing who it was. Ki'ilina stiffened and stood in front of Bulma.

"Oh come now, Ki'ilina. I'm not here for her." Zarbon's smooth voice chuckled heartily and then dropped to a creepy low one, making the atmosphere change instantly. "I'm here for you."

Bulma saw Ki'ilina begin to shake in fear and her muscles tightened.

"Ki'ilina...don't...you can refuse it...tell Frieza..." Bulma whispered.

Ki'ilina shook her head, "No...I can't...I'm sorry Bulma...I'll be back for you later."

Zarbon's lips turned to a devious smirk and grabbed hold of her arm. "It's about time you started learning you can't get away from me." Zarbon led her out of the room as Bulma looked on in horror. The door closed and Ki'ilina's terrified cries for help were immediately heard. Bulma slumped her head in her arms, letting her tears fall onto the desk.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Vegeta threw numerous kicks at the air and suddenly stopped, roaring furiously.

"Damn that woman!"

He collapsed on the floor and turned the Gravity Sim off. That woman was distracting him! He couldn't concentrate on his training!

"How am I supposed to train if you won't stop entering my mind, woman?" He yelled.

He couldn't stop thinking of her. Those azure eyes that stared at him intently, the aquamarine hair that he'd never seen before flowing down her back. Her gorgeous smile and her laugh.

Vegeta snorted, "Kami, what am I thinking? It's just the aftermath of that damned kiss!"

That irritating woman who constantly asked him questions about his life and his dead planet. His race, his father and especially his mother. It was uncanny how alike they looked. The only differences were the hair and eye color. Even their personalities were near identical. They were both hard-headed, strong-willed, intelligent...was it more than a coincidence?

The Saiyan prince grunted and sat up. He glared at the hardening area of his pelvis, wishing it would just go away. There had to be some way to make it stop.

Vegeta smirked, "Yes, that will have to work."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hm, surprise surprise, Vegeta's thoughts are much shorter than Bulma's...heh. Vegeta's not the pondering type. Not much to say, but I'm pretty sure you guys are going to love next chapter...if you know what I mean ;) **

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to get right to it, I'll post my review responses at the end, I don't want to delay you guys from reading ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OCs Ki'ilina and Hertue.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hi Bulma…"

Bulma's head whipped up to see Ki'ilina standing in the doorway. Her hair was messed up and going in all directions. Her armor was at an odd angle and her leggings were torn. Bulma could see numerous bruises and scars across her skin.

"Oh…Ki'ilina!" Bulma ran over to her, sitting the Trexilian on a chair. Bulma grabbed a first aid kit and began using the contents on Ki'ilina. She sprayed an alcohol-like substance on her skin and then wrapped gauze around it.

Ki'ilina sighed, "Don't bother doing that Bulma. It's pretty much once a week he does it now…ever since you arrived. By the time he does it again, the bruises are gone, waiting for the new ones."

Bulma's face fell into a deep frown, "I'm sorry…I wish I could-"

"Don't worry about it. Soon enough we'll kill him and Frieza."

Bulma nodded. She finished cleaning up Ki'ilina's injuries and put the kit away. She capsulated her designs, tucking it into her shorts pocket like usual. The two began their walk back to cell 732.

"So…how do you think I should bring it up?" Bulma asked.

"Well, considering since I've never done it…you're kind of shit out of luck on that one, Bulma."

"That doesn't help at all!" The aquamarine woman whined.

Ki'ilina laughed, "Sorry, but you have to do that on your own. Just casually bring it up…if he starts acting weird, alarms in your mind should be screaming 'Abort, abort, abort!'"

Bulma rolled her eyes at Ki'ilina's lame joke. "Seriously, you are not helping!"

The Trexilian laughed again, but grunted in pain from her abdomen. She held her side as Bulma looked on. "Are you alr-"

"I'm fine…I'll go to the med-bay. Don't worry about me Bulma. Really. I'm okay."

Ki'ilina opened the door to 732, let Bulma enter and shut the door, walking toward the medical services level.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Vegeta?"

A snarl erupted in the room and suddenly Bulma was pushed up against the wall. Vegeta's face came into view. His eyes were feral, swimming with desire.

"Woman…I've been waiting for you…" His voice was husky and low.

Bulma gave a small smile, "Well, that's good because you see, I need to talk to-"

Vegeta's lips crashed onto hers, enveloping her in a mind-blowing kiss. His lips separated from hers, trailing down to her neck, kissing and suckling on the delicate skin.

"Ah! Vegeta...I'm really not in the mood to do th-" Bulma let out a moan as Vegeta bit her neck.

"Why not?" He smirked up at her. "I am."

Bulma was beginning to lose her sense of thought as his lips moved down to her collar bone. She struggled to get out her response, trying to resist Vegeta's skillful temptation. "Well...because something happened to Ki'ilina and I'd rather not talk about-"

Vegeta's lips cut her off again, "I can make you forget about it and make you feel better all at once."

Nothing sounded better to Bulma than forgetting about the day's earlier events and she gave into the Saiyan prince's touch, returning his passionate kiss.

Vegeta collected her into his arms, leaped over to the bed and laid her on the bed hovering over her with his body. His hands began a slow exploration of her slender body, touching, caressing, and teasing. His eyes roamed with desire, slowly working his way down her body, he left no part of her unexplored. His hands massaged her small plump breasts, caressing down her stomach, down her thighs. Vegeta's tail danced lively behind him with excitement. Leaning back, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside.

Bulma whimpered when his body left hers. She sat up to look at him, her eyes opening wide at the site of his bare chest. All those rippling muscles right in front of her. She reached out and ran her hands along the hard, defined planes of his chest. She heard him groan and her confidence rose. Exploring further, her hands roamed down to his hard length. Vegeta grunted and grabbed her hands, holding them up.

Bulma cried out, "Vegeta..."

"It's not a Saiyan custom for a woman to touch the male there."

The blue haired vixen grinned slyly, pulling her hands out of his grip. She laid them on his pelvis once more, "Well I'm not a Saiyan."

Bulma's eyes dropped to his arousal as her hand slipped underneath his shorts. Her hand began to pump up and down the rigid flesh. It was like nothing she had ever felt, harder than any metal but still as soft as silk. "Woman..." Vegeta growled, shivers of pleasure ghosting over his nerves as her delicate fingers continued to massage his aching desire. Any form of coherent thought had quickly fled him. He practically melted from her touch and he was beginning to lose control until he suddenly became aware of the intense fountain of heat which had enveloped the tip of his shaft.

Vegeta tore Bulma's hands from his arousal and gave her a devilish grin, "My turn."

He pushed her back down and covered her again. His mouth covered hers ravenously, nearly taking her breath away. The Saiyan prince almost ripped Bulma's tube top from her person, tossing it to the floor. Trailing kisses down her neck he covered one breast with his mouth suckling and nipping at her skin, and then went to the other. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. His eyes gazed at her breasts longingly, but his complete access was blocked by her bra. Vegeta's hands worked to Bulma's back side, but they soon struggled with undoing the hooks. Bulma giggled at this, making her mounds bounce. Vegeta growled impatiently and brought some of his ki forth, using it to cut through her bra.

Bulma gasped, "Vegeta! That was my only bra!"

He gave her a non-caring look as he flung the bra away. He started to suck on one of her pink nipples, flicking the tip with his tongue. He felt even more pleasure when he heard Bulma's moan. Smirking against her nipple, Vegeta continued his sweet torture, adding his hand to rub the other breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger before pulling it harshly. His tail snaked around, tracing her breasts giving her a new sense of pleasure.

His hands trailed down to her apex, quickly unbuttoning her shorts and tugging them off along with her panties. Vegeta slowly inserted a finger into her damp folds, plunging deep inside. She gasped at the sensations that coursed through her body at the small intrusion. Her eyes closed and her head fell back on the pillows moaning. Vegeta smirked and inserted another finger, slowly massaging. Hot liquid soaked his fingers as he moved them. Her hips lifted to move with the rhythm of his fingers.

Although a prison run by a ruthless tyrant was never once in her list of places in which to lose her virginity, Vegeta was certainly the one she wanted; never before had she met someone like him.

Vegeta's teasing hand pulled out of her, eliciting a cry from Bulma. "Vegeta...please..."

Not breaking eye contact for even an instant, Vegeta slowly reached his fingers to slide back up, seductively teasing her folds and making Bulma moan softly. Her ruby lips parting slightly as she expelled light moans, treating him to a view of her swaying tongue as she rolled her eyes and head back in a delicious show of pleasure; making his burning need for her grow all the stronger as the tips of his fingers curled.

All of a sudden, Bulma's hands wrapped around Vegeta's tail and she began to caress the furry appendage causing Vegeta to stop everything he was doing to her just to stay in control. His knees were failing him and his head found a comfortable spot on her shoulder. He groaned, mumbling her name and other incomprehensible words.

Then, Vegeta slid his shorts off in a rushed manner as her arms moved from his tail and wrapped around his neck. He gave her a moment to take in a breath before pressing his arousal forward. An important detail was forming in the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside being too enraptured by the naked aquamarine beauty below him.

"Woman...are you sure about this? Things will forever change betwe-"

Bulma's lips crashed onto Vegeta's this time, silencing him from finishing his sentence. She whispered, "Vegeta, I want you and I want this." A light blush stained her cheeks as she nervously spoke the words she had wanted to say since the morning.

Vegeta's obsidian eyes bore into Bulma's sapphire ones with intense desire.

"Please...Vegeta..." She pleaded.

Vegeta pressed forward without warning as he pushed his full length inside her. He moved within her, slowly at first, not stopping until his engorged head had pierced her body. Bulma's body went as tense as steel and a pained whimper passed her lips as her nails dug deep into the skin of his back. The sensation of just having that part of him inside her was incredible but he had to fight the urge to go full power, as doing so would quite probably damage the girl beyond repair. Biting back tears, Bulma gave a weak nod before suddenly burying her head in the arch of his neck; unwilling to let Vegeta to see her looking so fragile. Vegeta had already seen her weak so many times...this was not one she wanted to add to the list. He was so large and her virgin body could barely contain this small part of his immense girth. She had always known there would be pain the first time, that somberly joyous piece of proof which proved she was joining herself with the Saiyan prince.

A thrilling excitement that was laced with pain and pleasure flowed through her. Vegeta semi-impatiently waited for her to become accustomed to his size. He then slowly stroked out of her and then plunged forward again, driving himself to her core. She wrapped both arms around his neck, digging her nails into his shoulders as he surged forward again.

The pain eventually began to dissipate and Bulma found herself relaxing as he continued. The more she relaxed, the easier his gliding became. Bulma's moans of pain morphed into sighs and moans of satisfaction as Vegeta hit the mark perfectly. Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's waist, allowing him better access. She desired and needed more. She clenched around his girth, drawing a deep rumble from his chest.

Bulma repeated his name over and over, she wanted him to go faster, moaning into his ear, "Vegeta...please...faster..." His thrusts quickened into an unsteady pounding, making the bed creak in protest. He steadied himself on his elbows and groaned into her neck. He was close to that moment of relief. Bulma's nails were starting to draw blood from his shoulders. The knot in her stomach morphed into a powerful orgasm, much stronger than her first. Her hands then tangled into his mane. Her throat tightened as she quaked in ecstasy, tightening her muscles madly around his member, working him into a frenzy. He slowed for more powerful thrusts, letting out monstrous groans with each one. Their cores melded as he achieved what he had worked relentlessly for. Vegeta bucked his hips as he spilled everything in him deep inside of her.

Vegeta's forearms gave out, and his body fell onto Bulma's. He regrettably pulled out of her, clearly not tired from their activities, while she looked exhausted. They gazed into one another's eyes for a brief moment before he rolled off of her. His tail trailed along her naked flesh, tickling her with the furry bristles.

Bulma laughed, "Quit it, Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked at her, flicking her nose with his appendage.

Bulma leaned forward to kiss Vegeta's lips again, "I love you..."

Vegeta stiffened against her lips. He pulled back and his eyes stared at the blue haired minx in shock. "You...no. No. No, woman! You don't love me."

"Wh-what? Vegeta, you can't tell me what I feel or don't feel! _I love you_. What is so wrong-" Bulma glared harshly at the man she had just moments ago made love with.

"This is just the aftermath of the matin-" Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence. "...fuck."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Surprise, surprise! I updated within two days :D A little known fact about me, I write the chapter with the lemon before I write the chapter leading up to it! **

**Uh oh! They had sex, but it seems that their differences in culture are clashing! Can they fix it before the showdown with Frieza? Which by the way is in about 1-2 chapters and will be the last chapter. Next chapter will explain why Vegeta is about to go pardon the pun, ape-shit. Reviews! :) **

_**smalsa- Well, my only and really lame excuse for Frieza not having any cameras in B/V's cell is because he feels there's no need. He believes Vegeta will never be a threat, so why monitor him? **_

_**lazy logger- Lol I know...my chapter lengths vary all the time. But really it's because I write what I feel should go in a chapter and then stop. Sorry if that bothers you D: **_

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**_miikodesu- Hmm, well I guess you'll have to find out exactly what Vegeta did to mate Bulma this chapter :P Haha Frieza definitely did ;)_ **

**And yep! I decided there will definitely without a doubt be a sequel! I have an idea of what will be the first two or three chapters but after that I'm not sure yet. This story will be completed by June, the first week of June at the latest. With that being said, the first chapter of the sequel probably won't be posted until maybe July, depending on if I decide to start writing the Future TrunksxOC, BulmaXVegeta story or the ATLA one or the AVP one. So many choices. I'm pretty sure it will be the DBZ one though. The plot is freshest in my mind. **

**One more thing, I started my final class at my community college on May 15th and it goes to June 26th. Then I get to graduate and transfer to a bigger college. YAY! Now I'm hoping since the class is once a week, for six weeks and for three and a half hours at night I should still have a lot of time to write. **

**Enough of my blabbering! Onto the drama! XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OCs Ki'ilina and Hertue.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Fuck? Why are you saying that?"

"Because...I let my fucking emotions go awry."

Bulma cocked her head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Vegeta growled, "Woman, didn't you hear what I said? You only said you loved me because we mated!"

Bulma's jaw dropped, "...what."

Vegeta's irritated silence was not helping Bulma's anger that he had point blank rejected her verbally worded affections. "Vegeta...you're kidding me. Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Why the fuck would I joke about mating? This was a mistake and nothing more!" He replied harshly.

"But...you didn't do anything mate-like to me...I don't understand how we can suddenly be a mated pair. You didn't bite..." She trailed off, remembering the blissful moments. Bulma desperately tried to get a glimpse of her neck. "You bastard! You bit me, you son of a bitch!"

"Oh, yeah, because you were totally complaining when I did it, little miss I-moan-a-lot." He smirked mockingly and Bulma blushed. "Besides, I told you, Saiyans do not bite one another to prove they have chosen a mate. Like I told you a long time ago, our tails-"

Bulma finished for him, "Are used for sexual situations...and you totally caressed my damn boobs and body with it! Kami, can't you keep your appendages to yourself?" She yelled accusingly.

"You're the one always prancing around our cell, 'Oh look at me I'm so hot and I just love showing off my body to people wearing my tube top and short shorts!'" Vegeta adjusted his voice to sound like Bulma.

Bulma's brows dug deep in anger and she crossed her arms, "Oh well _sorry_! I can't help it if those were the clothes I was captured in! If I asked anyone to give me new ones, I'm sure I'd be walking around naked, which I'm sure _you_ wouldn't mind!"

Vegeta's smirk fell and turned to a scowl, "It's your fault for wearing those disgusting excuses for clothing anyway."

"It's normal for Earth women to dress like this!" Bulma retorted, slipping out of the bed and making a beeline for her discarded clothing. She began to put her panties and shorts back on, fully aware Vegeta was watching her. Before, she would have minded, but since he'd just seen her in the flesh it didn't really matter to her anymore. He'd already seen every inch of her body. Bulma grabbed at her ripped bra, looking at it sadly. It was cut in half, singed at the spot where Vegeta used his ki to slice it apart. It was pretty much useless if the wings of the bra couldn't stay together. She sighed, and tossed it to the side. Bulma pulled her top up over her breasts and then fluffed her hair, appearing as if she had never engaged in sexual activity. The only thing that could have hinted at it was the apparent healthier looking glow of her skin.

Bulma turned back around, fully clothed to see Vegeta laying in the bed still in all his naked glory. "Would it kill you to put some clothes on? Put it away!" She hissed, referring to his manhood.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, phased to where his shorts were, slipped them on, and then returned to the bed. "Happy?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Sure." She answered flatly.

Vegeta growled, "Oh, don't give _me_ fucking attitude! This is your fault."

Bulma gasped from the accusation, "Excuse me? My fault? How the hell is this my fault?"

"I can't explain it, woman. But for some weird ass reason I'm attracted to you and it doesn't fucking help when you walk around basically naked!"

"For the last time, this is normal!"

"And for the last time, our cultures are different!"

"Yeah, whatever, don't talk to me anymore. I'm furious with you." Bulma said shortly.

Vegeta scoffed, "Oh, you're mad at _me_?"

"Yes, I'm mad at you! How can I not be mad at you?" Her voice rose as she was practically screaming at him, "From day one when we met you were a complete jackass to me! Sure, your jackass-ness has gone down some since we got acquainted but all the same you're an arrogant asshole! Vegeta, I put my life on the line to invent you a device to make you stronger! I have been molested multiple times, and I'm pretty sure all of them are because I'm _your_ cell mate! You know, if you weren't such a prick, Frieza wouldn't have enlisted you in his army or confine you in this prison! When we kissed for the first time I was nervous because I wasn't sure if it was just the heat of the moment! I mean really, did you honestly want to kiss me?"

Vegeta was going to open his mouth to respond, but Bulma cut him off continuing her tirade, "Then all of our sexual tension finally rises up and we have sex, or mated, as you'd rather call it. It was one of the best experiences of my entire life and then when I confess my love of you, you utterly rejected me! After that, you said it was a mistake! Vegeta I gave myself to you! My innocence! My virginity! I gave it to _you_! I could have given it to my ex, and thankfully I didn't, but I was hoping you would have been the right choice, but clearly I was sadly and downright mistaken!"

"Woman-"

"STOP CALLING ME WOMAN!" She spat heatedly and her face was turning red. "I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN AND I AM NOT YOUR MATE!"

Vegeta complied with her wishes, "Bulma...calm down."

"How the fuck can I calm down? I'm stuck in a prison ruled by a sadistic tyrant and in a room with an arrogant dick who is claiming I'm now his mate!"

"Because you are...Bulma you _are_ my mate." Vegeta paused for a brief second. "Look, I'm sorry that I lost control and allowed my tail to get involved. I know that you wish for this to be reversed but there is nothing I can do. Even though we are the only ones who know, people can tell. Like I told you before, if my people were alive and we had mated they'd smell our scents on one another. Mating is a very serious custom that we held sacred. Even if we wanted to be separate, it would not be allowed. As the prince I cannot diverge away from those customs..."

Bulma sighed heavily, "There's absolutely nothing you can do?"

Vegeta's silence provided her answer.

Bulma sat down on the floor and lowered herself to it. Her face lay against the cold ground as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"On the floor? Bulma, get in the bed."

Bulma was shocked he had actually called her by name, not once but three times in the last few moments. But it wouldn't make her any less mad than she was.

"I'm not sleeping in_ that_ bed," She replied, motioning to the bed as if it were diseased. Then she added hatefully, "And I'm certainly not sleeping in it with _you_. In fact, anything regarding you, me and any form or usage of the word 'sleep' does not exist anymore."

Bulma assumed her hurtful words wouldn't faze the Saiyan prince, but she was wrong. Vegeta was greatly taken aback at her response. This was a radically new side of Bulma that he had never seen before. Vegeta decided it was best to let the discussion drop, laying down to stare at the ceiling. He heard Bulma's soft snoring and soon followed her into sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In Frieza's throne room, Zarbon rushed through the doors hurriedly, "Lord Frieza did you-?"

Frieza's lips curled into a snarl, "Yes, Zarbon. I heard the screams."

Zarbon stopped before Frieza, "Do you think it's Ve-"

"Yes Zarbon, it was Vegeta and the girl! Who else would it be?" He nearly yelled, almost losing his composure. "I had a feeling that this was going to happen eventually. I just didn't believe it would be so soon."

"Are you in need of a new slave then, my lord? I quite enjoy the Trexilian, Ki'ilina. A fighter she is and a _very_ good fuck." Zarbon chuckled wickedly.

The tyrant gave an evil smirk, "She sounds interesting, Zarbon."

"Shall I have her taken from her status and demote her to being your slave, sir?"

"No. That will not be necessary. I appreciate the thought though. That is the reason you are my most trusted soldier."

Zarbon nodded, "Thank you, my lord. Should I do anything about this situation with the monkey and the girl?"

"No. I will handle this. I do have a job for you though."

"Anything, my lord."

"I require you to round up all of the soldiers."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Bulma left the cell earlier than normal again. Bulma only did this when something had happened, Ki'ilina noticed. She saw that Bulma had a constant frown on her face and a tense posture. As soon as they reached the cell, Bulma promptly released her weapon from the capsule and began working on it.

"So...how'd it go?" Ki'ilina said awkwardly.

Bulma turned to Ki'ilina with a glare, "If it went well would I be scowling?"

Ki'ilina flinched, "Uh...okay...so what happened?"

"To put it point blank, we fucked, I told him I loved him, he flipped a shit, I flipped a shit, and now we aren't talking."

"Uh...a little more detail please?"

Bulma breathed heavily, "I entered the cell, looking around for him, expecting to tell Vegeta my feelings. He pressed me up against the wall, pretty much saying he wanted to get it on. I initially refused because I was upset over what happened with you. He persuaded me to give in saying, 'I can make you forget'. That damn seductive bastard. We did the naughty, when we finished, I told him I loved him and he freaked out. He then proceeded to say that we were mated because he used his tail during it. After that, he said it was a mistake. I yelled at him, fell asleep on the floor and now I'm here."

"Wow. So...you guys aren't talking then?"

"Nope."

"What are you going-"

The laboratory door slid open, and a soldier ran into the room. "Ki'ilina! Lord Frieza has requested all of the personnel to meet in the gymnasium immediately!"

Ki'ilina nodded and turned to Bulma, "I'll lock the door from the outside, so you can't escape." She rolled her eyes. She was only going to do it because she didn't want to get yelled at for letting Bulma run free, even though she knew Bulma wouldn't even bother trying to escape.

Ki'ilina left the room, leaving Bulma to her work.

Bulma's brows furrowed deeply into her forehead, tinkering with the ki blaster. She couldn't figure out how to make the weapon work properly and it was highly irritating her. What was more, she couldn't concentrate no matter how hard she tried. She was undeniably furious with the Saiyan prince and she wasn't sure if she'd ever not be. Who the hell did he think he was, tricking her into having sex with him and then refuting her confession of adoration! In just moments, he took her innocence and then shoved her confidence back in her face.

After all the things that she had done for Vegeta, he hurt her, as if it didn't mean a damn thing to him. Was this how he thanked people? She had done numerous things to help ensure their victory against Frieza. She invented the Gravity Sim, which proved very useful to improve his physical strength. In just a few days, Vegeta had practically doubled his power. She convinced him to train her in fighting so she wouldn't be completely useless in the final showdown. She became good friends with Ki'ilina, who was their insider in the escape plan. Ki'ilina knew the prison like the back of her hand which would save them time in getting where they needed to go.

Bulma was so infuriated that she almost wanted to go run to Frieza and reveal to him their plans of escape just to punish Vegeta for eternity. But she quickly shot the thought down. The thing she had wanted even more than Vegeta to say he loved her back was to leave this damned prison behind and never return. But Vegeta would never utter it back to her, not even if she tied him down and forced him to say it.

It seemed like mere moments that Ki'ilina had disappeared for the meeting she ran off to, but it had been hours. Her thoughts had consumed her and her anger had not declined. Not one bit. If at all, she was even more enraged.

Out of nowhere, Ki'ilina rushed back into the laboratory. She skidded to a stop before Bulma, her eyes were worried.

Bulma looked up at her with concern, "Ki'ilina? What's wrong?"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Frieza knows about you and Vegeta. He's planning a total lockdown on the prison that involves moving around all the prisoners to new cells. You and Vegeta are included. I think he is going to separate you two."

"When?" Bulma asked, her voice laced with anxiety.

"Tomorrow. First thing in the morning."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Damn, that was a lot of drama. Am I right? Is it all going to get solved in time? Find out next chapter! If you haven't been paying attention to my most recent author's notes, next chapter is the last! Please review :)**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Goku Rules 98- Thank you for giving me my 100th review! :D **_

_**miikodesu- I think that Ice-jinns, much like Saiyans, have exceptional hearing, possibly even better than Saiyans. I wasn't planning on that question being asked, but during the showdown I'll have Frieza explain it himself.**_** :P**

**Thanks for the reviews! :) Enjoy the final chapter of Indescribable! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT or anything else DragonBall related, Akira Toriyama does. I wish I could say that I did but I don't. *cries* I only own this story and my OCs Ki'ilina and Hertue.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"First thing in the morning?"

"First thing in the morning." Ki'ilina confirmed.

"So then what should we do? Should we enact the escape plan now or-"

Ki'ilina shook her head solemnly, "I'm not sure, Bulma…I think we should talk to Vegeta about this before we do anything."

"Vegeta?" Bulma scoffed and shook her head defiantly, "We don't need his opinion!"

"Bulma seriously…you and Vegeta need to put aside your differences for this to work. If you guys can't cooperate then this is all for nothing!"

"Not until he apologizes."

"Okay. I'll get him to apologize. We need to get back to the cell before anyone sees us. This time we need to act like we aren't friends."

The two exited the laboratory after Bulma set the ki blaster back into the capsule. They didn't talk once. It felt very strange because they had always quietly conversed on their way back to the cell. Ki'ilina had slapped the handcuffs on Bulma's wrists with a little more force than required. She gave the blue haired human a look that said, 'Sorry, it was only because I have to look like I'm actually doing my job and trying to torture you.' As they neared closer and closer to cell 732, the Trexilian could sense Bulma's increasing tension. She could practically taste it in the air. Soon, they approached the cell door. Bulma stared at it blankly.

"Bulma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine once we get this over with. The sooner we escape, the sooner I can get away from Mr. Asshole."

"K…" Ki'ilina removed Bulma's handcuffs and opened the cell door. She allowed Bulma inside. Making sure no one was in the hall, she also entered the cell, shutting the door quietly.

Vegeta was training as usual. His clothing was drenched from the excessive sweat and his hair had even begun to droop from the weight. He didn't bother to stop his training, "What?" He asked as the two females had a clear look of anxiety. Ki'ilina's was more noticeable since Bulma's was also shrouded in anger.

"What?" He asked again, this time with more authority.

Ki'ilina glanced at Bulma, who did not seem like she was going to answer him. "Frieza is switching out the prisoners. You and Bulma are included."

"Switching them?"

"Yeah. To different cells. I think this might have to do with you and Bulma…er…mating."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Not sure. He didn't say. I'm sure you can get the opportunity to ask when you beat his ass into the next oblivion." Ki'ilina quipped.

The Saiyan prince smirked, "You're damn right I will." He then added, "When?"

"Tomorrow morning. Before breakfast."

"The lizard will without a doubt up the security and have a more watchful eye on us."

Ki'ilina shifted uncomfortably, "Um…he plans to separate you two."

"Separate? Why?"

"Because we fucked, you idiot!" Bulma suddenly spoke.

Vegeta snarled, "Would you stop being such a bitch because of that? I already fucking told you I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Vegeta! I'm not going to keep explaining why."

"Woman-"

"Ah, ah, ah…I already told you I'm not your damned woman!" She replied in a scolding tone.

"And I already told you we're mate-"

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" Ki'ilina nearly yelled.

"Ki'ilina…" Bulma lowered her voice in shock.

"I am getting really sick of hearing you two bitch and moan about this! It's been one day, no, not even a full day that you two had sex and mated each other! You two need to get over the fact that you hate each other now because of it. But I don't understand _why_. Bulma yes, Vegeta was your first and yeah, now you're mated to him but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing! I know you truly do love him, so why would being mated to him be any different?"

"Ki'ilina-"

"Don't you 'Ki'ilina…' me, Bulma! Put aside your damned differences because we need to put the escape plan into action! If you don't work together the fluidity will be off and I'm pretty sure we'll be more likely to get caught!"

Bulma sighed, "I can't do that…"

"Why the fuck not?" Ki'ilina was turning redder than her skin.

"I just can't…" Bulma replied softly.

Vegeta phased next to Bulma. She jumped slightly, stepping away from him. "Do not come any closer." She warned.

"Bulma if we are going to go through with this escape plan tonight you need to overcome the fact that you hate me right now. We have to stay close together. As a group. If you are separate, you're more likely to be picked off by one of Frieza's men."

Bulma huffed, realizing he was right. "Fine. But only for now. When we get off this fucking prison, I'm going right back to hating you. You're lucky you have me because without my genius expertise, you'd be shit up a creek."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Watch where you're going, woman!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta's hushed yell. She had looked away just briefly, and she found her face suddenly buried in his shoulder blades. She retorted back in a whisper, "Oh yes, because it's my fault you stopped without telling me."

"Well if you-" Vegeta began, but Ki'ilina cut him off, "Shut up, you guys."

Currently, aside from trying to keep Bulma and Vegeta from getting into another argument, Ki'ilina was leading the two through the ventilation systems. It was the middle of the night and where there was an hour break between the next surveying of the prison. Vegeta wanted to do a full force frontal attack on the rest of Frieza's henchmen, but Bulma thought it would be better to go stealthily. After moments of deliberation in the cell before they left, they decided to go covertly. Ki'ilina kicked open a vent near the cell and along they went, traveling through the metal structure.

The talking between the group ceased and they fell into silence once more. They turned left, went straight at a four way, right, and then left again. They stopped at a grate on the floor. Ki'ilina peered through the holes and removed the lid. She stuck her head into the room below, searching for any signs of movement. She pulled her body back into the ventilation and smirked at Vegeta and Bulma. "Phase one complete. Time for phase two. Bulma, you're up."

Ki'ilina jumped into the room and began to scope it out. Vegeta quickly followed her, landing swiftly on the balls of his feet. He glanced up at Bulma, "Well? Are you coming? We need you for this part."

Bulma glared at him, "I'm working on it!" She dangled her legs over the edge and was preparing to leap from the vent.

"Are you planning on falling to your death?" Vegeta laughed as his tail danced lively behind him, "That is a much bigger fall than it looks."

Bulma stared down at the floor, trying to determine the length of the fall. Her eyes kept changing the distance, fooling her. She shook her head, attempting to make herself focus. Her heart began to race anxiously, "Uh..."

She was about to leave the edge, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body and float her down on the ground below. "You're welcome." Vegeta said, calling over his shoulder as he landed on the floor and following Ki'ilina. Bulma growled low and chased after them.

She found the other two standing before a large system of computers and screens. On both sides of the computers, there was a mass of electrical switches. "So you know what to do right, Bulma?" Ki'ilina asked, looking at the screens that displayed pressure systems and temperature regulators among others.

"Sure do!" She flung herself under the desk and pulled open the control panel box. A large tangled mess of wires stared back at her. "Great..." She sighed and got to work. She pawed through the wires, removing and cutting certain ones. The computer system began to shut down and Bulma crawled out of the mess and grinned triumphantly. She then stepped over to the switches, studying them carefully. They were labeled in a foreign alien language and they didn't have time to decipher it. She shrugged and tugged down all of the switches. The lights shut off, startling the occupants of the room.

Vegeta and Ki'ilina suddenly stiffened, freezing in place.

"Bulma, hide under the desk," Ki'ilina said quietly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!" Vegeta snarled.

Bulma complied and slid back underneath the desk. Ki'ilina hid behind some boxes while Vegeta quickly leaped back into the ventilation. Footsteps entered the room and an eerie silence fell about them. Bulma desperately tried to hide her heavy nervous breathing as the footsteps came closer. A second pair of feet came in the room. Next, one body hit the floor with a pained grunt. The body's head landed near Bulma's hiding place and the eyes caught sight of her, reaching for Bulma. A foot stamped on the body's neck, snapping it in half. Bulma suffocated a yelp that wanted to escape her lips.

"You can come out." A voice spoke.

Bulma said nothing, hoping they would just leave. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed Bulma by the arm, yanking her from her spot. Bulma struggled in the assailant's grasp, "No, no, no! Let me go!"

The stranger shook her roughly, "Calm down."

Bulma's eyes locked on to this being, staring at them with scared eyes. "Hertue?" She gasped. "Did...you...?"

"Yes. I killed him."

"B-but why?"

"Oh, I always had a feeling that you and Prince Vegeta would be planning something like this." Bulma gulped and her heart dropped, in fear for the ruined plan. Hertue continued, "I want to help. I want out of here, just as much as you."

Ki'ilina and Vegeta removed themselves from their places, standing by Bulma and Hertue. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "How do we know you won't just turn us in?"

"Frieza is a bastard lizard. I never wanted to be a part of his army. He killed my mate and I want revenge." Hertue replied simply.

Vegeta chuckled, "Well, first of all, you aren't nearly as strong as I am. Secondly, on that fact, you'd get your ass whooped. Thirdly, _I'm_ going to kill Frieza."

"I trust him." Bulma stated. Ki'ilina and Vegeta stared at her due to her sudden trust. "What? He killed that other guy who would have surely captured us!"

Ki'ilina nodded, "Bulma is right. Besides, Hertue knows the prison just as well as I do. This also prompts opportunity for me." Ki'ilina walked to the door, stepping into the shadows.

"Wait! Ki'ilina, where are you going?"

"I have some business to do concerning a green-skinned rapist."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ki'ilina raced down the darkened hallways, silently dispatching anyone she came across. She had only one destination in mind and nothing was going to stop her. Years she had been waiting for this moment, for this opportunity. Before Bulma arrived, she was beginning to lose hope that she was going to get the chance and now it was coming true. Her body was laced with anticipation and her blood was racing with excitement for her revenge that she was finally going to extract.

The room she'd been looking for came into view and she slammed it open, waking up the occupant. "Zarbon..." She growled fiercely.

The being in the bed rose to a sitting position and a sultry voice spoke, "Mmm...Ki'ilina...you've come to me this time? What a surprise...are you ready for a nice fucking?"

"No, but are you ready to get fucked up?" She replied icily.

"Ooh...harsh, are we?"

"I have been waiting for this moment, Zarbon! I'm going to destroy you."

Zarbon sneered, "Oh, really?" He phased from his bed, reappearing in front of Ki'ilina. "Give me your best shot."

Ki'ilina let out a yell, throwing a kick at Zarbon's gut. He blocked it, catching her leg with his hand. He twisted her leg around, turning it painfully. Ki'ilina used his weight against him, twisting her entire body to launch another kick at him. It landed square in his stomach, causing him to rear back. Zarbon growled and unleashed an onslaught of attacks, violently swiping and slashing at her. Ki'ilina was caught off guard at his sudden outburst and she flew back into the wall. The force made her bite down on her tongue and she fell to her knees.

"Is that all you've got?" Zarbon taunted, giving her a 'bring it on' motion with his finger.

Ki'ilina took a deep breath and stopped to regain her concentration. She returned Zarbon's gesture, matching it exactly, motioning for Zarbon to attack. Zarbon vainly brushed a hand through his hair and attacked the Trexilian. Ki'ilina stepped aside as Zarbon threw a punch. She jumped up as Zarbon tried to kick her feet from under her. Ki'ilina utilized her energy and flew up in the air while Zarbon also took flight. The man brought his hand up to punch Ki'ilina in the stomach but she caught his fist and pushed him back.

After catching several more punches and kicks Ki'ilina smirked, "It's my turn again." She growled before she started pummeling the green skinned man. She took her time beating into Zarbon's green-skinned body. Ki'ilina grabbed Zarbon on the front of his uniform and pushed him away to stand on his own feet. "Transform. You're hardly a challenge for me right now." She ordered as he stepped closer. "I know you can transform, Zarbon. Do it!"

Zarbon chuckled, "Well, if you truly want a death wish..." The man gave a grunt as his body shot out of its proportion and grew in size. The man's once beautiful face reshaped to a form that resembled a toad. Ki'ilina burst out laughing, "Huh. Looks like there's not much difference between this form and the other one." She sneered.

Zarbon growled, "You are going to regret that." He snarled before he attacked the Trexilian again. Ki'ilina smirked as she saw she got the upper hand almost instantly. She tossed Zarbon around without trouble.

She grabbed Zarbon's arm and bent it until the bones almost cracked. Zarbon gasped in agony and wrenched his arm from her hold. He held it limply at his side, glaring furiously. "What's wrong? Can't handle the fact that after all these years you thought you were stronger, I'm actually stronger than you?" She smirked tauntingly, "How's it feel to know you're the bitch now?"

Zarbon roared and began to attack her relentlessly. She effortlessly blocked punch after punch as Zarbon attacked her. She used her right arm to block a punch and grabbed his wrist with her other arm. Before he could react she grabbed the broken wrist and held them tight. Zarbon frowned as Ki'ilina pulled him closer and pushed her knee deep into his stomach. Zarbon doubled over and coughed in pain. She whirled him up in the air before she threw him down to the ground. Zarbon turned around in the air and bent his legs to push off from the ground again.

Ki'ilina watched him come closer and powered up to full power so she could throw a blast his way. Zarbon, however, suddenly sped up and reached Ki'ilina earlier than she expected. He smirked and pulled back his good fist to hit her cheek. He used the same fist to punch Ki'ilina again and again. She was pushed back with every hit and was too dazed to react and attack him with all her might.

Zarbon finished his assault by whirling around in the air and kicking Ki'ilina in the gut, sending her spiraling to the ground. Ki'ilina smirked back at him as she flew up until she reached his level. "Was that supposed to hurt? I barely felt it." She dusted herself off nonchalantly. Zarbon's lips pursed angrily and attacked almost immediately. She blocked a kick from him by bending her knee in front of her body. She countered by punching him but Zarbon blocked this attack. He tried to hit her but she managed to protect her cheek by placing her fist up to block the attack.

"Please, Zarbon. I thought you'd be tougher than this, guess I was wrong." She said, inspecting her claws.

Zarbon jerked forward, launching another kick directed at her head. She quickly blocked it, slamming a right hook into his jaw. Zarbon flew back into the wall, sliding down to the floor. He glared back up at her, holding his jaw with his good hand. Before Zarbon had a chance to retaliate, she conjured up a giant ki blast and hurled it at him. "Fatal Barrage!" Her ki turned orange as it flew at Zarbon. Half way to Zarbon, it grew larger in size and then without warning sporadically shot out red blasts, all aimed at him. Zarbon screamed as they connected with his body, exploding violently. The blasts created smoke, enveloping the room.

Ki'ilina didn't bother to wait till the smoke cleared, she knew he was deceased. No one could survive her ultimate attack. If they did, they would still be devastatingly injured. On her way out of Zarbon's chambers, her hand slipped on a hidden panel and unveiled a secret room. Her curiosity was raging and she stepped into the room. Her jaw dropped in amazement.

"Oh my..."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Get down!"

Vegeta pushed Bulma out of the way of a blast. Without a pause in his step, he fired an attack of his own at one of Frieza's henchmen that had found them traveling along in the dark through the halls. There had been about twenty that had surrounded the group, but now there was only three remaining. Vegeta had mercilessly taken out ten of them, Hertue had killed five and Bulma had even managed to blast two on her own with the ki blaster that she finally configured to work correctly.

"Get down!" Bulma yelled this time, slamming Vegeta to the ground, as he was nearly struck by an attack while distracted with fighting another henchman. Bulma's body landed on top of Vegeta's with a thud. Her hair fell about her face, framing it beautifully whilst in the commotion that was going on around them. Vegeta smirked and leaned into her, whispering in her ear, "This brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Bulma scowled and smacked Vegeta across the head, stepping off of him. "Ass."

"Why, yes, I am. And you've seen mine." He gave her a cocky grin as he leaped in the air to fight off more henchmen.

"Jerk!" Bulma yelled at him, defending herself from an oncoming warrior. She quickly dispatched him with two shots to the head from her gun.

Hertue came up beside Bulma, "We need to move forward! We are wasting time battling them!"

Bulma huffed, trying to catch her breath, "I know! I'm sure that's Frieza's plan!"

"Vegeta!" Hertue called to the Saiyan prince over the ruckus, "We need to keep moving!"

Vegeta nodded and gave Hertue a devilish grin. Hertue caught on and grabbed Bulma by the arm, continuing to their destination. "What about Vegeta?" She asked, hurrying along.

"He'll catch up!"

Bulma nearly froze in place. Her heart sunk all the way from her chest cavity to her toes. She'd watched plenty of movies before she was captured to know what those words meant. He was going to sacrifice himself so they could get away! Bulma was almost sad she didn't make amends with him.

Hertue quickly took a side glance at Bulma as they ran and noticed her shaken composure. "What? What's with the face? I thought you hated him after-"

"You know about that? Did Ki'ilina tell you?" Bulma glared.

Hertue laughed, "No, she didn't. But it's not hard to see the relationship you two have."

Bulma's face fell, "Oh. It's...that obvious?"

"A bit."

"Ah...well...I...I love him...even though he's a selfish, arrogant ass." She admitted, her cheeks tinting pink.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. Love is a beautiful thing and it should be cherished while it lasts."

"See that's the thing, he won't say it back, but he says we're mates. How the hell does that work?"

"I don't know much of Saiyans, but what I do know is that they don't recognize it as much as humans. It is possible for Saiyans to love, as much as they love to fight. But I believe if you and Prince Vegeta are truly supposed to be mates, he'll say it one day, Bulma. Even if he won't ever, I'm sure he'll find a way to non-verbally express it. Sometimes actions speak louder than words."

"Thanks." She smiled for the first time in almost twenty four hours.

"Having a heart-felt moment are we?" Vegeta cut in, surprising the two.

Bulma gaped at him, almost tripping over her feet. "Ve-Vegeta! You're...alive?"

Vegeta snorted, "Of course I'm alive, woman. What? Did you think I was going to sacrifice myself so you two would get away safely?" Bulma flushed, it was if he had read her mind. "If I did that, who would destroy Frieza?"

Bulma mentally slapped herself. Kami, how could she be so stupid as to forget that important aspect? Besides, Vegeta didn't seem like the type who would willingly sacrifice so others could get away. Maybe if he was destroying the main villain he would sacrifice himself to protect others, but not some measly henchmen.

Vegeta bounded ahead of the two, who had fallen behind. He looked back, "Well, come on! We need to make up for lost time battling those pathetic weaklings!"

Hertue nodded, "We're almost at the destination. Phase three is nearly complete. When we arrive...Bulma, Vegeta, part one of phase four is all yours. Meanwhile, Ki'ilina and I will complete part two of phase four."

Vegeta's lips curled into another devilish grin as his tail twitched with anticipation, "I can't wait."

Along the way they passed more groups of soldiers that stood in their way. Easily dispatched they were and soon their destination quickly arrived at their sights. They stopped before it, catching their breath.

"Alright. This is it! I'm sure Frieza already knows you're here. I'm going to the slave quarters where I'll meet up with Ki'ilina and her family. Hopefully we'll meet you both at the docking bay to bid this place fucking adieu, once and for all. Good luck!" Hertue turned and ran down another hall.

"Vegeta?" Bulma glanced at the Saiyan prince.

He said nothing. His brows were tightly knitted together and his fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white. His posture was tense and she could practically feel his mind racing with thoughts.

"Vegeta." She repeated.

Still nothing.

"Vegeta!" She flicked him on the nose.

Vegeta snapped out of his trance, glaring at her. "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You need to calm down."

"I _am_ calm." Bulma could have sworn she saw one of his eyes spasm.

Bulma lifted one brow, giving him a skeptical glance. Vegeta hissed, "What? Why does it matter if I'm calm or not?"

"If you aren't calm and relaxed, you aren't thinking of what you're doing, moron. Vegeta, this is without a doubt, the most important battle of your life. You need to be focused or Frieza is going to notice and take advantage. One wrong move because you weren't focused could end your life and then this will all be for nothing!"

"Well it's hard to be calm knowing you are saving the entire universe from tyranny, the fact that you are about to face the person that committed genocide against your race and enslaved you for ten years of your life in a one on one battle to the death. I'm very aware that one screw up could be disastrous. This amount of pressure is unbelievable. I can honestly say, and I swear if you tell anyone I will rip you apart," He threatened. He then paused, dropping his voice low, "ThatI'mafraid."

"What was that? I didn't understand what you said." _I do know what you said, dear prince. I just want you to admit it because I enjoy seeing you let go of your pride._

Vegeta scowled and responded without thinking as he nearly shouted at her, "I said I'm afraid!"

"Oh, Vegeta..." Bulma sighed and pulled him into a hug. He made no move to return the gesture, somewhat confused by her actions. Had she forgiven him? He simply stood there, allowing her to wrap her arms about his neck and placing her lips at his ear. "There's nothing to be afraid of..."

"Yes there is...what-what if I can't...defeat Frieza? The worst thing he could do is put us back in our cells, just to torture us. He is aware that we would rather die than be captive in this prison. I'll just die anyway. I know I've been training as hard as I can as much as I can but I feel it's not enough and like it will never be good enough. We'll be stuck-"

A loud slap resonated throughout the hall.

Vegeta stumbled back in an astounded manner, clutching his cheek. Bulma's raised hand fell to her side, burning from striking his skin.

"Shut up. Just shut up!" She shrieked, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I did not work my ass off for two months working toward this escape plan just for you to blow it off because you're afraid of losing! Are you really just going to ruin all of our chances of leaving this place because you're scared? Suck it up and be a man! Be a prince! Be a _king_! Be the Saiyan king that you should have grown up to be, instead of living in this place! A king protects his people from harm! Right now, Ki'ilina, Hertue and I are like your people. We're aiding you in defeating an evil tyrant who has run amok. Protect us. Protect Ki'ilina, her mother and her sister! Protect Hertue, who is risking his ass to help us!" Her voice fell to a barely audible whisper as her hair shadowed her face, "Protect me..."

"Bulma...I-"

Vegeta's response was cut off by Bulma's lips upon his own. He had no time to close his eyes to enjoy the kiss because her lips left his as soon as they had joined. "You can do this. I told you, I believe in you."

Vegeta was dumbfounded at her actions. One second she was yelling, screaming and cursing at him and another, she's kissing him. "You...are you accepting that we are-"

"No. That kiss changes nothing. I just wanted you to shut up about not thinking you're strong enough!" Bulma replied, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Vegeta scowled, he should have known that was just a ploy of hers. Damn this Earth woman, such an enigma. "And you thought kissing me would fix that?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I was hoping but...damnit Vegeta! We are wasting time!"

She was right. It was now or never.

Vegeta breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He murmured his mantra, which he had been reciting when he first met Bulma. It began calming his wavering nerves and anxiety. He felt his pulse stop racing and slow to a steady beat. Calm and relaxed. Focused and composed. He reopened his eyes ever so slowly. Bulma was staring intently at him with her azure orbs.

"Time to kick some lizard ass."

Vegeta leaped in the air and kicked the double doors open with a loud bang. They ripped off of the hinges, slamming onto the floor. Vegeta's sight immediately found Frieza in the center of the room, sipping on a red beverage, smirking at him. Frieza drank the rest of the beverage in a flash and crushed the glass in his hand.

"Well, well, it's about time you showed up, Prince Vegeta."

"It's over Frieza! I'm going to destroy you!"

Frieza grinned gleefully, "Oh, really? I believe the last time you uttered those words to me, you ended up in the rejuvenation tanks for a few days."

"Not this time." Vegeta snarled.

The two warriors jumped into the sky, hovering in the air. They stared at one another for a few moments, waiting for the other to attack first. All of a sudden, they both dashed forward and met in a clash. The shockwave generated from their meeting managed to send Bulma flying back into the wall. Her head hit the wall painfully and she gripped it, rubbing the spot tenderly.

"Bulma, stay where I can see you!" Vegeta ordered, while still clutching the tyrant's fists. Bulma gulped nervously, she did not want to be anywhere near this fight. But she still followed his direction, watching the fight that would determine the fate of the universe.

Frieza was the one to go for the first strike, thrusting his fist at Vegeta's face. The three occupants of the room were all surprised as Vegeta swiftly dodged the attack. The fear that he had always felt towards the lizard tyrant was now long gone. He couldn't explain it, but Bulma's simple words of encouragement gave him the strangest sense that he could do this. He was absolutely sure he now had the power to destroy Frieza. The thoughts of failure had completely left as the Saiyan prince's mind was clear, his only goal being Frieza's infinite destruction.

Vegeta swung his fist at Frieza, but he avoided it with the same level of ease Vegeta demonstrated. The tyrant aimed a deadly kick right at Vegeta's jaw, but he flew high up into the sky to evade it. Frieza's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he raised his hand, pointing his index finger straight up. He fired a bright, narrow, pink beam from it, one aimed straight at Vegeta. However, the Prince moved out of the way quickly and then phased out of sight. He reappeared right behind Frieza and swiped his arm down, aiming a deadly blow at his neck. However, just when Vegeta's hand was mere centimeters from his neck, Frieza disappeared.

Vegeta's left eye twitched in annoyance, but he was otherwise unfazed. He could feel Frieza's ki emanating somewhere behind him. Vegeta quickly turned around to see Frieza, standing atop one of the beams that held the building together. His palm was burning with a deadly ki. Frieza fired the blast, but Vegeta managed to catch it. Vegeta grit his teeth as the blast forced him down to the ground. It was stronger than he expected as he didn't properly brace himself for it. He clenched his teeth tighter, forcing his ki to become controlled. Vegeta propelled the attack forward, throwing it back.

The blast hit the structure Frieza was on and exploded, turning the area into nothing but dust, a large hole in the wall. Vegeta lowered his palms and observed the aftermath of his attack.

_It's a damn good thing this prison isn't in space. _

"Very good, monkey. It seems someone's been training." Frieza chuckled. "But you still aren't stronger than me."

"We'll see about that, Frieza! I will murder you!" Vegeta barked.

Frieza closed his eyes and shook his head in mock disappointment. "Tsk, always _so_ disrespectful. I'm not surprised though, you were always an insolent child. I was hoping enlisting you in my army would help," Frieza sighed dramatically, "But no, you stayed the same. As a result of that, the only other reasonable option for me was to just place you in this prison so you couldn't disrupt anymore."

"And how wrong you were, Frieza. You can't control me!"

Frieza smirked, "Oh, I'm very aware of that. I've heard of these crazy legends from different worlds and races where the women can control the men. That is why I began giving you female cell mates. Soon after, twenty cell mates passed and you were the same ignorant, rude and impudent monkey that you had been when you were eight." Frieza's eyes diverted to Bulma. She flinched at his gaze. "But then, this young human with striking blue eyes and such unique aquamarine tresses. I knew she would have a great affect on you. I was correct of course. You see, monkey prince...I'm always right."

"Even though you were right, it doesn't mask the fact that you were wrong to put her with me. Out of all the cell mates, Bulma is the one you should have watched more carefully. She may be just a human...but she's created a little device to increase my strength. And that, is your mistake because I am becoming a Super Saiyan!"

Frieza chuckled, "Oh, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. If only you knew. I knew that you two were bound to get close. You thought I wasn't watching, with what no cameras in the cell or the laboratory. It was all a part of my plan you see, I just wanted to see how you two thought you could conspire against me. By the way, I know that you two mated. Nothing gets past my ears. I could hear loud and clear…" He snarled at the last sentence, disgust clear in his voice.

"It's not like it matters, Frieza! I'm going to kill you."

"Well then, let's just see if her device has actually made you stronger as you like to believe in this...Super Saiyan legend." Frieza chuckled sardonically.

Frieza raised his ki, causing the room to shake and shudder. He and Vegeta flew straight at each other, once again clashing in mid-air. They threw several attacks, all of them colliding and yielding no satisfactory results, but being strong enough to make everything around them shake. Vegeta attempted to land a deadly kick to the back of Frieza's head but the lizard evaded it in the nick of time. He flew behind Vegeta and attempted to tear his head off with a swing of his forearm, but Vegeta managed to duck and dodge, preparing another attack. The Saiyan prince swung back around and tried to punch Frieza in the gut but the tyrant flew away backwards. Vegeta irritably hissed through his teeth and flew after him, drawing into a game of cat and mouse.

Vegeta attempted to land a hit on Frieza several times, but Frieza was a step ahead for each one. With each evasion Frieza made, Vegeta's temper rose up slightly. He threw a punch at Frieza with much more strength and speed behind it than before, but his fist instead collided with the wall. Vegeta let out a frustrated growl, cursing his inability to land a hit on the bastard, but was quickly thrust back into attention when he sensed the ki blast coming his way. He phased out of sight in the nick of time, and then reappeared behind Frieza.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Frieza." Vegeta taunted, raising his arm. He released a blast from his palm, but to his shock, Frieza jumped out of the way, avoiding the impact. He looked back up at Vegeta, an infuriating smirk present on his face.

"The same to you, monkey prince." Frieza shot back.

Vegeta shot Frieza with a piercing glare and then swung his fists at him. However, Frieza easily swatted it away and, in a belittling move, swung his tail at Vegeta. Vegeta was able to counter it, though, grabbing the tail with both of his arms. Vegeta's eyes locked with Frieza's with deadly intent. Frieza's eyes widened in surprise and he soon found himself being spun around at a dizzying rate. Vegeta effortlessly tossed Frieza right out of his grip, sending the tyrant flying straight into another wall. Vegeta flew up to him at great speed and then rushed at Frieza, feet first.

Frieza hit the ground hard, triggering a minor explosion.

Without a delay Frieza rose from the ground, looking as if the attack did nothing. "My, my, Prince Vegeta. Such anger you have. It's a shame it won't do you any good. Barely felt that one." Frieza grinned cockily, his tail lolling around playfully. His playful tone changed in an instant. His voice became grave, "Too bad I'm hardly using any of my power."

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "What? No!" He growled in disbelief.

"Oh yes, it's true. This? This is only about thirty-five percent of my power."

"You're bluffing!" Vegeta scowled indignantly.

"I'm not. Here, I'll raise my power to sixty percent...and then we'll see who's lying."

Calmly, Frieza raised his ki, watching Vegeta as he did. There was confidence radiating in Vegeta's eyes, which made Frieza chuckle in amusement. He had no idea what horrors were in store for him. Vegeta was always so assured in his abilities, and that was what was going to cost him his life.

Without warning, he was punched so hard he flew into one of the walls that had not been destroyed yet. Vegeta could only lie on his back, stunned silent.

_I didn't even see him move…FUCK! No, I will not let this continue! _

"NO! I refuse to lose!" Vegeta roared, raising his own ki. He would not let Frieza overpower him. He _was_ a Super Saiyan!

Vegeta's ki exploded around him and he rocketed into the air. His ki continued increasing, his aura flaring out of control. The prison began shaking and quivering again, this time much more violently than before. Vegeta was letting out inhuman screams of rage. The building's structure was crumbling and the ceiling was cracking, breaking into pieces, all a result of the fearsome amount of power Vegeta was harnessing. Frieza lowered his arms, merely amused by what amounted to nothing more than a temper tantrum by Vegeta. This was by no means new to him.

Vegeta extended both of his arms out and cuffed his hands together. A violent, bright ki began forming around them, with sparks flaring about. Vegeta's eyes were clouded with anger, anger directed at Frieza for his power. He wanted nothing more than to blow the son of a bitch to fucking pieces.

"Vegeta stop! You're going to destroy the prison!" Bulma yelled fearfully.

Vegeta furiously shook his head. He didn't care about that. He didn't give a damn about the damned prison. He planned to destroy it once they escaped anyhow.

"I _AM _A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta indignantly bellowed.

Vegeta grit down on his teeth so hard they nearly shattered to bits. His hands were shaking as sparks of blue electricity surrounded them. He was going to blow Frieza to space dust with his next attack; he was sure of it. He set his onyx eyes right on the lizard tyrant.

**"FINAL FLASH!"**

Vegeta fired a massive, blue ki wave that was clearly capable of destroying many worlds. A massive explosion of light occurred, almost blinding the room's occupants.

When the light faded, Vegeta lowered his trembling arms, panting heavily as he did. That blast hit Frieza dead-on. He squinted as he tried to look through the dust down below. When it began to clear away and Vegeta saw a figure standing tall among it, his heart sank from its chest cavity to his feet. Frieza was nothing more than simply singed and heavily bruised from his attack.

Frieza smirked at Vegeta, "Seems to me like after all of your talk, it did absolutely nothing. What a shame."

"NO! I'm not done yet!" Vegeta yelled defiantly. He began to throw more attacks, but Frieza blocked them all with ease. Vegeta's jaw dropped and he froze. He couldn't move and he couldn't think. All coherent thoughts left him. His eyes averted to look at Bulma. She was cowering in a corner, holding herself as she trembled in fear.

"Oh, but you are. I believe it's my turn now."

Frieza rocketed at Vegeta at a frightening pace, brutally slamming his fist right into Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta didn't even attempt to defend himself from the attack. He just floated in midair, take the absolutely staggering punch and falling to the ground in a heap. He didn't have the will to fight anymore. He now clearly realized that there was absolutely nothing he could do. Vegeta's eyes nearly bulged out of his head from the force of the attack, and he spat out a mouthful of blood.

For the first time in his entire life, Vegeta was quivering in fear. He had always known that Frieza was a fearsome individual but this was pure insanity. How the hell had he ever thought that he stood a chance against this monster? Bulma's little inspirational speech she had given him had provided confidence, but that amount of confidence he gained left him in an instant.

Bulma gasped in awe at the sight of immense power that Vegeta displayed. Before the smoke had cleared, she believed that Vegeta had won, but the thought and hope quickly disappeared once she saw Frieza still very much alive. Her heart dropped in agony. This was it. There was no more. Bulma could tell Vegeta put everything he had into that one attack and it seemed to do absolutely nothing.

They lost.

Frieza suddenly viciously drove his knee into Vegeta's stomach, causing the prince to double over in agony. He spat up more blood, some of it landing on the tyrant's face. Vegeta fell to the ground with a thud, his blood beginning to pool about his body.

"I told you Vegeta, you and your silly Saiyan race are inferior to me. That's all you'll ever be."

Vegeta lay in silence, just waiting for the pain to stop. He fell into shock when he felt his eyes begin to burn, as tears formed in his eyes. The weight of failure was slowly starting to crush him. He failed. He failed himself. He failed Ki'ilina and her family. He failed Hertue. He failed the universe. The person he failed the most was Bulma and it pained him the hardest to admit it. All of his ambitions, his training, his hard work, all of it was wasted.

He failed.

"As you seem to be no longer providing me a challenge…how about I beat it out of you?" Frieza chuckled maliciously.

Before Vegeta could even brace himself, Frieza unleashed an unholy shower of blows upon him. All of his training, all of his completed missions during his time in Frieza's army and beatings from Frieza, nothing had prepared him to tolerate such misery as this. Even combined, they could not compare. Vegeta was screaming louder and louder with each blow. He could feel his bones crumbling with hit.

Frieza abruptly stopped his attacks and ever so slowly treaded over to where Vegeta lay, nearly lifeless. Frieza whipped out his tail and drew it towards Vegeta's neck, slowly rubbing against its skin. Vegeta flinched at the contact, clenching his eyes tight. Frieza slowly coiled his tail around Vegeta's throat and effortlessly lifted him up. Vegeta's arms dangled at his sides, unable to move.

"I bore of you, monkey prince. I suppose I'll just have to settle for someone else. Perhaps your mate?" Vegeta groaned in misery, aware of whom he was referring to. He attempted to lift an arm to stop Frieza, but Frieza knocked his hand away. He then promptly kicked Vegeta in the stomach, hurtling him to the other side of the room.

Frieza disappeared from sight and then reappeared in front of Bulma. She shrieked and ran away from him. Frieza chuckled at her actions, walking after her. Bulma turned as she ran, firing her ki blaster at him. They had no effect as they simply bounced off of his body. Bulma hit the floor as her back bumped into a being that felt like a brick wall. She flipped around rapidly, coming face to face with Frieza. Bulma screamed bloody murder and reversed herself, heading away from him.

"Oh no, my dear. You can't run from me."

Frieza grabbed Bulma from behind, pulling her up against his body. Bulma frantically struggled in his grasp, trying anything and everything to escape. She attempted to kick him. She had even bitten his arm. But all of her struggles and writhing around to escape did nothing.

Frieza's hand began traveling up and down her body, touching and feeling the soft skin. He marveled at how the slightest feel of her body stimulated his arousal with ease. His fingertips trailed up to her luscious lips, running the pads of his fingers over them ever so softly. Bulma flinched at his stroking appendages, shifting her head away from him. She whimpered as his lips then dipped down to kiss her neck.

"Vegeta! Vegeta please! Get up!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Frieza laughed darkly, "He won't be saving you, favorite prisoner of mine."

As Frieza's hand made its way beneath her top, Bulma elicited an ear-piercing scream.

By some all powerful being and for some unknown reason, Vegeta was still breathing. It was undeniable that he would have rather died than to keep enduring this un-measurable amount of torture. It was utterly impossible to defeat Frieza. He had given his all and it did absolutely nothing. Vegeta had never felt like more of disappointment, a defeated fool and humiliated in all his life.

"VEGETA!"

It was then, when he heard his name being called that he snapped out of his downtrodden thoughts that he struggled to lift his head, seeing Frieza fondling Bulma. His Bulma. His mate.

Vegeta unleashed a primal roar of fury and rose to his feet. "Frieza…" He growled vehemently, throwing his head to the sky.

Suddenly, a huge, golden aura exploded around Vegeta that slammed Frieza and Bulma into a wall. Frieza's hands released Bulma, dropping her to the ground. She quickly took the opportunity of Frieza's distracted actions to return to where she had been. The ground began rumbling beneath Vegeta as a rush of gold swept through his hair before disappearing just as quickly. His control was dangerously slipping by the second as Vegeta released furious, animalistic hisses through his teeth. His violent shudders intensified as his ki grew to unforeseen levels. His blood was screaming out to him with overwhelming need to tear Frieza limb from limb.

Vegeta threw his head back and let out a blood-curdling scream that could be heard for miles, the fierce beast inside of him finally being released. An immense rush of power engulfed Vegeta, turning his gravity-defying black hair and brown tail gold, and his black eyes into a vengeful teal color. His previous ebony hair was now a vibrant golden, standing up even straighter and had a more defined look to it. His bangs still hung about his face, though much straighter. Vegeta was surrounded by a brilliant, gold aura, raging around like fire, the intense fury that was coursing through his veins.

Vegeta eerily lowered his head to set his sights on Frieza. He directed his violent, teal eyes at a horror-struck Frieza. His stare alone was enough to make Frieza cower in fear for the first time in his life.

Anger and power with which he had never known coursed through his body and he looked at his hands. He was panting with excitement at the feeling. His smirk widened as he looked at his clenched glowing fists. He threw his head back and shrieked with laughter at the feeling of power until he looked back down at his enemy.

Vegeta smirked murderously, "I told you, Frieza. I _am_ a Super Saiyan."

Frieza's lips trembled as fear overcame him like a whirlwind. "N-n-no…it…it can't be! I refuse to believe it!"

"I wasn't lying, Frieza. Raise the rest of your power! Power up to full strength!" Vegeta commanded.

"Still asking for that death wish are we?"

"Not unless you are."

Frieza let out an amused laugh, "Very well then, death it is." Frieza grunted, unleashing all of his power. The structure shook as it had when Vegeta transformed. The building was nearly completely destroyed now. Bulma was in awe, what the hell was this building made of?

An intense, purple aura surrounded Frieza as he began pushing his power out as far as it could possibly go. With each push, Frieza's muscles expanded in size, trying to contain the rein of the tyrant's true potential coursing through his body. Violent electricity was sparking around Frieza, threatening to strike anything within its vicinity. Frieza's veins were throbbing, and the tyrant was laughing through his teeth the whole way through.

"This is where you die, filthy impudent monkey!"

Only a few more seconds passed by before Vegeta hit Frieza with the hardest punch he had ever thrown in his life, packing eleven years of anger into a single blow to the jaw that instantly rocketed Frieza back into a wall that subsequently crumbled. The lizard tyrant hit the ground hard, skidding dangerously as a dust obscured his figure. Vegeta caught up to him instantly, warping behind him and delivering a ruthless kick to his ribs, sending Frieza right back to the spot that he punched him from.

Frieza gaped up at Vegeta, completely in awe. No, this couldn't be happening! His brows furrowed deep into his forehead in frustration.

"Huh? What was that? My filthy monkey ears couldn't hear what you said. I think I heard, 'This is where you die,' but it seems to me you're the one dying today Frieza." Vegeta taunted, standing over the tyrant with his arms crossed confidently over his muscled chest.

Frieza yelled furiously, sporadically shooting out red beams from his fingertips. Vegeta chuckled at this pitiful display and knocked away all the attacks without breaking a sweat.

"This is truly disappointing, Frieza. I bore of you. How about I beat it out of you?" He mocked, repeating the words the tyrant had previously spoken.

Vegeta phased in front of Frieza, making the tyrant jump from shock. He had barely seen him move.

"Get up." Vegeta ordered coldly, hatred coursing in his veins.

Frieza stood up without another word, glaring right back at the Saiyan prince. This was unforeseeable! This pathetic stupid monkey was beating him!

He turned around to face Vegeta but he had vanished. Frieza gasped in shock, as Vegeta was suddenly right by his side. Frieza retreated with several back flips but when he landed, Vegeta was already behind him. He cried with fear and teleported, bouncing up into the building's beams that held the structure. Much to his dismay, Vegeta appeared again very close to him. Frieza growled and twitched with rage and teleported again but got the same result. He teleported again but Vegeta appeared close to him just as before. He turned his attention to the wall and with a yell, punched it so that it crumbled into dust. When the dust settled, nothing was there.

Frieza yelled furiously, "You think this is funny, you stupid monkey? Stop toying around and fight!"

"Toying around? _Toying around_? Was it funny when you toyed around with me? When you touched me with those disgusting hands, torturing me, physically, emotionally and mentally? Was it funny when you enlisted me in your damned army when I was eight? Forced to kill people and watch them in pain and agony? Was it funny then?" Vegeta roared, venom dripping from his words. His golden aura flickered with rage, growing brighter and brighter. "No. It's not funny. Nothing is funny to you anymore. Do you know why?"

Frieza said nothing, angrily clutching his fists.

"You will never laugh again, Frieza."

Vegeta's hand lashed out, striking the tyrant in the jugular. Frieza's eyes widened even more and his mouth shot open as blood erupted from it. Frieza gasped and whined with pain before receiving a powerful uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying upward, blood trailing behind him. Vegeta caught up with him and dominated Frieza with a flurry of punches in rapid succession, forcing the Ice-jinn backwards at high speed. Vegeta ended the flurry with a powerful left hook that sent Frieza's head jutting to the left with a whine of pain. Vegeta appeared above Frieza and with two clasped hands, knocked Frieza to the ground with a grunt. Frieza yelled with pain as he soared back down to the ground. Frieza grit his teeth with rage as he lay there on the ground.

"Get up." Vegeta snarled as he teleported to Frieza's side once more.

Frieza made no intentions of rising to his feet. Vegeta reached at the tyrant's neck with a crushing grasp. He slowly pulled Frieza to his feet, his teal eyes staring hatefully into Frieza's crimson. Vegeta's tail moved behind him with anticipation, waiting for the long desired demise of the Ice-jinn emperor.

Vegeta's hand raised in the air in an agonizingly slow manner. Frieza's eyes locked onto his hand, his eyes fearful. Vegeta's hand moved…

"No, please, Vegeta don't!" On the inside, Frieza wanted to kill himself. To be degraded down to begging for mercy! Kami, it was humiliating to have come so far and end up like this. If Vegeta spared him, maybe, just maybe he could salvage something from this mess and continue expanding the Ice-jinn Empire. It would again, involve asking for forgiveness and benevolence. Frieza scowled, it was practically beneath him, asking for it. But alas, if he wanted to live…

"Vegeta, please! I beg of you, don't kill me! With this power you could be my greatest warri-"

Frieza's sentence was never finished because Vegeta slammed his fist into his throat, slicing his head from his spine. Vegeta then promptly obliterated the remains of the tyrant till there was no more.

Vegeta stared at the spot where Frieza had been, glancing at it emotionlessly. He didn't feel regret. He didn't feel remorse. He didn't feel happy or relieved. He didn't even feel the pain that he had been ignoring. As he collapsed on the floor, falling into darkness, he felt nothing. If he did indeed feel anything, it was indescribable.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Vegeta. Vegeta, wake up."

A voice called to the Saiyan prince, coaxing him to awaken from his rest. His eyes slowly opened to focus on a mirror image of himself. Vegeta squinted in confusion, blinking rapidly. His eyes readjusted and the figure before him changed into an older version of himself with auburn locks and a moustache, wearing a billowing red cape.

"Father…?" Vegeta gaped in disbelief.

The figure nodded in acknowledgement and spoke in a deep baritone voice, "Yes my son, it's me."

Vegeta clenched his fists, "I knew that lizard bastard was lying. I knew you were alive! I never sensed you die…"

King Vegeta stepped closer to the younger Vegeta and fondly ruffled his son's hair. Vegeta yanked his head away in annoyance while his father chuckled, "Of course not. Nothing can break the bond between father and son."

Vegeta allowed himself to take in the environment he was currently in. He was lying in a bed, hooked up to multiple machines that displayed his condition. His body was heavily bandaged and he had absolutely no doubt there wasn't a part of his skin that wasn't covered. He ached everywhere and his head was pounding.

"Where are we?" He asked, sitting up.

"On a ship, far away from the prison."

"Where are we going?"

"As of right now we are simply treading space with no destination."

"How did you get out?"

King Vegeta chuckled again at his son's flurry of questions. "The Trexilian…Ki'ilina I believe she said her name was…she found me as I was chained and near death in a secret room in Zarbon's chambers. She released me and informed me of the situation. Soon after, I met up with another of Frieza's henchmen, Hertue and then Ki'ilina's family. However, the most interesting of the former prisoners I encountered was the uniquely aquamarine colored human named Bulma."

Vegeta's head turned in curiosity, "Interesting?"

The elder Vegeta nodded curtly, "Yes. I observed your scent on her."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his pulse raced. _Oh, shit. I wasn't expecting this talk already._

"Vegeta, did you mate the human?"

"About that…it's a long story."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**There you go an extremely long chapter! How many of you expected things to be resolved between Bulma and Vegeta? Hah, then the sequel wouldn't be much fun :p **

**_Indescribable_**** is complete! I can't believe I actually completed a story just two days after the three month mark! That's so insane for me. Usually it takes at least a year to finish a story. I'm very proud of myself and this story. I never expected it to reach 100 reviews especially after the slow start. **

**If anyone is wondering how did Vegeta beat Frieza since he had last trained at 45x normal gravity when Goku trained at 100x and beat him, I purposefully didn't write it into the storyline. Vegeta progressed quickly past 45x and reached 100x, whether or not he surpassed over 100x, being Vegeta after all and training constantly, is up for your own interpretation. **

**How do you think I portrayed King Vegeta? I know we barely saw a glimpse of him. I'm trying to make him the same ruthless Saiyan king, but at the same time a softie because he vowed to never mate again since he loved Vegeta's mother so much.**

**So I gotta say, I'm not completely happy with the way I ended this fic, but I feel like the journey of Bulma and Vegeta isn't over yet, so it shouldn't end like it's completely over. I dunno. XD **

**I want to thank all of you for sticking with me from the beginning and I hope we meet again for the sequel. I think I will be calling it 'Not Who You Used to Be' or 'Somebody That I Used to Know' or even really simple, 'Changes'. Here's a semi-working summary I have for the sequel... **

**_After escaping from Frieza's prison, once Vegeta has been reunited with his father, Bulma and Vegeta begin to realize how different they are. Can they come to terms with being mates or will they just push farther away from one another? _ **

**Please provide your input or even suggestions! I love hearing what you all think :) **

**Until we meet again during the sequel!**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


End file.
